


Tied up but saved

by Yuffyka



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominance, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Fluff and Smut, I don't think I can write without smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Safe Word, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sorry Not Sorry, Very rough sex, more smut, no one expected it, thinking about adding plot, tied, well maybe a little plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 48,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9509750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuffyka/pseuds/Yuffyka
Summary: Ok, well I'm obsessed with the concept of the man in yellow threatening Barry and he rans somewhere where he feels safe and strong Lenny or Ollie protects him. This one's with Lenny. Actually in the first version Barry was threatened first but I wrote that one into an Olivarry so in this one Len gets threatened by Eobard but it's not very explained.For now it's just some hard smut but I'm really thinking about writing a longer but possibly a little angsty story around (after) it.





	1. rough start

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still learning English so sorry for any mistakes.  
> This is really just serious smut so You are warned!  
> If it's not your thing, please don't read!  
> Enjoy!

"Hey there, Scarlet!" Snart winked from behind the counter.

"Snart, what's going on?" Barry asked when he stepped closer.

"Thanks for coming so fast..." he grinned and signed Barry to follow him as he went to the back into the VIP rooms for the more respected criminals. As Len was one of the big names in the city when he used one of these rooms everyone knew that it's better not to interrupt him. Barry noticed that the whole area was empty. „If I didn't know better I'd think you were worried about me...”

„I was...” Barry said a little angry. He blushed a little, he didn't want to say that out loud.

„How sweet of you.” Len opened the door to a room and stepped in.

Barry followed silently. He looked around and he was very surprised by the view. There was a huge bed a night stand, a huge locker, and a dirty old armchair in the corner. Overall, it was a small cozy bedroom.

„Sorry Barry...” Len said and before the younger man could react he knocked him out.

Barry woke up a few minutes later cuffed to the bed. He watched Len locking the door before he realized what is happening. Then he panicked a little and tried to get out, first by tugging at the cuffs then by trying to phase through them but he couldn't.

„Snart what the hell are you doing?” He asked annoyed.

„Nothing good...” He said dryly. He wasn't in a very bright mood.

Barry was a little confused. Snart didn't seem happy by capturing him. He had no reason to do so and Snart was always planning on every detail there was no reason for him to do this.

„Where did you get these cuffs? What's going on?” He asked a little scared.

„Your friend in yellow paid me a visit...” There was some kind of cold anger in his voice that gave Barry goosebumps.

„What?! Are you ok? Is Lisa all right?” he asked immediately. He was now officially terrified. „And he's not my friend!” He didn't even realize how bad he was shaking until Leonard put a hand on his chest.

„It's ok!” He said his voice was back to his usual cold sarcasm. „We're all safe, except for you.”

Barry gulped.

„Is he coming for me?” he wanted to get away but he couldn't even move and now it wasn't the cuffs that stopped him. If that man comes here and he's so defenseless. He could do anything to him and it freaked him out.

„No.” Len said surprisingly kindly. „He gave me the cuffs and told me to cuff you and not let you go until he says I can, otherwise I won't see Lisa ever again.” he explained calmly.

„I'm so sorry...” Barry whispered.

„Don't worry. Lisa's out of town so he didn't need to kidnap her.” He walked to the armchair and sat down across it, putting his legs on the armrest. He grabbed the side of the other armrest so strong, his whole hand whitened. He stared at Barry for a long time.

"But why did he make You do this?" Barry asked confused. It didn't make any sense. Why would the man in yellow threaten Lisa and force Leonard to kidnap him and tie to a bed? It would be understandable if he wanted the criminal to kidnap the trusting Barry and then show up and have his way with Barry. But just making him keep Barry there for a few hours that didn't make sense.

Len's glare was so intense that Barry could barely keep eye contact with him.

"You really don't get it, do you?" He started. "I knew you were naive but never imagined that you could be THIS naive..." he stood up and walked to Barry's side and sit on the bed. He kept on glaring at Barry's face as he leaned above him.

Barry felt a little scared and strangely embarrassed but he still didn't get it. He could hardly think with Len this close to him and he blushed a little.

Snart sighed and continued when he understood that Barry was never going to find it out on his own. "He hopes I'll give in for my desires... He clearly doesn't know me..." he grinned wickedly, face only a few centimeters away from Barry's.

"What desires?" Barry asked quietly. He was a little scared that Len was about to torture or freeze him.

"How can you be so fast and so slow at the same time?" He looked down on him pitying.

Then he did something that shocked Barry as he never would have expected it to happen. Leonard Snart kissed him. He was gentle, his lips were sweet and soft and cold on the outside but hot in the inside. Barry wanted to kiss back but his brain was still processing things when Len draw away.

"I want you Barry. So, so damn bad..." he said, sounding little choked as he held himself back from jumping on the boy. "But don't worry, I can control myself." He finished dryly sitting back up slowly.

"Don't..." Barry choked out brokenly. He never realized how much he wanted this. Well sure he liked spending time with this man otherwise he wouldn't come to a criminal for advice but still he didn't know he wanted him this way.

"What?" He asked it was his turn not to understand.

"Don't hold back. " he wasn't sure how he should express himself. "I want you to do it. Do whatever you wanna do to me..." he bit his lower lip and looked up at Len with innocent, wide eyes.

Len was startled at first. He had no idea where to put this. He was prepared for almost every possible scenario but still he didn't expect this one. When his brain was fully functional again he leaned back and kissed the boy again allowing himself a half smile when he kissed back. He broke the kiss and leaned to his ear to whisper.

"Are you sure? Cause if I start, I won't stop until I get what I want, everything I want." His voice was threatening and cold, it almost scared Barry. "You can beg, you can scream but I won't care, just take..." now that did terrify Barry.

"Okay... no vital injuries and no freezing please" his voice was high pitched and scared.

Snart chuckled and buried his face in Barry's neck. "I wasn't planning on that... so you're in?"

"Yes." Barry said.

"I'm not giving you a safe word. I'm not that nice. Do you regret your decision?" He asked, voice still threatening, as he kissed down on his neck.

"No..." Barry sighed and raised his chin to give more room for Len's fantastic lips. He wasn't worried. Like come on, what could he do to him? He had super healing and he was definitely consenting to any kind of sexual intercourse.

"Good." He smiled and bit down hard on Barry's shoulder. The boy hissed but didn't protest. Then he grabbed his hair and yanked his head back before giving him a rough kiss. His lips were still soft but now they felt hot on Barry's.

After a few minutes, he sat back up and looked at Barry who whined a little at the loss of the contact. He first examined the bite on his shoulder but it already faded completely. Then looked at his lips, they were still puffy and red. He loved that look on him. He was thinking for a few seconds. He had so many things he wanted to do to him and so many ideas, so many ways that he felt overwhelmed for a moment.

"I can't open the cuffs..." he said before he took out a knife and cut Barry's t-shirt to then rip it off him.

Barry wanted to protest but it was already in pieces.

"So, what are you gonna do to me?" He asked tentatively.

"I'm not sure yet...." he said and driven by a sudden idea he cut a line on Barry's abdomen with his knife.

Barry yelped and reflexively jerked away.

Len drove his finger along the cut smearing the blood but as it wasn't very deep it already healed when he finished. He went on to Barry's jeans and cut and ripped it off too. He let his briefs on for now and put the knife down. He took off his jacked because it got uncomfortably warm, then his shirt had to go. He kept his pants on they were far from that part.

He climbed on top of Barry and kissed him again to keep his lips red. Then he sat on his lap.

Barry just watched him mesmerized and kissed back. He tried to rise himself to get more contact but got pushed back down.

"So, Barry..." Len started and stroked Barry's face and neck. "Do you need..." he grabbed his neck hard enough to choke. " more oxygen with your faster metabolism?"

Barry wanted to answer but the grip on his neck was tight enough to prevent him.

Len kept choking him until Barry's expression turned desperate and started to struggle under him. He enjoyed it a lot but kept his face blank, his eyes cold and inspecting.

When he let go Barry coughed and gasped for air before he could answer. "Yeah... actually I do need a lot of oxygen..." his voice was a little rough but a lot less than he expected.

Len decided to go gentle first. So, he kissed down along Barry's neck than chest and licked at his nipple.

Barry let out a small sigh at it.

"Sensitive, huh? Sweet." Len smiled and played with his nipples. He used his tongue his fingers and his teeth to turn them hard and red. He continued down along his abs, licked into his navel drawing out another sigh. Then he licked along the hem of his briefs.

"Please..." Barry moaned and buckled his hips up.

Len lowered to put his mouth right above his clothed cock. His lips touched it through the fabric as he spoke. "So, desperate and I haven't even started yet..." he held Barry's hips in place.

Barry turned bright red.

Len leaned back up and kissed him while palmed his cock until the kid started shaking and moaning. Finally, Len grabbed the knife again and cut his briefs off too.

"How many times can you come in a row?" Len asked stroking his inner thighs. He was expecting three or four because Barry was young and healthy.

"I don't know... a lot..." he was really really embarrassed. Len seemed to talk about that so easily and it was so hot. "My powers had some effect on my refractory period..." it was so hard for him to say it.

"Really?" Len sounded amused. "Well I guess after today you'll know the answer." He seated himself comfortably between Barry's legs. "I'm gonna make you come so many times you won't be able to count." He grinned and licked at Barry's now bare cock.

Barry cried out in pleasure and struggled a little against his bounds. He wanted to hold onto Len.

Len was stroking his thighs and torso with his hands and kept licking his cock without taking it in his mouth. He wanted Barry shaking desperately before sucking him.

"Please..." Barry moaned when he felt a few licks on his balls too. He wanted the rogue's hot mouth around him. He felt so dirty but he couldn't care less.

Len grabbed his hips with bruising force and finally took him into his mouth. He sucked at it hard and chuckled at the desperate yells and whines that came from Barry. He kept sucking and licking him and he didn't need much time to make him come.

Barry moaned and arched his back. He saw stars from the pleasure. Len was very talented with his mouth. He struggled for a while and wanted to rest and breathe a little but Leonard never stopped sucking him. He was overwhelmed already and painfully sensitive. He squirmed and struggled but was hard, still, and again, and his body was ready to come again with a mix of pleasure and pain he never thought he would enjoy this much. He came again and again three times in ten minutes. For the last one he practically screamed and begged for Len to let him rest. When Len finally let his cock out of his mouth he could barely move.

Len sat up to take a look at his work.

"So, four for now..." he smiled and climbed on him for a kiss. "You taste really good."

He got up from the bed to get himself some toys. He brought lube, condoms, a gag, a blindfold, a cockring, small vibrators and dildos, a butt plug and a riding crop and threw them on the bed next to Barry who gulped.

Barry looked up at Len a little insecure.

"Have you tried any of them?" Len asked climbing back onto the bed on top of Barry. He let most of his weight onto him. Then he leaned to his ear. "I mean aside from the condoms and lube..." he whispered and bit his earlobe.

"No.." Barry sighed at the contact.

"Have you thought about any of them?" He was still whispering. He licked into Barry's ear then kissed down along his neck before going back to his ear.

"No..." Barry lied and became really red.

"Ooh and which one?" He ignored the lie and went with the nonverbal answer. He rubbed their hips together.

Barry gasped as he felt Snart's hard cock against his and hated the fact that the other man was still wearing his pants.

"Why don't you take off your pants?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"I will I promise" he bit down on his neck hard enough to draw blood. "But right now, you'll answer me."

"Ouch!" Barry yelped but couldn't gather the confidence to say it. After a few seconds, he felt Leo's teeth sink in his neck again. "Ngh... Alright! Al of them..." he turned away blushing. "But I don't... I... I'm not sure... so... please don't gag me..." he closed his eyes to say it. He felt so embarrassed talking about these stuff but he knew he had to if he wanted to enjoy this.

"Good" Len smiled a little and licked away the blood from the healing bites. "I won't. Anything else you're not comfortable with?"

This question caught Barry by surprise. He expected to be ignored but this was positively surprising.

"No, I don't think so..." he looked up at Len. "Well I like to see you..." he smiled sweetly.

"Good" Len repeated and kissed Barry passionately, licking and biting and sucking at his lips. Then he went down on the boy again this time taking him into his mouth immediately. He chuckled at the little whimper he managed to get with his action. He grabbed the lube and opened it but then he had a better idea. He pushed Barry's legs open wider and slipped his hands under his smaller back. He lifted his hips up a little. When he found the position, he wanted he licked along Barry's cock from the tip to its root and down to his balls and then even further. He licked at Barry's entrance playfully. He successfully surprised Barry again and chuckled at his shocked, adorable sounds. He first licked circles around his hole then lapped his tongue over it before he pushed in.

Barry tugged at his cuffs and arched his back in joy. It was a totally new feeling and it felt so dirty but so good at the same time. He never realized he wanted to do things like this but now he regretted not coming to Len before. Well he still wasn't sure why is the other doing this or that how he feels about this whole thing but right now he just wanted to enjoy it.

"Yes... so good..." he moaned and started vibrating in waves.

Len chuckled and continued pushing his tong in and out. Then he pulled out his hands from under the boy and started stroking his cock. In this position, he got worse access to Barry's hole but he made up for it by pushing two fingers inside him and licked the stretched skin around them.

Barry silently screamed and gasped. It was too much but he wanted more. The stretch burned a little but his pleasure and hormones raised his pain tolerance enough for him not to feel any pain.

Len moved his fingers to search for and rub Barry's prostate. He smiled when Barry tensed and struggled as he played with him.

Barry was struggling and moaning and wanted to grab Len's head but he couldn't. His voices became higher pitched before he came again. He was breathless and silently screaming in pleasure. His body convulsed but Len kept his hips in place. He was surprisingly strong as Barry's hazy mind didn't fail to embarrass him with the thought.

Len was mesmerized by the beautiful boy under him. He could do anything to him and well he will and it felt thrilling. His pants became annoyingly and painfully tight around his hard-on but he enjoyed teasing himself too. He pulled out his fingers and pushed his tongue back while he grabbed the lube and one of the dildos. It wasn't much thicker than his two fingers but it was longer. He lined it up while he still licked Barry's hole and fisted his cock. He went up licking his balls as he slowly pushed the toy inside Barry.

Barry was now a little more sensitive from his intense orgasm. For a while he could take it but after about ten centimeters he struggled a little and tensed.

"W-wait ahh... I-it's huge..." he whined and tried to relax but he couldn't. He sighed relieved when Len stopped.

Len licked up along his abdomen and chest before kissing him gently, making him taste himself on his tongue, which made Barry feel filthy. Then he leaned to his ear to whisper.

"Then you need to work on it 'cause it's not even half my size..." he said it half threatening, half comforting which was a combination Barry couldn't even imagine before but made him moan.

When Barry finally realized the meaning of the words he turned to kiss Len passionately and desperately. He finally relaxed and the second he did he felt the toy slip inside him deeper. He moaned into the kiss.

Len moved the dildo inside him in and out carefully only hitting his prostate every second time to delay a little his new orgasm. He also rubbed their cocks against each other using the textile of his jeans to create more friction for Barry's member.

Barry didn't need much more to come again and then, as Len didn't stop, after a few minutes, again.

They were kissing the whole time passionately and surprisingly sensually.

After the second orgasm Len became gentle with his kiss and stopped rubbing him to let him rest a little before he really started the party.

"Now, let's have some real fun!" Len smiled as he climbed off of Barry.

"W-what?" Barry was completely lost. He felt a thick sweet cloud in his brain parting his mind from reality. When it got to him he wandered how could Len still be so collected and cold.

Len carefully pulled out the dildo and pushed a curved vibrator inside Barry.

Barry arched his back and moaned loud then he screamed when Len turned on the vibration for a few seconds. It was angled right against his prostate. When the vibrator stopped, the vibration ran through his body before he stilled.

"Good boy." Len chuckled. He then grabbed the cock ring. It had two holes on it and he put it around Barry's cock and balls. He turned it on and it started to vibrate around the root of Barry's goods. Before Barry could arch up he turned the vibrator in his hole on too. Then for a few moments he just watched Barry enjoying himself.

Barry arched and struggled and almost came a few times but he held back with all his willpower.

Then Len grabbed the riding crop and drove its tip along Barry's torso. He drew different patterns on his skin gently to find where his skin was a little more sensitive. He then rose it and hit one of Barry's nipple hard.

Barry screamed and came. Neither of the toys stopped and Barry throw himself from side to side as he enjoyed himself almost painfully. He struggled and squirmed desperately.

Len hit his other nipple too, making him whine. He then started slapping him continuously almost everywhere. He made his nipples hard and red and he found every square centimeter of slightly more sensitive skin on his body. He made his inner thighs nice and red too.

Barry closed his eyes and yelped with every hit. Sometimes he looked up at Len because he looked incredibly sexy in his dark jeans, shirtless and with the black riding crop in his hands, ready to strike. He came when he felt his thighs burn but he couldn't close his legs. He came when he felt his whole body burn and looked up at the amused but still composed Snart.

"So, that's ten, Scarlet!" He grinned coldly entertained. He put the tip of the crop on Barry's cock and looked into the younger man's eyes. Barry looked scared, but he was curious how far he could go with him so he raised the crop to hit his swollen and sensitive cock.

Barry suddenly supersped away as far as he could completely terrified but not escaping his haze.

Len just smiled and put the crop down to climb back on the bed.

"Sorry, that would have been cruel..." he said gently and kissed Barry sweetly.

Barry wasn't really thinking and wasn't sure at all what he wanted anymore. The rhythmical hitting and the burning but not strong pain from each strike put him in a different state of mind. He felt at ease and safe. He could only think about Len and the pleasure he made him feel. He enjoyed the smaller licks more but he loved the more painful ones because they helped him hold back his orgasm. He loved those few moments before the peak of his orgasm where all he felt was overwhelming bliss.

They kissed for a while leaning against each other.

Len turned off the cock ring and very carefully took it off. Then he turned the vibrator off and felt Barry's body relax finally with the loss of the powerful stimulation. He moved it just a little at first making sure he's not hurting Barry, then he pulled it out.

"I want to turn you onto your stomach and put that buttplug inside you... then I'd make your sweet ass as beautifully red and sensitive as your nipples right now..." he whispered into his mouth between kisses. "But I can't do that at the moment so I'm just gonna fuck you hard..."

"Whatever... I-I'm yours..." Barry answered without thinking and continued kissing him.

That caught Lenny off guard and he froze for a few seconds. He noticed that Barry was really... well away, but he never expected him to say anything like that. It felt good though. He pulled away and took off his jeans and underwear as fast as he could before he climbed back on Barry.

Barry gulped looking at Len's rock hard cock. He wasn't exaggerating when he said that toy wasn't half his size. It really wasn't. He squirmed with anticipation.

Len first rubbed their members against each other, then he rolled on the condom and lubed himself up while he leaned on his forearm under Barry's arm. He felt heat radiating from Barry's body and for once it didn't bother him at all. He first pushed in three fingers to confirm that Barry was still loose and slippery enough to enjoy. Then he finally started penetrating him. It felt so amazing that Len started to lose his cool and he really had to concentrate to go slow.

"God, you're so tight and hot..." he sighed halfway in.

"It's Barry..." he attempted to joke and slowly opened his eyes that he didn't realize he kept closed and looked into those piercing, beautiful blue eyes. They weren't cold any more and he loved that fact. "And you're too gentle..." he tried to push his hips against Len's.

"Really?" Len raised an eyebrow never breaking the eye contact. He suddenly thrusted forward until he bottomed out in Barry who throw his head back and moaned. Len didn't like losing those pretty green eyes so he grabbed his hair and forced the scarlet speedster to face him again.

They returned to looking deep inside each other's eyes and got lost as Len started moving his hips. Barry started vibrating and moving the opposite direction from Len so he could thrust in deeper every time. They both moaned and started kissing. They kept going like that for like fifteen minutes, moaning into each other's mouths, breathing harsher, but still kissing and biting, and enjoying every second of it, not rushing anything.

Len bit down hard on Barry's lower lip and pushed deep inside of him before he stilled. He wanted to stop his loud, high pitched, scream like moan by biting but he came so hard he couldn't.

The bite, the push, the sound, and everything made Barry come one last time, harder than ever in his life.

Len let himself fall on top of Barry and they were just panting for a long time.

"You... you're even better... than I imagined..." Len panted still out of breath. "And that was eleven by the way."

"Not my record..." Barry smiled lasciviously.

"Stop showing off or I'll make you come a hundred more times..." Len threatened kissing his neck lazily.

"But I've never felt this satisfied..." Barry saved.

"Smooth..." laughed Len genuinely.

Len's phone buzzed on the nightstand and he reflexively checked it.

_'Wasn't what I expected'_

_'You said I can do whatever I want with him.'_

_'You can release him'_

Len got up and freed Barry's hands. He then sat on the bed turning away. He expected that Barry would leave in a flash the second he could. He thought he would realize what happened and freak out but he didn't. After a few second, he felt Barry's arm around his waist and let himself pulled down onto his back.

Barry snuggled up against his side and put his head on his chest.

"Thanks." He was still pretty far from reality and he felt happy.

„Are you sure?” Len chuckled kissing his forehead.

Barry didn't answer. He was already asleep.

Leonard felt guilty. He shouldn't have done that. He felt like he just used the kid. He wanted him for so long that when he gave him permission he couldn't stop but he knew he should have. He didn't want to hurt him but he knew he would if he got any closer to him. But now he felt so impossibly close to him that almost hurt. The young man was so sweet and innocent even after what just happened. His light was so bright and adorable that nothing could spoil it.

The next morning, they woke up hugging each other even tighter.

Barry first just snuggled closer feeling the hot body against his. Then he slowly remembered what happened the night before and he turned blushed. What was he thinking? He let himself too close to the fire or in this case to the ice. He now knew that he wanted him but now he was into him, for real. He wanted to spend time with this man. He always embarrassed him by his comments and composure and experience, but also made him feel special. He made him feel that he was good and made him feel good. He smiled as he remembered how good it felt to be at his mercy. He had no idea where he got the courage from to trust him so much but he never regretted it. He even wanted more, a lot more.

„Morning!” Len smiled at him.

„Morning...” Barry mumbled back still sleepy. He never wanted to release the other man.

Finally, they had to get up. Len gave some clothes to Barry because he destroyed all his own, and even though no one would see him if he ran home with his speed it still would have been rude.

“Breakfast?” asked Barry hoping for a chance to ask Len about his feelings concerning what happened.

“You should leave and not come back.” Len said with absolutely no feelings in his voice.

“Why?” Barry asked a little disappointed and a little sad. He couldn't say he didn't expect it but it still hurt.

“Because, you deserve better than me... but if you come back I won't let you go.” Len answered coldly but grinning.

Barry just looked at him for a few seconds processing the information.

“So, breakfast.” He then confirmed to a little surprised Len.

 


	2. So, what now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay as I tagged, I don't think I can write a chapter without smut... I promise I will try because I want this fic to have a story... Until then this is what I can give you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took longer than I thought to write this second chapter and it's not even long...   
> Real life and university are bitches...
> 
> So, I couldn't stop myself from writing Coldwave... But the "love-story" is gonna be between Barry and Len, this is just a sidenote that is always in my mind and I couldn't ignore it. And also this isn't really moving the plot... I's practically a chaotic, smutty filler chapter...
> 
> I promise I'll get better though!! (Or at least I will die trying)

Barry tried to talk about a bunch of things during breakfast but Leonard just stared at him silently until he shut up and ate his food. He couldn't get anything from him except that he should stay away from him. Finally, he left with a sigh.

He first went home for a shower and a change of clothes then he realized he forgot to check his phone the whole time he was with Len. He cringed when he saw the messages and missed calls. There were like fifty something of them. Cisco went a little too far in Barry's mind.

First, he called Joe and told him how sorry he was for not answering and promised him he would tell him everything in the evening with a cup of tea.

Then he sped to STAR labs to calm his friends.

"What the hell happened, Barry?" Caitlin and Cisco ran to him the second he stepped into the lab.

"It's a bit complicated." He raised his hands self protectively. "I'm sorry you had to worry about me again..."

"We knew you went to meet Captain Cold and then we couldn't reach you..." Cisco was speaking crazy fast and loud and he sounded so worried it made Barry feel guilty for not sending any message. (Not that he had the chance.)

"He captured me for a while..." he started, working hard not to blush on the memories.

"What?! Did he hurt you? What did he want?" Caitlin almost screamed in her worry.

"Was he planning something that the Flash could've stopped?" Cisco joined in to the worried shouting ocean that threatened to wash Barry away.

"Guys! Stop it! I can't tell you if you keep asking questions." He tried to be determined but the truth was he was glad for their talking because it gave him some time to think about what he should tell them. "He just captured me. He didn't hurt me, he didn't even touch me and it wasn't even _his_ plan." He started the explanation a little awkwardly as he wasn't sure yet if it's a good idea to tell them about the man in yellow's involvement. It's not that it was safe for them either way so he decided that knowing about him they can at least be a little more… ready.

Both his best friends looked at him surprised and confused.

"It was the man in yellow. He threatened to hurt Lisa if Snart didn't hold me captive for the afternoon and most of the night." Holy shit he didn't even know how long it lasted. It stopped him for a second and he decided he had to find it out somehow or he would go crazy. Then he collected himself and continued. "He even gave him some kind of high frequency resonating cuffs I couldn't phase through..." he finished his explanation and looked up at his friends. He didn't even realize he looked down when his questions flooded his mind.

 But now he looked at them calmly looking for some kind of sign on their face to know if they believed him. They should because he told the truth. It wasn't the whole truth but it was most of it and he hoped it would be enough for them. He also didn't want them to be mad at Len for it because it wasn't his fault. He told himself he didn't want him to be accused innocently. He told it to himself repeatedly. He couldn't accept how much he loved what happened there, yet. He couldn't accept that he didn't want him to be blamed because he was happy that it happened.

"But why? Why him? Why now? Why was it good for him?" Cisco couldn't understand.

"I didn't get it either but Snart thinks he may have thought he would hurt me..." he said concentrating on a microscope in the background to try not to think about the real reason. 

"And, why didn't he?" Gosh why did he want to know everything? Normally he liked him as he was and he was as curious as he is but right now he wished he was a little dumber.

"He said he's not into hurting someone who's tied up..." he shrugged wanting this conversation to be over. "And he said he liked the challenge of our deal..."

"Oh my god, what about Lisa? Is she okay?" Cisco changed the topic suddenly. 

"Yes. Yes, as far as I know..." he answered. He didn't know for sure but Len wouldn't have been so calm if she wasn't. Finally, a better topic. "But she's out of town and I don't know where." 

"Good... I hope she's safe..." Cisco was now a bit calmer. Barry found adorable how much he was into Lisa.

After that, Barry went to work and tried not to be too obvious about how satisfied he was. He could barely concentrate on what he was doing. He kept thinking about what happened and how much he wanted to go back. Either in time or physically to get more. 

He needed hours to make himself unsure about wanting to go back. He was far from convincing himself about Len being right about them better off separately but he was on his way there. He didn't want to be on his way there. He was so angry he wanted to hit something. This wasn't okay. He had to talk about it to someone or else it would eat him up from the inside. He never wanted anything this bad before not even Iris. He may have loved her but this was something else. He didn't just want Len, he needed him he wanted to die without him. It almost physically hurt him and he realized he was shaking. He almost freaked out when he realized he was practically showing symptoms of withdrawal.

Okay he had to talk to someone. But who? There's no one he could tell what happened. Everyone would be freaked out about him sleeping with the enemy. And what would he tell Joe tonight?

He thought about Oliver but how could he explain this to him?

He had to put away these thoughts when a very angry captain Singh stepped into his lab. He barely managed to stop from moving with super speed. His lab was a mess like always even though he spent almost the whole day in there trying to do something about it. 

The moment he saw the captain his thoughts started to race to try and find out what he forgot this time. 

"It's three o'clock Mr. Allen..." Singh looked at him intently. 

Oh, well yeah... He promised that all his reports from this week will be on his desk by noon. 

"I-I'm so sorry, I've lost track of time... they're ready, right here..." he pointed at a small pile of documents. Then he remembered some other stuff and ran to the desk at the window. "And here..." he put some other papers on the pile. "I think that's all... I'm sorry... it won't happen again..."

"Don't say it if you can't keep it!" Said Singh a lot calmer now. He knew Barry was the best he could find for this job and he wasn't actually mad at him. He was upset because of a small fight the night before with his fiancé. But realizing how upset Barry looked helped him see that he can't take out his anger on his coworkers. After all he was a police chief because he could control his feelings and not bitching around.

"You seem even more disorganized than usual... Is there a new girl in the picture?" He asked curiously smiling at the younger man's blushing. Okay it still helped a little with his mood to make the other blush.

"A guy actually... it's just so complicated... I'm sorry it won't affect my work..." why the hell is he talking so much. He didn't want to say it, it just slipped out. He wasn't supposed to talk about it during work. He needed to talk about it but NOT with his BOSS.

"Calm down! I know it can be hard, but once you pass that, it's gonna be amazing..." he said putting a hand on the boy's shoulder reassuringly. He looked even younger when he blushed. Then he turned to grab the files and left. 

"Thank you." He heard Barry's quiet answer from behind him when he left. He decided that he had to call his love and apologize. This little talk reminded him how much he was in love. 

Barry just stood there for long minutes thinking about how much of an idiot he can be. Then he looked around in his mess and sighed. He had to do something about it. He turned to his speed again and did his best, concentrating on what was at hand not getting lost in his thoughts again. 

When he finished, he took a second to look at his mother's case before he went home.

Joe was already there waiting for him. Today he was working at the court so they haven't met since before he went to meet Len.

"Hey, Joe!" He greeted happily hugging his foster father.

"Hi!" He was happy to see his son. 

They grabbed some biscuits from the cupboard and made some hot tea before they sat down on the couch comfortably.

"So now, tell me what happened to you because I'm not gonna believe that it was nothing." Joe started.

"Yes, you're right. But nothing bad happened. I mean it wasn't good or right but the best that could've come out of the situation." Barry started his story. He still wasn't completely sure of what he wanted to say but he had planned a story that was not actually terrible. Okay, it was, but it was the best he could come up with in such a short time.

"You're acting suspiciously mysterious..." Joe interrupted trying to read Barry’s chaotic body language.

"Please don't freak out! He knocked me out and tied me up... But he didn't anything else. Fist I didn't understand either but we talked. The man in yellow threatened to hurt Lisa, Snart's sister if he didn't do it. We couldn't be sure about his reasons but our best guess is he wanted Snart to hurt me." He knew he was jumping among the facts but he couldn't decide what was the most important information.

" 'we' did you just referred to you and Leonard Snart as we!?" Joe was a little mad. He was scared that the criminal filled Barry's head with some stupid shit and somehow made Barry believe him. "He's Captain Cold it'll never be a 'we'!"

"What?! Who the hell cares how I said it? I was thinking about how to tell you what happened without missing something important..." Barry tried to save himself but he didn't even realize what he said. Or more importantly, how he said it. He couldn't think about that man the same way as before. And he wasn't upset about this fact but why did everyone have to keep interrupting him with how bad person Len is. Like he didn’t know. He knew, he just didn’t care anymore.

"What did he tell you? How did he convince you, Barr?" Joe was worried and angry and didn't want Barry near that man ever again.

"Why can't you believe that he didn't actually do anything bad?" Barry was almost shouting now. Why was everyone so ignorant? Like they have never ever done anything bad.

"Because he's a bad man!" Joe raised himself from his half lying position to straighten his back.

"He's not!" Barry stood up angrily. "I actually enjoyed spending time with him." He turned away to leave.

"Barry, you can't be serious! You just said he tied you up!" Joe grabbed his shoulder to turn him back.

"Joe, you know he couldn't have tied me up effectively if _my mother's murderer_ wouldn't force him!" He stepped away from the older man's touch.

"How do you know it wasn't him who asked for the man in yellow's help?" He opened his hands in helpless rage.

"Why can't any of you believe ME?" He didn't wait for the answer, he left with super speed.

He felt guilty in abut ten seconds but his pride prevented him from going back that fast. He knew he acted like a bitch but it was a little too much for him right now.

Before he realized he was standing in front of Saints and sinners. He wanted to see Len. But he knew he shouldn’t. At least not so soon. He decided to go to Starling city and talk to Oliver. Maybe he would handle it a little more professionally. Or just listen to him before deciding whether he should believe him, or judge him. It was crazy. Why couldn’t his friends believe him? He didn’t ask them to trust Snart, he asked them to trust Him.

 

⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡

 

It was the next day, and he was in one of his safe houses with Mick.

"So, you finally fucked the Flash..." laughed Mick on the couch watching Snart pacing in front of him. It was rare to see him so upset and it amused him. He didn't have to tell him much about what happened, he knew that stupid cold man enough to deduce. "How was it?" He was genuinely curious and signaled Len to come to him. When Len stood in front of him he pushed his leg between the Len's legs and pulled it back kicking the back of his knee. When Len lost his balance, he grabbed his thighs and pulled him on his lap. "Tell me, baby, what did you do to him?" He grabbed Len's ass and kissed him. 

"Everything that came to my mind." He moaned and let Mick kiss his neck and unbutton his shirt. 

"What was he like?" His voice was a low growl. He was so fucking horny. No one else could satisfy him the way Len could – maybe a huge bonfire had a chance -  and it was too long since their last time. He was crazy jealous of that stupid kid for the attention Len gave him. It he was also curious about someone who could make Len crazy about himself. Though it always turned him on when Len talked about his sex life to him. 

Len also started to undress him by taking off his t-shirt and opened his pants. He took out his half hard cock and stroked it into full hardness. Mick was the only one he ever let himself fucked by. But he was huge, like real huge and hated preparing. 

"He was so sweet and innocent... he squirmed with every touch..." his voice was low and playful. He sighed with pleasure and rubbed their hips together. "And he tasted so amazing..." he kissed Mick passionately. 

Mick groaned and lifted Len to his knees to pull his pants down to his thighs. He just needed his hole and cock nothing more and he didn't want to undress him any further than absolutely necessary. He pulled out a condom from one of his pockets, ripped open and rolled it on, all without breaking the kiss. He hated using that stupid piece of gum but Len would never let himself be fucked without it. 

"You taste good too..." Mick was so hard and needy that he wanted to just fuck up inside Len dryly but he knew he shouldn't. Had it been anyone else he would have done it but it wasn't. He cared about Len enough to keep steady for a few more moment until he found some lube. 

"Mick, it was so good. He was so pliant and needy and I could do anything..." he moaned when he felt the bigger man's lubed cock and fingers against his hole."...and I did..."

Mick pushed his fingers in, one at the time to slick up his insides a little bit and to wipe the gel away from his fingers before he grabbed his hip. Then his hand slid up around Len's waist and pulled him into a tight hug. Their muscled abdomens pressed hard against each other. He used his other hand to line himself up against his tight hole. He was physically stronger than Cold and he liked to demonstrate it. He started pushing in slowly, knowing how he was hurting the other man but also knowing that he's allowed to. There was nothing that could stop him now and Len knew it exactly when he sat on his lap. 

"Ahh... it's been a while..." Len struggled but he could barely move in Mick's strong embrace. His waist was held in place and the struggle of his other parts were futile against the pain from the breaching cock. "Mick... it hurts... it hurts so much..." he was so desperate as he squirmed. He hid his face in Mick's nape sucking down on the soft skin. He hated and loved this at the same time. Mick was in complete control over his body and he hurt him but it felt so sinfully good. He loved control but with Mick, he learned, he loved losing it in certain situations too.

"Did he make you fall apart like this too?" He asked and chuckled overpowering his resist. He pulled him down until he bottomed out and kept him there. 

"In the end..." he moaned. It was so hard to speak when he tried to relax to be able to adjust. "First I took him apart completely..." 

"Heh... you found my complementary version in bed?" His voice was deep and amused. That meant he didn't have to worry about losing these satisfactory hook ups from time to time.

"Since when do you use that word?" Len scoffed. Mick usually stick to short words.

"Don't play my patience..." Mick answered moving his hips a little making Len squirm.

Len slowly adjusted and finally he could relax and enjoy. Here came the best part. He smiled against Mick's neck when he started to move the second he eased. 

Mick held him strongly leaving hand and forearm shaped bruises and fucked up into Len. His thrusts were fast and strong and merciless. After a little while he eased his grip on the other man and pushed him a little further to gain access to his hard member. His one hand still gripped Len's hips while the other started fisting his cock.

"Come for me!" He ordered. 

Len held back. Mick always did that. He made him come before he got close and never stopped fucking and stroking him until he came too. It was actually cruel of him but somehow Len liked it too much for his own good. And Mick always made him come before he did and never stopped not even when Len begged him to. 

"You're not even close. You just wanna torture me..." he was a little mad at him for it but not seriously.

"Of course, I want to... you scream so prettily..." he kept on fucking him relentlessly. 

Len used all his willpower not to come from the intense stimulation until he could sense Mick getting close. When Mick started making his small growl like sounds, he let go and came with a yell arching his back. 

Mick moaned loud when he felt Len clenching around him. Then he started fucking him even harder and used his come to slick his cock and rub it faster. 

Len grabbed his shoulder and his hand on his cock to try and stop him. He was so sensitive that every rough callus on his hand felt like a small blade trying to cut into the soft skin on his cock. He couldn't do much against the stronger men though so he just duty-fully let his voice out and screamed. 

Mick groaned and finally pulled him down on himself powerfully and came deep inside. 

Mick then held him close and didn't pull out until he fully came down and normalized his breathing. Only after calming down his whole body and mind he let go of Len's hips. 

Len carefully lifted himself up. He felt a little uneasy as his partner's now soft cock slipped out of him. He would be so sore for the next few days. He envied Barry's healing abilities a lot now. But he also liked being sore. It kept him grounded and helped him concentrate. He planned the best heists after these short rough fucks with Mick. He let himself fall on his back leaving his leg in Mick's lap. He lied across him taking the whole couch.

"Want me to hold you, sweetheart?" Mick joked with mocked-caring. He did care about the other man but not like that, at all. 

"Shut up!" He gritted out but he wasn't angry. He was well fucked the second time this week and it was good. He couldn't bring himself to care about anything right now. He just enjoyed existing. 

After a while Mick got up, dressed, and left, murmuring something about there's nothing better than a good fire after a good fuck. 

Len pulled up his pants and stayed there lying on the couch. He just hoped Mick wouldn't light on fire anything or anyone that was still alive.

He was thinking about Barry. He knew he had to let him go but he really didn't want to. The kid was adorable in so many ways. He was smart and he wasn't scared of Len the way most people on the streets were. Maybe they were enemies but there was something good between them. He couldn't really name it. It was some kind of connection or at least he wanted it to be. He wanted him since the first time they met when he interrupted when they tried to rob that stupid truck. First, he was angry but then he became fascinated by the kid. He felt a little thrown back on the train when he saw how young he was. He looked like a teenager and that was a little turnoff for him. But luckily as it came out he was twenty-six which was a lot better deal. And when he finally got him the day before, it felt like heaven. He could have been disappointed with how much he thought about it and how much he wanted it, but it was even better than he imagined. He wanted more but he wanted more of his body, his mind, and his soul. He was like some strange drug for him. A highly addictive one and he was already an addict. 

He shook his head. He was going to drive himself crazy if he kept thinking about him. He got up and went to the shower. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! <3
> 
> Okay, so I know my Lenny is a little slutty and I'm not sorry... I don't do sorry...  
> I'm also thinking about bringing Ollie in for maybe a 'strange kind of love triangle' but I'm not sure making Barry a slut too would turn out likeable for you guys... So I would really appreciate if you'd comment your opinion on it... :)
> 
> Also help with any typos and mistakes is appreciated.


	3. Talking can help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soooo.... Barry goes to talk to Oliver... then visits Len... While Eobard gets some screen-time too... not much yet though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so so so so so soooooo SORRY! for taking so long... I truly planned to post earlier but life is a bitch and not cooperative at all...

Barry finally decided to run a few rounds in the city and then go home. It was already around one am and he didn't want to bother Oliver while he was working. He went home and took a fast shower before falling into bed. He thought of Len so he wouldn't get upset again by his friends and family. He got horny, but that was easier to manage.

Fortunately, he fell asleep easily and didn't have to deal with anything until morning. And in the morning, he didn't have to deal with it either because all his attention was on being late. He woke up from a wet dream and was painfully hard. Despite he was already late he spent quite some time in the shower. Finally, he had to run back twice for forgetting something. 

When he arrived at the precinct he found Captain Singh in his lab. After the usual round of apologies, he got like a ton of papers. He spent the whole day dealing with them quite happily because like this he didn't have to talk to Joe. 

His luck lasted until about half an hour before the end of his shift. Joe walked into his lab. For a few minutes they stared at each other, both wanting to continue and finish their debate.

"Hey, Joe! What's up?" Barry decided to try and avoid last night's topic. 

"Hi, Barry!" He sighed. He wanted to convince Barry not to protect a criminal, his enemy. "Look, I'm sorry for being so harsh yesterday... but please you have to understand what I'm trying to tell you..."

"Stop, okay? Just stop!" Barry stood up and took a step closer. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Barry, we need to talk about it..." Joe couldn't let it go just like that. "You are too good to understand it but most people use sweet actions with bad intentions..."

"Stop!" Barry couldn't control his anger and hurt. "You are the one who can't understand. We should be thinking about what we can do against the man in yellow not what might Snart wants out of anything! When I finish here I'll go talk to Oliver, until I'm back you can all decide whether you're with me or not..." he concluded and turned away so he could finish up for the day. 

Joe sighed to calm himself and left. 

Barry stayed a little longer to finish everything he started and then left for Starling. While he was on his way he called Felicity.

"Barry!!" She screamed happily. 

"Felicity!" He smiled. "I'm coming over. I need to talk to Oliver. Is he available?"

"Yeah, the past few days were calm so yes!" She answered honestly. " but you're coming to me first, right?" She would probably be really mad if not. 

"Of course!" Barry chuckled. "That's why I called, You!" He was being sweet and didn't tell her that he lost Oliver's number. "See you in a few!" He finished and put down the phone. He was already past halfway. 

He ran straight to the arrow cave and only stopped right in front of Felicity who jumped and screamed. Barry laughed out loud and hugged her gently.

"What's going on?" She asked straight away when they got past saying hi. Of course, she knew there was something wrong if Barry ran over to talk.

"Just the usual..." Barry smiled. "There's been some tension among us and I need Oliver's opinion..." 

"What about mine?" She pouted. 

"Well... I've been kind of kidnapped by Cold but not really and he said the man in yellow forced him to do it. I do believe him so I wanna build some kind of strategy against him."

"But what if he's just trying to get your trust?" Felicity asked worried. "And what the hell you mean by kidnapping but not really? Did he hurt you?"

"Please don't start you too!" Barry sighed. "Everything's okay. He didn't do anything, I promise. It's not him, I'm worried about..."

"Alright, sorry I just want you to be safe..."she apologized. "Oliver will be here any minute. I'm glad you're okay..." she hugged him tightly before sitting back to her computer.

As she said Oliver arrived in a few minutes. He first looked over Barry examining him and his body language then smiled a tiny little bit.

"Hey Barry! It's been a while..." they shook hands. He then asked Felicity to call him if anything happens. He looked over the room and took some of his knives and hid them in his clothing. He felt Barry's disapproving eyes on his back but didn't care. When he felt safe and calm with his equipment he turned back to Barry and signed him to show the way. 

Barry just silently watched Oliver in the cave. Then when he got his signal he said some short thanks and by to Felicity and whooshed them out. He stopped a few blocks away though as he didn't have a concrete place in mind. He sighed and looked up at Oliver with tired eyes. 

Oliver took mercy on the younger man and led him to a bar not far from where they stood. He was friends with the owner and asked him for a little favor. They sat in the back in a fairly isolated booth and asked not to be bothered. They ordered a few beers. 

"So, what's going on, Barry?" He asked concerned seeing through Barry's smile. 

"It's long and complicated and I need you to please listen to me first... I really need to talk to someone who won't judge me..." he started not really sure how to do this. He decided to tell everything to Oliver but that didn't mean it was going to be easy.

"I'm listening." Oliver answered seriously.

"So, it started with a message from Captain Cold and he asked for help. I was surprised but went to meet him. He knocked me out and I woke up tied to a bed." He tried to read Oliver's reaction but he just drank some of his beer. "I have this ability to phase through things but he had some kind of cuffs I couldn't get out of... I was surprised and I expected him to hurt or kill me but he didn't." He tried to explain carefully but he wasn't sure how to continue. 

"And now everyone is freaking out about what he wanted?" Oliver asked holding back laughter on Barry's troubled expression.

"Something like that... he said the man in yellow who I told you about, the man who killed my mother, threatened to hurt his sister and gave him the cuffs to kidnap me..." Barry felt words slipping easier after the question. Thank god Oliver wasn't freaking out for now.

"You believed him?" Oliver asked calmly. Finally, someone asking it seriously and not thinking he fell for a lie. 

"Yes, I do believe him." Barry answered determined. "Maybe I'm not the best at reading people but I'm a hundred percent sure that's the truth..."

"And why would he do this?"

"He probably thought Snart would rape me... but instead we... so we... ah..."Barry bit his lower lip. He couldn't say it out loud. 

"You two had sex?" Oliver was partly surprised partly angry partly worried and a little bit confused. “Consensual sex?”

"Yes..." Barry looked down and turned bright red.

"Was he any good?" Oliver couldn't stop himself from asking. He chuckled at Barry turning deeper red. 

"Yes... I... I want more..." Barry was happier with this topic than the strategic one. He really did want to go back to Len but everything was so complicated and he needed some reassurance. Or just someone to listen with some -just a tiny bit- of calm common sense.

"And you were tied down... I had no idea you were into these kind of things...." he looked amused. 

"Me neither..." Barry tried to look up at him but he couldn't hold eye contact. 

"Guess you didn't tell this part to the others..."

"Of course, not.... but now they're freaking out about Len's master plan and no one helps me to find Him..." Barry desperately tried to explain the situation. 

"Len?" Oliver looked surprised. 

Barry put his hand on his mouth. Shit he didn't mean to call him that. 

"It's okay." Oliver calmed him. "You have every right to have feelings. But be careful!" He saw that Barry wanted to interrupt so he quickly continued. "I'm not talking about him being criminal or something, I'm talking about relationship problems... that can be very complicated with you two..."

"I'm more worried about... he said I deserved better and that I should stay away from him but if I go back to him he'll keep me..."

"Follow your heart Barry you have every right to do that!" He smiled. It made him curious just how far they went other than being tied up. He wasn't sure it was a good idea to ask though. He slipped closer to Barry and put his beer down. He watched the uncomprehending look on his face for a few seconds. Then he suddenly grabbed his hair and kissed him roughly. 

Barry let out a tiny shocked sound but didn't protest. He realized he was curious about Oliver's lips more than he dared to admit to himself before. He let Oliver control the kiss completely and pliantly followed his lead. It wasn't bad. It was really good actually but he still preferred Len's kisses. 

They slowly parted and Barry bit his lip not knowing what to do now. 

"You're full of surprises..." Oliver smiled.  "And you're really into that guy, don't you?"

"Kinda..." Barry drank some of his beer and wished he could get drunk. But then he would get drunk and probably go to Len. He wasn't sure if it would be a good idea.  

"Go for it!" Maybe if they're not getting together he would give it a try with Barry. He was pretty curious now, but he changed the subject before he would do something he would regret later. "If anything new comes up with the yellow guy, call me!"

"Thanks..." 

They talked about what happened to them since they last met and tried to give some sense to the man in yellow's acts. They finally ended up with a calmer and more relaxed Barry and a genuinely smiling Oliver. 

 

⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡

 

In the meantime, ...

Dr. Harrison Wells was sitting on his huge comfortable bed surrounded by the feeds of his secret cameras. His attention was focused on two of the screens. It showed the same room from different angles. The one where Barry was tied down to the bed and just started to wake up. 

He watched them talk but didn't really care about what they were discussing. He didn't like the fact that Barry still had his clothes on. He listened to some of the conversations between Cold and Heatwave and knew how much he was into Barry and he often said that if he had even a small chance he would take what he wanted. And most of the time he acted on his desires and always got what he wanted. The only question was when, not if. It was the reason he chose to give Barry to him. He wanted to see him taking Barry by force and fucking him roughly into the sheets.

When he finally went to the bed he started to hope. Maybe if he had a taste he wouldn't hold back any more. But he was disappointed by his self-discipline. 

Then came the biggest surprise for him. Barry wanted him too! No way, that's not possible! He wanted to break something or go there and take Barry for himself. No, he had to control his emotions. This was going to complicate things from this point no matter what happened next. He decided to stick to watching for now. 

He wasn't disappointed more that night. After a few minutes his hand found its way into his own pants as he watched Barry struggle and come and moan. He came every time Barry did and when he screamed and he zoomed in on his face and replayed when he said " whatever... I'm yours!"

"You're gonna tell that to me... you're gonna be mine... my little whore... just mine!" 

He wanted to throw up from their stupid sweet after sex talking. He decided to interrupt them 

'Wasn't what I expected'

He typed it in with super speed and watched the reaction. He saw as Len's face tensed for a second but then there was a tiny winner grin on his face. After all he was the one that got Barry and that made Wells swore to himself that he would make him regret. 

'You said I can do whatever I want with him.'

That asshole... he's just a nobody...

'You can release him'

He continued masturbating. He was thinking about Barry writhing under him then about Len bleeding and screaming in pain. 

 

⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡

 

Barry and Oliver realized what time it was, when they somewhat came back from the other world they got into when they started to talk they and both wanted to facepalm. Barry could talk more than any girl could and Oliver liked to listen to him talking.

“I should be going… I won’t have time to sleep but if I don’t do now, I’ll even be late…” Barry said and he already felt tired thinking about the day ahead of him.

“You’re right… but be careful!” Oliver said and stood up.

They walked out and stood in front of each other awkwardly. Barry was thinking about trying to hug Oliver as a goodbye but after the kiss he wasn’t sure about anything. Finally, Oliver chuckled and gave him a quick hug.

Oliver went back to the Arrow cave to check on Felicity and then lay down on anything that seemed tolerably comfortable for a bit of sleep. He was a little sorry for the kid that he had to go to work right now.

Barry ran as fast as he could back to Central so he would have a little time to get a coffee at least. He stopped at Jitters and asked for about four espressos in one cup and about twenty croissants then ran off for the station.

 He fell into the precinct precisely on time. He headed up to his lab and drank some of the coffee. he of course ran into a surprised captain Singh.

“Good morning, Captain!” He smiled. He had no idea how he looked but it was probably not pretty.

“Good morning, Allen! Good to see you on time, but you look awful… rough night?” He asked. He was in a good mood, last night they had a sweet date at home and amazing sex.

“Something like that…” Barry rubbed the back of his head. He couldn’t exactly say he just ran back from Starling city.

“I need you to get finished with these!” He handed Barry a small pack of documents. “If nothing urgent comes up during the day you can go home, but be ready on call!”

“Thank you, Sir!” he smiled happily and thankfully.

He stepped into his lab and sighed. Of course, his lab was a mess. People usually just came up and put their dossiers on top of everything and expected to get their evidence and the results back perfectly ordered. He looked around and because he couldn’t see anyone he used his speed to at least put everything together that belonged together.

He started on the files that he just got from the captain and went along everything he could and ran the tests simultaneously. He was going pretty fast and though it took most of his morning he was almost finished around eleven.

Obviously when he was almost ready, printing out the last one of his reports, Joe had to walk in.

“Hi, Barry!” He greeted and Barry could see he was serious about something.

Barry just nodded.

“Look, we need, to talk. I’m sorry about forcing my opinion on your reality, okay?” He tried to somehow make Barry pay attention.

“What do you mean?” Barry asked and started to sign the reports and put them into the correct dossiers.

“I mean that if you really think the man in yellow was behind what happened, we should get ready.” Joe said. He was still worried about what may have happened for real but he knew that it would be the worst choice to push Barry away just because they didn’t agree.

“That’s right, thank you…” Barry finally turned to him. He finally relaxed. “The truth is, I went to talk to Oliver, yesterday and we got a little lost in time… I’m really tired now but we should talk to everyone in the lab tomorrow!” He was smiling and he packed together everything for the captain. “I’m actually finished for today, want a croissant?” He took the files and the bag with the last two croissants and gave it to Joe.

“That’s a good idea… and thanks!” he smiled lovingly at his son and he was actually thankful for the food. He didn’t even realize how hungry he was. He was too worried about whether he would be able to talk to him. he loved him and he was crazy worried and he couldn’t imagine a worse situation than having Barry at Snart’s mercy. He had no idea about Barry’s plans for the night.

Barry went to the Captain’s office and gave him everything he asked for. They said goodbye and Barry was almost running out of the building. He walked a few corners then flashed home. It was almost noon. He put his phone on the charger turned its volume up so he would wake up for any call and after setting an alarm at six he fell asleep.

Luckily, he wasn’t needed that day so he could get his beauty sleep. He woke up to his alarm and almost pressed snooze but then he remembered why he set it and his heart started to beat faster and he was awake in seconds. He ran into the bathroom and fixed himself up as much as he could. He even had a hard time choosing clothes.

Of course, He was going to see Len.

To be honest he had no idea where to look for him so he went to Saints and Sinners as his best chance. If he wasn’t there maybe there was someone who knew where he was.

When he stepped into the bar he couldn’t see any familiar faces but the place was full. He walked to the bar. Luckily for him the bartender was a cute looking girl. He leaned over the bar and smiled at her sweetly.

“Hey, hi! Ah… Can you tell me if Snart’s here?” He tried to stay polite.

“Whose asking?” she groaned bored. Probably a lot of people searched their friends on her.

“Am sorry for bothering… Just a friend of his… I don’t think he would be against seeing me…” Barry tried to sound someone who knew what he was doing but he failed spectacularly.

“Sure… “She looked at him bored but then she couldn’t resist his puppy eyes. “I’ll ask him… what’s your name?”

“My… I... ah… just tell him Red…!” He blushed a little. He wasn’t that naive to give his real name and he sucked at fake names.

The girl laughed a little but then went back to the private rooms.

Barry tried not to look as nervous as he was while he waited. A girl came up next to him and started stroking his leg. She was a hooker of course.

"Hello cuteness!" She leaned to his ear. "You're so innocent... I wouldn't even charge you for the first round." She leaned in and rubbed against him. Barry was tense and tried to pull away but he couldn't really without bumping into other people. Then he heard a familiar voice from behind them.

"Cindy, honey, back off!" Len's voice was cold, and smooth but almost the opposite of friendly. Even Barry had goosebumps all over his back from it but he could finally ease when she poutingly pulled and walked away.

Len looked at him first coldly but then he couldn't keep his eyes from getting warmer for a second. He was happy to see Barry again. "You, come with me!" He turned and walked back to where the bartender girl disappeared before.

They stepped into a small room with a sofa and three fauteuils around a coffee table. Len closed and locked the door with two locks.

"What are you doing here, Barry?" Len asked looking directly into his eyes.

"I... it's... everyone... I mean..." Barry stuttered and turned red. "I missed you... and nobody believed me when I said you didn't hurt me..." Len could only blink. Barry seemed so sad about it and it was adorable.

"Of course, they didn't believe it... have you heard any of my reputation?" Len chuckled and stepped closer. "I told you not to come back."

"But... maybe I'm naive, but I'm not stupid, okay?" He said it like a pouting child and Len had to bite his tongue, not to laugh. "They're my friends they're supposed to believe me!"

"They're your friends, they're supposed to worry about you." Len answered resigned into postponing his question.

"Why are you protecting them against yourself?"

"I'm not. They're your friends, not mine..."

"But..."

"Why are you here, Scarlett?" He interrupted again before Barry could go on. "I told you not to come back."

"I wanted to see you..." he planted his legs hard and wasn't backing off. "You said I shouldn't but you’ve never said you didn't want me to." He stepped closer and closer. They were less than half a meter from each other.

"I do want you, but I don't deserve you." He said and he wanted to back away but his legs didn't seem to work.

"What makes you think I'm not your punishment from life?" Len started laughing. That sounded like something that a much younger Lisa would have said and it warmed his heart. He pulled Barry into a hug without thinking. He regretted it almost immediately.

Barry hugged back happily with a winning smile. When they parted and he saw Len wanted to say something-probably that this was a mistake-, he kissed him. He was sure in what he wanted right now but he wasn’t exactly practiced in kissing. He tried not to make it awkward and he was fairly successful. Len’s help was significant though.

"You have no idea what you got yourself into." Len said pulling away but he didn't want to send Barry away any more. He gave Barry a chance to go but he stayed. He'll take advantage of it.

"I hope I'll find out soon!" Barry smiled sweetly.

"But, I'm really tired today.” Len stated.

"As a matter of fact, me too. You probably know I spent the night out..." Barry rubbed the back of his head as he usually did when he was nervous. He was pretty sure Len knew about his little trip.

"Yeah... you spent the night in Starling city talking to Oliver Queen..." of course he knew that the Flash ran out of town. He knew everything else because he couldn't keep himself from finding out where his sweet hero went. "I know about your kiss too."

"Y... what... that was..." he had no idea what to say. He felt like he finally could convince Len that he wanted him but now he feared making him angry. He wasn’t about to send any mixed signals.

"Even he could have been better for you than me..." Len said chuckling on Barry's embarrassment and worry but this time he didn't want to push him away. His whole demeanor changed. Barry was his and now he wouldn't let him go so easily. He lifted Barry's chin with two fingers to look into his eyes from centimeters. "But you're mine..." he kissed him possessively. He was a lot more practiced than Barry and he was in complete control of the kiss and right now probably Barry.

"I prefer your kisses..." Barry whispered honestly. He didn't mean for Len to hear it, he just wanted the truth to be out.

"Good, 'cause that's the sole you're gonna get for now..." He stroked along Barry's lower lip with his thumb. "But tonight, we're not fucking."

Barry nodded. Whatever, he just wanted to be in the same room as Len. He wanted to feel that same calmness and certainty in what he wanted as last time they were together. Hoped it was caused by something more sensual than rough sex addiction.

Len stepped away and went to the coffee table to push it away, revealing a trap door. He opened it and started climbing down. "You're not telling this to the police." He stated it. He got down and waited until Barry followed him.

"Yes, sir!" Barry stood in front of him with a huge smile.

"Don't call me sir!" He said coldly and turned to walk a few minutes in the small tunnel. Then they climbed up and out to a dark alley. Len turned back to far Barry again.

"Glenwood street 79, third floor, door 14" he said and immediately felt that crazy rush of colors, and loss of senses. Soon he found himself in his apartment. Well one of them.

"Thanks for the ride." He grinned. "I'm gonna take a shower, you can get some food from the kitchen." He pointed at it. "But leave something for me too." He considered Barry as one his own now so he wouldn't make a problem of everyday stuff. Though he couldn't trust him yet. That wasn’t completely true. He knew Barry was the sweetest, most honest, and hero-like person he’d ever met but still, this was a comfortable but expendable apartment.

"Thanks..." Barry said thinking about how much of an idiot he was for forgetting to eat before he came here. He probably could eat Len out of his stolen money.

Len disappeared in the bathroom. Barry went to the kitchen to look around.

This place was fully packed with quality stuff. Like everything. He stared for a few seconds then decided to cook something for them. He hoped Len would be in the shower for a while. He put together a pizza dough and he let it rise. Ha made some roasted vegetables - tomatoes, red and yellow paprika, zucchini, broccoli, and sweet potatoes- it looked yummy. He roasted them separately and planned to mix it in a wok just before eating. He cut up some chicken breast and cooked them in three parts with three different mix of spices. Then he used some fresh tomatoes to make pizza sauce - with a whole package of oregano because it's necessary, and olive oil-. He put together a large pizza with ham, onion, bacon, and olives and of course lots and lots of cheese. He put it in the oven and started putting the vegetables into the wok to fry them together with some more spices, while he placed the differently spiced chicken portions onto lettuce leaves. He was almost ready in a little more than forty minutes.

Len finished in the bathroom in thirty and he quietly watched Barry from the door for the rest of the time. He bit his lip not to chuckle when Barry started singing. It was good though. Finally, he decided to walk up behind him and slid his arms around his waist. He put his chin on his shoulder and tightened his arms so Barry couldn't jump away and burn himself. Barry almost jumped out of his skin when he felt the other man leaning against his back.

"Jumpy" Len whispered next to his ear making Barry shiver.

"Sneaky" Barry murmured back.

"It smells delicious, what are you making?"

"Dinner..." Barry smiled and let his head fall back on Len's shoulder. When did they get so comfortable? He had to concentrate soon though, if he didn't want to burn the food. He straightened his back and gently pushed back with his hips to push Len away to make himself some room.

“And who’s going to eat so much food?” He looked along everything. That was a huge amount of food.

“I’m planning to eat you out of your money.” He grinned as he finished the food completely and took the pizza out.

“That’s just giving yourself more work… both as the Flash and as a CSI…” he helped taking the food onto the dining table.

“Be careful I’ll might just lock you up…” Barry bit his lip as he imagined what would it be like to have Len as his prisoner. Then his mind went on imagining him tied to a bed. He would play with him for hours and he would ride his… Let’s just concentrate on the food.

“I’m always careful.” Len answered and noticed Barry’s lip. He wanted to know what he was thinking about. “Let’s eat before you decide to fuck me in your head…” for a few seconds he just watched the younger man’s reaction. It was fascinating.

Barry first didn’t even get what he was said. Then he turned red and aroused. The idea was completely new to his mind. By himself, he would have never imagined fucking Len but now the picture was in his head and he couldn’t get it out. He gave a little sound and shook his head.

They finally sat down and started eating. Barry was already through two slices of pizza and two plates of different combinations of the other stuff when he noticed Len wasn’t really eating.

“Is there something wrong?” He asked quietly.

“No. I was just thinking about how long would it take in this speed to really eat up all my money” he joked away his mood. He realized that no one cooked him just like this before. It was maybe because he was skinny, or because they wanted something, or it was just a kind surprise from Mick or Lisa or a friend. But those weren’t like this. This was just Barry being himself and not forgetting him in the meantime.

Barry chuckled a little and let it go. He would have about zero chance to get it out of the other man right now. He promised himself though that he would find it out with time.

They ate silently for a while. Then just Barry ate silently. He finished off everything.

“Am… I’ll…” he started but then he just whooshed out and cleaned up everything in a few minutes.

“I would’ve helped if you let me, you know?” Len asked slowly standing up.

“I… ah… sorry?” Barry stood in front of him.

“I’m finishing my book.” Len went to the bedroom and Barry followed.

Len of course had an awesome king size bed. He sat on it and positioned himself comfortably before switching the reading lamp on and opening his book. He didn’t really care about what Barry did until he didn’t bother him.

Barry went as quietly as he could to the bookshelf to choose a book for himself. he couldn’t choose so he took three novels. He lied down on the bed next to Len and started reading too. He started on normal speed but as the storyline picked him up he started reading faster and faster. In the end the only thing slowing him down was that he wanted to flip the page as quietly as possible, not to bother Len.

They spent about two hours there like that until Len closed the finished book. Barry looked up and then finished his third book with super speed.

Len just smiled at that. “Wanna suck me off?” He asked licking his lips. Barry’s reactions were better foreplay than anything.

“I… yeah… but I’m not very good at it…” he looked away a little.

“Then I’ll teach you next time.”

Barry nodded with a happy smile and put away the books. He climbed back close to Len and kissed him. All passion and tongue.

“There is one part I’m good at, though…” he smiled leaning down to Len’s pants. He never questioned, why he dressed back up, but for now, he didn’t care. He slid his hands up under his t-shirt, and used his tongue and teeth to open his pants. He was quick and precise with it for a totally different reason, but it came on handy this time.

He pulled down his briefs enough to free his cock. He smiled seeing how hard it was, but he didn’t see many chances to fit that into his mouth. He liked it up a little to make it wet, then stroked down on Len’s stomach with one hand to grab the base of his member. He then drove it into his mouth, as much as he comfortably could fit.

Len gave a small sigh as appreciation. He wanted to push up deep into his mouth so badly, but he held back. Next time, next time.

Barry started bobbing his head up and down while he stroked with his hands the part he couldn’t fit in. He tried to get it in deeper but it didn’t work. He just coughed and it barely went a centimeter deeper. He decided to use his tongue instead. Then he had an idea when Len finally moaned and he felt the vibration of the sound. He started vibrating his whole mouth with his lips and tongue and kept on moving.

Len grabbed the sheets and moaned. He didn’t expect that but it felt so good. He could only hold out for one more minute then he came with a moan, decidedly not warning Barry.

Barry was a little surprised by the sudden feeling of come spurting in his mouth but he managed to swallow everything. HE coughed a little when he pulled off, then he climbed back up to kiss Len.

“It wasn’t that bad…” Len smiled, hugging him tightly. “Plus, points, for creativity…”

“Thanks….” He smiled contently. He was rock hard in his pants but he was good with it now. He relaxed into Len’s arms completely.

Len kicked his jeans off, never letting Barry go. Then took off his pair too before pulling him under the blankets and turning off the lights.

They fell asleep soon.

 

⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡

“That was the wrong choice, Snart.” Eobard hissed angrily. They both are going to regret if they weren’t changing their minds.

He decided to pay them both a visit. Separately for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm not promising anything this time because I should be studying right now...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically nothing happens... just a lot of smut... oh and a discussion with some spoilers for later hopefully plot...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! Anyone who's still interested in this story (I truly love you for it, if there's anyone)!  
> I'm so sorry for taking so long... I just can't seem to be happy with this chapter so I decided to just post before I become awfully insecure and just delete the whole thing...

In the morning Barry's phone alarm went off and Len was immediately awake. He looked at his side where Barry was still sound asleep. He chuckled a little and leaned in to kiss him. How in hell was he still sleeping with that annoying noise?

Barry automatically kissed back and pulled himself closer but didn't exactly wake up. 

Len just shook his head in disapproval first and then tried to decide whether he should just wake him up or play with him a little more. He decided on the latter. He kissed him a little rougher this time and rubbed their hips together. He was so hard he decided he wouldn't let Barry go without fucking him first. He grabbed his ass and became a little harsher. 

Barry woke up finally with a moan and vibrated at the feeling. Then he heard his phone and almost jumped up. Well he would have if it wasn't for Len's strong arms keeping him in place. 

"It's only seven. You start at nine. We have time..." he said and started pulling Barry's underpants off. He couldn’t pull it off as Barry struggled a little further from him to shut his phone down and he turned off all the other alarms till half past eight as he – unlike usually – didn’t need them today.

"I'm sorry it woke you up..." Barry said apologetically and didn't finish it loud. He had no idea why he couldn't wake up to just about anything. Then he shifted and wriggled himself back into his former and incredibly comfortable place tight against Len. He wanted to think he was cuddled up to Cold, but he was so incredibly warm and soft and… okay he’s going to stop mentally praising him now or he’ll be red like a tomato and won’t be able to look into the other man’s eyes. Which would be a shame because they were beautiful and so blue, and so deep, it was so easy to get lost in them… Shit. Back to the real world.

"I've never been a good sleeper don't worry. But you could make it up to me..." Len’s voice was suggestive, but his hands were even more. His hand was already between his legs playing with his balls and his entrance, just gently teasing and waiting for some kind of verbal consent to go on further.

"Yes, please..." Barry moaned and pushed himself against his fingers. He was lost. 

"Needy..." Len mocked as he pushed a finger in. He wouldn’t admit for the world that he also struggled to hold back from just pushing him down and fucking him into the sheets all morning.

Barry just moaned and kissed him again. If that meant he would get what he wanted -needed- then yes, he was needy. 

"Lie on your stomach!" Len said in a cold commanding voice that made Barry's cock twitch. It wasn’t the same as he used as Captain Cold but it was close and that tiny little difference was the hottest thing Barry could imagine at that second.

Barry of course obeyed and in the meantime, he also got rid of his only piece of clothing. 

Len didn't leave him untouched for any longer than it was absolutely necessary. He only grabbed a condom and a bottle of lube from the nightstand before he was back. He rolled the condom on and slicked up his fingers before pushing two of them inside Barry. He pushed against his prostate to hear his sweet voice again. He knew he would miss it every day -no, every single second - until he could hear it again. 

Barry moaned and struggled like a good boy he was, taking and enjoying everything he got. 

Len moved his fingers for a little while and joined a third for a half minute before he leaned to Barry's ear. "Can you take me now?" He asked as he put the head of his cock next to his fingers. He didn’t want to actually hurt him, but he’s seen his reaction to the right amount of pain before. He loved that reaction and couldn’t get enough of it.

"Yes!" Barry bit his lip. He would have to concentrate on relaxing but he wanted to please Len so badly he was ready to take anything. 

"You're so good for me..." Len whispered smirking and coated his cock with the rest of the lube from his fingers. He slowly but firmly started to push inside Barry. 

Barry let out a high-pitched yelp and kept on tensing up and forcing himself to relax. It felt so good. The warmth of Len's body, the feeling of being full and still needing more and the fact that he was practically getting everything he wanted in that moment was almost overwhelming for him. It hurt but it wasn't bad at all. 

Len didn't stop until he bottomed out. 

Barry was shaking and struggling and whining in pain and pleasure. He needed a little time there to adjust. 

Len only waited about half a minute before he started moving forcefully. 

The harshness and pain made Barry scream into a pillow but he still pushed back against it. His whole body moved with the strong thrusts and his cock rubbed against the sheets just right.  "I... I'm..." he wanted to speak but he couldn't before he came screaming Len's name. 

Len bit down hard on Barry's shoulder to stop himself from coming just yet and kept on moving. He slowed down for a little so he wouldn't hurt the oversensitive Barry that much but when he felt him pushing back harder again, he went on even harder. After a little while he was also getting closer to his orgasm. He slid a hand around Barry's neck and grabbed it hard as he pressed against his back fully, he wanted to feel those muscles constrict under him in time with his movements. This time they both came at the same time moaning. 

Len carefully pulled out and laid down next to Barry, panting. 

Barry wasn't able to move for a while. The overwhelming pleasure was still running through his body he felt so perfectly satisfied he never wanted to move again. But he had to.  His first move of course was climbing above Len and kissing him softly and thankfully. He felt relaxed and sated and that was rare lately. And it was also a rarity that he had time in the morning. 

"Do you want some breakfast? Now that thanks to you, I woke up on time, I have time to get you anything..." he smiled down at him. 

Len put his arms around Barry's waist and back to pull him down for a sweet kiss. "I'll take that offer. Bring me a croissant, the original French butter croissant of course not the disgusting ones with chocolate, and a black coffee or a flash from Jitters." He said smiling lazily. 

"As you wish!" Barry chuckled and ran off. First, he went to the bathroom for about a minute then ran off for the food. He ran over the whole city to find the best croissant but at the end he found a sweet small place which had a French owner and their croissant tasted amazing so he bought about twenty. Then he went to Jitters and got them two flashes. 

He was back at the apartment in less than ten minutes. Len just finished in the bathroom and walked back out to the kitchen. 

Barry put the food out on the table and they started eating. 

"I see you found my friend Jérôme" Len smiled proudly and a little smug. He was just curious what Barry would do. He half expected – just from his former experiences – that he would stop at the first shop that had croissants and bring some. And even with knowing Barry, he didn’t really expect him to go and find the best ones in the city.

"You could have just told me to go there, you know..." he pouted and ate three of the croissants in a minute. He didn’t mind that much though because even though he had every chance, he wouldn’t have found that awesome place if he didn’t want to please Len. He wandered why he haven’t mapped up all the good bakeries and shops before. He probably just needed a little push to realize how many other advantages his powers had. Dammit, he needed Captain Cold to teach him to enjoy his life. He almost smiled at how warm he felt about the man.

"That would have been too easy..." And it wouldn’t have given him any information on Barry, he just couldn’t give up on any chance to analyze him. He chuckled and he only took one from the plate and his coffee.

When they finished they stood up to get ready, well mainly for Barry’s sake as Snart didn't have to be anywhere on time. 

"You mentioned a next time..." Barry started insecurely. 

"Yes, Scarlet, and I meant it. Next Wednesday at eight. I'll visit you, be ready!" He said as he leaned closer to Barry next to the door. 

"Next Wednesday? But..." Barry started sadly. 

"But what?" Len asked pushing Barry up against the door. 

"But it's only Tuesday..." Barry blinked with sad puppy eyes and put his arms around Len's neck. 

"Patience sweetheart..." he kissed him slowly and gently. He kissed because he needed to close his eyes. Those adorable eyes were getting to him. 

"Do you have any idea how slow time can pass when you're a speedster?!" Barry whined but kissed back and pulled him closer. 

"That's not changing anything." Len answered with a cruel smile. "Be patient and you won't regret." 

He then stepped back and changed his demeanor into his normal one. 

Barry sighed. Yeah, it was the end of this time's fairy tale part. They had to fall back to the real world.

They went out together and parted just in front of the building without saying any goodbyes. 

Len went to find Mick as they planned a job out of town. Len meant it when he said that this was his city and that he loved it. The reason why they went away was that Mick was going crazy without setting fires and Len promised him a big one.

 

⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡

 

Barry went to the station. He first ran but then realized he had plenty of time, so he walked the last few blocks. He was practically flying with happiness and contentment and he was early. 

He met with the captain at the door. 

"Good morning, Captain!" He greeted with a bright smile. 

"Good morning!" He smiled too as they walked into the building. "I don't know who's this guy but I already like him." He said looking at Barry then his watch and then at Barry again. 

Barry laughed happily. "Yeah, he likes to be punctual..." that was just so painfully true...

He headed up to his lab and got to work on super speed. He had no idea how this worked but he had the best night sleep in a very long time even though it was just a few hours. He felt so relaxed in Len's arms that he blacked out completely. Work was a lot easier like this. At noon, he was over every single case that has been left out because of more serious and high-profile cases from the last two months. He went around for a few times among his colleagues to handle them the files so they could close the cases. In the afternoon, he ran the tests for the latest cases where there were only a few samples yet. At the end of his shift he felt like a hero for doing so much work but he was also a little tired when he left for STAR labs.

Yeah, back to the usual duties. He took the suit and ran a few checking rounds and stopped some mugging and two robberies. He was a little hopeful that maybe he would find Snart but there wasn't much chance and he didn't get lucky. 

"Hey, Barr, we're all here now!" He heard Joe's voice through the comms so he headed back to the labs. 

He found there Cisco, Caitlin, Dr. Wells and Joe. All of them looking concerned. 

"We need to sum up what we know for starters." Well said to start this conversation the possibly least awkward way. And with it he pointed out that he believed Barry in case anyone doubted it before. 

"We know he's back. And that he's a speedster like me, possibly faster..." he started and realized they had actually no real information on him. "He wanted to hurt me but not by his own hands..."

~yes and he deeply regrets it now...~ Wells thought. 

"That's not much..." Cisco said honestly. 

"Do you think you could maybe build a sensor or something that can detect high speed?" He asked hopefully. 

"Even if he could- well, I think he can- it would be useless... by the time he could notify you it would already be too late..." Wells reasoned. 

"Maybe... but maybe I could stop him from hurting anyone else... or just set up a trap...." Barry was desperate for any idea. 

"I can try..." Cisco said already lost in thoughts about how to make it useful.  

"Maybe we could build a detector or a camera that can detect his moving patterns and try to find a match..." Barry was thinking half loud. 

"I don't think the technology exists..." Wells pointed out. 

"I have to agree with that one..." Cisco added. 

"Yeah... right, sorry..." Barr mumbled quietly looking down. 

"Don't worry, son..." Joe put his hand on his shoulder. "We're gonna figure something out."

"Caitlin, what do you think about creating a speed dampener serum? Do you think it's possible?" He asked still hopeful. 

Wells thought it was adorable how hopeful and naive Barry was. He had a serum like that and he planned on using it against him at one time. Just to scare him.

"I do have some ideas about that... but we don't exactly have test subjects..." Caitlin started actually interested. 

"I'm here." Barry said immediately. 

"Hell no!"

"No way, Barry!"

"Dude, that's a bad idea!"

Joe, Wells, and Cisco shouted at the same time. 

"Alright, alright... it was a bad idea..." Barry sighed. He was impatient and excited about Len and couldn't really concentrate. He wanted something to finally work out. He felt like nothing was going anywhere and it drove him crazy. 

The next few days went by incredibly slowly and boringly. Barry managed to get to work on time almost every day. 

He still felt the energy from their last time with Len but Flash business was a little rough sometimes. There were too many people to pay attention to and he got shot in the meantime. It hurt a lot and he was always a little more tired after serious injuries. It took more energy to heal so fast, than usual stuff did.

He expected to hear something from Len or his rogues but it was even bigger than he estimated. On Friday, in the afternoon - of course when people tend to concentrate less on their job - they broke into a research facility. It was a huge laboratory with chemicals for testing several things, mostly for batteries and mine explosives. Well there wasn't any evidence about who broke in because the whole building was destroyed, effectively to dust.

 Yes, it burned down completely. Someone - Barry was fairly certain, Mick - used the substances in combinations (well, thermite) to create fire hot enough to destroy anything (the building to be exact). Yes, nobody could be sure about this as it was possible that it was just mixed accidentally in the fire as the building went down or it was stored somewhere in the building. For an average viewer, it could have been a simple accident but for example to Barry's expert eyes it was destroyed too perfectly. There was no usable proof for anything just like in almost all of Len's cases. Because Barry was sure Len was involved. It was declared to be an accident on Monday and the insurance company had to pay. It was also far enough to be out of Barry's league so he had no chance to look at the scene. He could have run there as the Flash to sneak a peek but it wasn't worth it. Though it wasn't very comforting that the experts on the scene couldn't decide if there was anything stolen and they couldn't look any more after it was decided to be an accident. 

So, it was one more thing to drive Barry's attention away from where it should be. He got tired out over the weekend. There were two bank robberies with hostages and a murder during one of them but a little further. The murderer used the fact that everyone's attention was on the bank. Then there were the usual things he dealt with every day, though it seemed to him that every criminal was exceptionally busy this weekend. He swore he stopped at least a hundred small crimes including muggings and arsonists. All of these gave work to both the Flash and Barry. 

They were also working hard on his speed every afternoon as usual. He put even more effort into it now that he had an enemy who was even faster. 

Monday and Tuesday, he was late again and he got a few questioning looks from the captain. 

"What happened, Mr. Allen?" He asked after waiting ten minutes in Barry's lab for the younger to arrive. "Did you have fight?" He asked gently because Barry looked tired. He was happy for him, and also the fact that he could have his employee on full capacity. 

"No... he's just out of town for work..." he almost laughed at that and only hoped his smile was somewhat fond and not too disapproving, also the captain’s choice of words didn’t help him either on that end. "I miss him… I'm sorry!" He looked down. Maybe at least the captain won't be mad at him. 

"It's okay. You've been good during the weekend." He handed Barry a pile of files. "These are priorities today." 

"Yes, sir! And thank you!" Barry smiled. 

It was half past nine, Tuesday. There was only 34 and a half hours till Len came back. He couldn't wait but he had to start working. If he could concentrate on it, it would help time pass. 

 

⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡⚡

 

Len thought he would be able to handle it easily but he was wrong. He missed Barry like crazy. 

Luckily Mick was driving so he could just stare out on the window and think about what he would do to Barry. His own sweet, pliant, and beautiful speedster. He had too many ideas and of course he got aroused from the thoughts. 

He didn't even notice when they pulled over to their usual watching post near the lab. He only came back to his senses when he felt Mick's strong hand squeezing his thigh. 

"What?" He looked at the other man surprised. 

"been talking to you..." he looked unimpressed but then his hand slid form Len's thigh to his abs and down into his pants. Grabbing and slowly stroking him. 

"Fuck..." Len breathed. He was harder than he realized from his thoughts. "Sorry, I've been thinking... Mick..." he sighed. It was good but he knew Mick wanted more. So, he just tried to calm his body enough to manage a questioning look in Mick’s direction.

"Backseat." Mick groaned and a few seconds later they were in the back where they were less visible for the people passing the car. Well, if anyone passed the car. They were pretty far from busy places. The whole facility was out of the city in the suburbs, mainly for safety reasons. Otherwise Len wouldn’t be willing to do anything like this where there was even a small but actual chance of being seen.

Mick opened his jeans and freed his cock to then drive Len's head forcefully in front of it. He rarely got blowjobs from Len but he also rarely found him so turned on, so he took his chances.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked when Len wasn't willing to take him yet. 

Len just mouthed Mick's huge cock for now. He liked giving blowjobs sometimes but he hated the vulnerability that came with it. "I have a date." He said with a smile and licked the tip, clever tongue playing around it. 

"What? Who?" That was interesting. And fuck Snart was good at teasing. He was hardening fast. "The Flash?"

"No..." Len chuckled and it was partly true. "His name's Barry. He's fuckin perfect..." he sighed at the end and took Mick into his mouth. 

"Oh yeah..." Mick sighed and let his head fall back. 

Len bobbed his head a few times but then let him fall out of his mouth, turning back to just mouthing and licking. "He's exactly my type." He couldn't hold back his happy grin. "He's beautiful and innocent and sweet but he's up for anything I want... in bed..." 

"In bed?" Mick couldn't hold back from asking. Did that mean the kid was against their lifestyle? Len was never willing to do anything with people who didn't accept him. Maybe that was why he always ended up with the worst people.

"He works at the CCPD." Len answered and before Mick could react he swallowed almost his whole length. 

Mick had to grab the door and Len's shoulder hard. He didn’t touch his head though, he hated the idea of trapping him in a vulnerable position like that. Damn it felt so good. There weren't many people who could do that for him. There were lots and lots of disadvantages of having a cock so huge any pornstar would envy. "Fuck, Snart!"

Len hummed and swallowed around him before he pulled back to breath. He took him a few more times, just letting it slip down his throat and back but after it he decided it was enough abuse for his throat today and returned to just taking what he could fit into his mouth comfortably, stroking the rest with his hand. 

"Fuck, you're still giving the best blowjob in the world." His hips were occasionally trembling which showed Len that he was getting close. 

"Don't come before fucking me!" Len said. His voice was a little hoarse after the abuse on his pharynx. 

"You know I won't. But a cop, Lenny?!" he couldn't believe his friend. 

"He's not a cop, he's a CSI..." Len answered amused. It was so rare that Mick called him that and he both loved and hated it. 

"So, he can actually catch you..." Mick looked down at him not so amused. That meant the guy was probably smart and good and handsome. Was that a small flare of jealousy? It was new to him. Snart would have to be really into the guy if he accepted that fact. 

"He probably could, but he won't." Len smiled confidently. 

"Yeah?" He asked pulling Len up by his chin and kissing him. He pulled him into his lap to rub against him a little before he opened his pants and started pulling it down together with his underwear. He wanted to undress him completely and he was pretty sure Len would let him right now but well it was still a quickie in a car so it wasn't worth it. But he pulled his pants down as much as he could and then turned their position. 

The momentum knocked Len hard against the seat but he didn't say a word, just a little moan had been knocked out of him.

Mick grinned and pulled his pants off above. He loved Len's flexibility allowing them to do so many things in so small places. And that decided the position because he couldn't miss a chance seeing it. When he finally completely freed him from his pants, after having a few minutes of trouble with his shoes, he positioned him into almost sitting but a little lower. Then he pulled his legs apart and up basically folding him. 

Len positioned his feet behind the headrests so he didn't have to hold them in place and grabbed the third one with his hands, opening himself up for Mick to do what he pleases. 

Mick looked at him for a few seconds taking in the view. "Fuck you're still hot." He grabbed the lube from one of the pockets and slicked his fingers. If Len could take his time to give a blowjob, he can take his time to prep him properly. 

He leaned in and started a sweet but passionate kiss marathon and played with a finger around Len's hole. It was so sweet as he could barely move his hips in this position, which meant Mick was in complete control over the pace again. He pushed in a finger and he was so caring and kind one could think they were romantic lovers. 

They were kissing quietly as Mick prepared Len. Only after the third finger and the constant rubbing against his prostate, Len started to give some sounds of pleasure. 

"Ah... Mick, please...huh a-ah..."his legs were trembling hard already with the pleasure and the stretch. 

"Patience, babe." He teased and continued fingering him. After a little while he joined a forth finger and kissed and sucked Len's neck. 

"Mickmickmickpleasepleeeeasee..." Len was whining and shaking.  

He kissed him slowly while he pulled on the condom that he opened already when he was around two fingers just to tease Len with the sound. 

"If you ask so nicely." He smiled and pulled back a little to look into Len's beautiful, lost in pleasure eyes. 

"Yes yes... please..." he sighed hopefully when Mick pulled his fingers out. 

Mick put the head of his cock gently against his hole and pushed on it a little but then pulled back and pushed in only two fingers. 

"Fuck you!" Len groaned angrily and his hands moved to do something. 

They moved but they were too slow. Mick caught them and put them back where they were and with the same flow of movements he leaned forward and pushed his cock deep inside Len. He just pushed and pushed and pushed until Len tensed and struggled against the intrusion. But when he wanted to make a sound or say something, anything Mick kissed him roughly to shut him up and pushed even deeper. 

Len whimpered and struggled and grabbed hard the headrest. It didn't exactly hurt but it was a lot to take. He was so well prepared and teased that the little burn and pain just made it even better. 

"Yesssss ohmygodMick!" He whined again. 

"Hmm... you must be really turned on with how vocal you are..." he teased but finally fucked into him. 

"Yeahahyesss right there!" And Mick kept the angle. 

When Mick was getting close again he started stroking Len's cock. He only needed a couple of pulls before Len came hard onto his hand. He wanted to play with him a little more but his enthusiasm was too much of a turn on to hold on much longer. He came inside the other man a few thrusts later. 

They both needed a few minutes of just breathing before they could move again. Mick helped Len slowly let his legs down so he wouldn't pull a muscle, then he carefully pulled out. They cleaned up with the paper towels they kept for times like this as much as they could. 

They sat next to each other for minutes, just staring at the front seats, where they should be sitting, like right now. Then they looked at each other, not wanting to move. Finally, Mick started laughing and Len joined soon. Then they kissed. 

"So, where were we?" Mick asked still smiling. 

"I want you two to be at least friends." Len stated and started dressing. He was pretty well practiced at dressing on the back seat especially after sex and before jobs. 

"You fell for him already?" Mick grinned. All his jealousy faded by his orgasm. Len only let him meet his boyfriends when he was serious about the relationship, but then always. Mick was usually the last trial for worthiness before Len could let himself have feelings for someone.

"No." Len rolled his eyes, mock-annoyed at the stupid question, but then returned to business. "Well we did not come here to fuck and talk."

They finally climbed back to the front seats. Yes, opening the door and sitting in like a normal person is too easy. 

They mapped up all the good entry and leaving points on the building before they proceeded to the plan. Which was in Mick's words "making it beautiful" by burning it down. Len didn't really care about this place but thought it wouldn't be bad to get some of their research just for the fun of it. He also made sure that the evacuation of the building wouldn't be obstructed. Research facilities had to have some sort of effective evacuation plan and way. At least Len hoped. He wouldn't want to make Barry mad at him now, would he?

Luckily everything went according to his plan so everyone was happy. And he had to appreciate Mick's efficiency in destroying the building. It made a small turn around his mind that he could use this efficiency some other times to destroy their traces but it would be too obvious on its own. But watching it made Mick very happy and that was worth it. The last remains of tension only disappeared out of him on Monday, when he was riding Mick's cock on the couch with the tv on. He came not long after they declared that the fire at the lab was decided to be an accident. He didn't like big booms but he liked to get away with them. And yeah, no more sex till he met Barry or he won't be able to keep up. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!!!  
> I'm a little depressed about this story because I forgot Eobard's masterplan (basically the plot)...  
> I'll probably write more in the close future though... I don't know what's going to happen... 
> 
> Also, comments are love! (and any ideas for masterplan details...)


	5. Work in progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are a few phrases that maybe remind someone to plot but mostly just Barry awkwardness, cuteness and smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait again... I didn't mean to take this long but I also fucked up my patophysiology test so... well, fuck my life...  
> This chapter accidentally got longer than I meant it... I have no idea how it happened but I got caught up in the smut and it doubled the word count.... xD

Tuesday night when Barry was asleep in his bed Harrison Wells was standing next to him. 

\--you're gonna be mine, Barry-- Eobard thought watching the younger man. He took a huge risk by coming here as Dr. Wells but he needed to touch him without gloves on. He knew that Barry slept real deep for about an hour every few nights. Being a speedster had that single disadvantage that he needed deep sleep occasionally to fully regenerate. He reached out and ran a hand through Barry's soft hair. The younger man didn't even move at the touch and Eobard wanted to grab it roughly. He wanted to show him who he was to see the horror and fear and anger in those sweet hazel eyes. In his first plan, he just wanted to kill him. Then he just wanted to torture him, to cause the most pain he can. But now, now he wanted all of him, he wanted to take him, fuck him, torture him, and own him as fully as it's possible. He wanted to slowly torment and abuse him until he breaks.

He turned Barry onto his back, pulled off the blanked and straddled him. He knew he won't wake the younger man but he was careful. He ran his fingers down from Barry's hair down his face, his mouth to his neck and his chest. 

"You're gonna be mine." He whispered and leaned in to gently kiss his lips. So soft, so sweet, so warm it was almost painful to hold back from just taking everything. 

He sat back up and opened his pants. He started stroking himself slowly in sync with Barry's breathing. He imagined those delicate, luscious lips around his cock or that tight hot ass. 

He put his hand around Barry's neck gently forcing himself not to try and choke him. He fastened his strokes as he got closer. He entertained with the thought to come on Barry, it was unbelievably tempting but he was a pretty sure that leaving his DNA wouldn't be smart. He came into a paper towel and it was even easier to imagine it was Barry's hand cupping the head of his cock through the thin layer. He didn't stop stroking himself, as he intended to use every second before Barry's sleep lightened. 

"You're gonna scream so deliciously when I finally take you..." electricity ran through his body and he came again. 

Barry's nipples hardened at the cool air without his blanket. Eobard was glad Barry slept in his underwear and he didn't have to spend time on undressing and redressing him. He carefully grabbed Barry's cock through the fabric and grinned when he gave a little sigh. There was hot electricity in the air between them. 

Eobard barely came the sixth time when he saw Barry frown a little and he knew his sleep slowly lightened and he would wake up if he touched him again. 

He climbed off of the younger man and after a second thought he pulled the blanket back over him and left. 

He thought about giving a visit to Leonard but he wasn't sure what he can allow himself to do to the man. He knew he was awake from his cameras and he was too tired from running to Barry's and back, and he was too sated from it to let out his desire to hurt Snart. 

 

⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️

 

Wednesday was the slowest day in Barry's life. He couldn't concentrate on a single thing the whole day. He barely managed to at least get a single case done and not to break any of his equipment. He sometimes got lost in thoughts sped up when not even knowing what he was doing and almost ruined evidence. 

He needed to calm down and do something useful. He sneaked out four times during the day to run around blowing off some steam. He was so turned on and so impatient and so nervous he could barely contain himself. He had to grip the table not to vibrate and almost jumped every time someone came into his lab. 

First Joe. 

"Hey, Barr!" Joe greeted him when he had some time to come up to him. 

"Joe! Hi!" His voice was a little high pitched as he barely held back from jumping up with test tubes in his hand. "Sorry, I'm a little excited today..."

"I can see that..." he said dryly. "Be careful about running out so many times for nothing. What makes you so jumpy?"

Barry held back from gulping, but it left an uncomfortable ball in his throat that made speaking harder. 

"I don't know... I guess there's something in the air, I feel like I'm charged..." he lied. Well, at least he thought he lied because he wasn't sure all his excitement was from waiting for the night. It could be but he still felt strange. He felt strange now, that Joe mentioned and he came up with this lie. He shook it off and smiled. He felt easier for a little while and he could work a little. 

Then the captain. 

" 'Morning Allen!" He greeted with a firm voice and it did make Barry jump. 

Barry's mind started to race everywhere to remember if he messed up something again. He couldn't find anything. 

"Good morning Captain!" He speed-gulped to avoid the ball in his throat.

"You seem especially..." he shook his fingers in Barry's direction, searching for a good word. "Vibrant, today"

"I'm sorry. It's just my... my boyfriend..." it was strange but good to say. "Comes home tonight."

"Then I suggest more working and less jumping." Singh answered with a hard stare into the very core of Barry. He wasn't happy about this kind of crazy vibrant useless energy around the kid. It made him excited too for nothing and it made concentration harder. 

"Yeah... yeah, I mean yes, sir!" Barry tried to control himself. It didn't work. 

Then Iris came in with lunch. 

"Hi Barry!" She smiled and put down the food on one of the tables that didn't have any substance of unknown origin. 

"Hey, hi, Iris!" He stuttered but beamed at the sight of food. "Oh my god you're a life saver!" He hugged her friendly and haven't realized it yet. 

Iris laughed and damn she was beautiful but he could finally see it with happiness in his heart instead of painful longing. 

They ate and talked about mostly her day and her week so far and a little about how hard Barry worked during the weekend and how tired he was. Barry almost spilled about Len but it would have been awfully complicated and he's not capable of pulling of a lie like that, especially not with Iris. It hurt again that he couldn't tell her about being the Flash. He wanted to tell her so bad and wanted to tell her everything about the excitement of running so fast and catching criminals, to finally be able to do things that matter. And of course, that would give some sense to him and Len. Well at least after some explaining. And he wanted to do that explaining. He wanted to talk to Iris about his love life like they used to. He needed to find a way but if he told her that would feel like he betrayed Joe. 

When Iris left Eddie came up. 

"Hey, Barry! How are you?" He greeted and gave him a few files and a small bag of samples. 

"Hi, Eddie! I'm fine thanks! I heard you and Iris are going out tonight." He smiled happily. He was truly, honestly happy for the warm love that Iris radiated when she talked about it. 

"Yeah, I'm planning to take her for a movie in the new cinema that opened last week and I made dinner reservations in the Sky restaurant! But please don't tell her it's a surprise." He explained with the same radiating love and excitement as Iris. 

"Wow, that's awesome!" Barry got excited too but this time for them. "It sounds amazing! She's gonna be so happy!"

"Thanks! I needed to tell someone, cause it didn't feel real. But really don't tell her!" He reminded. 

"I won't! I wouldn't ruin such an amazing night!" He smiled sweetly. 

These encounters helped him get back into his working flow and he started to go over his tasks. 

He worked late and he only realized it at seven fifty that he was supposed to be home already. He planned to go home at six and clean his small apartment and maybe make some food. Well it's off the table now and he'll be late if he didn't hurry up. 

He finished up in a few seconds and ran out with normal speed for a few blocks before he sped up and ran home. He cleaned up as much as he could and took a fast shower and some clean clothes. 

The doorbell rang at exactly eight o'clock. His whole body vibrated with excitement and he opened happily. 

"Hey, Len, come in!" He stepped away from the door and barely held himself back from grabbing the older man and pulling him inside. Sometimes human speed seemed so slow.

"Scarlet!" Len smiled a tiny little bit at Barry's excitement. 

When Barry closed the door, Len pushed him up against it and kissed him. It wasn't something big just a small sweet taste and it meant so much to both of them that they didn't even understand that small flicker in their stomach that it caused. 

"Mmh I missed you..." Barry sighed and put his arms around Len's neck to pull him back for another kiss. 

"Sweet." Leonard kissed him then kissed his jaw and neck and bit down hard where he knew Barry was the most sensitive. In the meantime, he got rid of his shoes and with Barry's help, his jacket. 

Barry whined and arched against him. He missed this so much that the anticipation and need slowed down everything and he had to concentrate so he wouldn't concentrate on it. 

"So, what's the plan?" Barry asked half a sigh. 

"You're hosting..." Len murmured against his skin with a grin. 

"I wanted to make dinner but I just arrived home so..." Barry started a little insecure. 

"You're hungry." Len concluded almost chuckling. 

"I'm always hungry but yeah..."

"Let's order something, I don't want to let you go..." he slid his arm around Barry's waist and pulled him further into the apartment. He pulled him to the couch and let them both fall back onto it with himself under and Barry on top of him. He chuckled at Barry's surprised sound and reached for his phone on the coffee table and easily entered Barry's code. 

"Hey, how did you know that?" Barry blinked surprised and a little angry. 

"Oh, come on, Iris's birthday? It's too easy..." he grinned and his arm tightened around Barry. 

"It can be yours if you tell me!" Barry smiled and kissed his neck. 

Len froze. Did he just? No, he didn't. Or did? Did that mean Barry handled him on the same level as his sister/love? Or was it just sweet little Barry being adorable without realizing? Yeah, probably it was just Barry being kind without thinking. He had to believe that to calm his nerves.

"Don't you have a file on me?" He asked because he needed some reality to slip back into their conversation. 

"The police does, but... I'd feel better not... I mean it would feel like stalking..." Barry babbled. 

"How do you think I know your stepsister's birth date?" He asked with raised eyebrows. Barry can't be so naive to miss that. 

"I.. oh. Oh!" Barry stared down at Len who scrolled between the choices and decided on Thai food. He first disabled the credit card and tapped in his order and gave it to Barry. 

Barry stopped staring at him long enough to make his order for an army and didn't even notice that he couldn't pay before he continued staring at Len. 

"You're not as intimidating as you want to be..." Len finished the order with the option of cash and put the phone back on the table. He turned all his attention back to Barry. "It's cute actually." He looked back at him and slowly hardened it into a stare. 

Barry tried to keep up but finally he swallowed and gave up. Obviously, Len stalked him. Why wouldn't he, after kidnapping and torturing two people to find out his identity? He was curious how much he knew about him but probably everything. He was basically an open book for anyone who cared enough to look. And with Facebook in the picture it was scary how open he was. He hid his face in Len's neck for a few seconds.

"On a scale 1 to 10 how difficult am I to figure out?" He asked quietly. 

"I'd say a strong eleven." Len pulled them upwards for a more comfortable position and slid his arms around Barry. 

"I'm serious!" Barry raised his head. There was a little flush to give some color to his face. 

"So am I, Barry. It's easy to find out most of the things about you, but the whole picture is a different question." He answered looking at those amazing eyes. "You are an open book but the footnotes are cryptic and enigmatic... and I love puzzles!" 

"Oh... wow..." Barry blinked, with red cheeks. "That's... you're really good at this..." he ended up saying and kissed Len slowly.

"At what?" He wasn't sure what he meant because it was different with everyone he dated what they took from what he said. 

"At compliments..." Barry chuckled. There was a tempting itch under his skin to undress both of them. Then he got a little insecure. "It was a complement, right?"

"Yeah it was." He smiled gently and ran a hand through Barry's hair. "I just couldn't be sure that you'd see it that way" He felt relieved that he did. He often ended up arguing over what meant to be a compliment. It felt really good to be with someone who was on the same intellectual level. 

"I did and I liked it." Barry reinforced shifting a little to find a comfortable position and somehow slipped down next to Len, squeezing himself between him and the backrest. 

Len almost laughed at him and decidedly did not help him. When Barry finally stilled he turned to his side and pressed against Barry.

"Oh, and I knew you were up to something but I didn't expect it to be so big..." he tried to force his voice to be disapproving it didn't really work with their bodies pressed so close.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Len said and noticing his tone, he moved his hips a little to rub against Barry. 

"I hope Mick enjoyed..." he sighed. 

"He enjoyed watching." His lips were playing somewhere around Barry's ear. 

"Oh, come on I know you knew it's out of my reach... and it's already deemed to be an accident." He whined a little and nuzzled against Len's neck. He was curious he couldn't help it. It was so not their style but he was more than hundred percent sure it was them. But Len was so close he could barely breath. "Are you planning to turn me into a pancake?" 

"Let's say Mick's sated now for a while." He grinned obviously not admitting anything. He never does. He learned not to a long time ago. Though he couldn't keep out his own contentment from his voice. "I like you pressed up here like this..."

"Like this?" Barry teased. "I'd prefer less clothes..." he wanted to push Len a little further to get rid of some of the annoying textile but his hands were pushed behind his back. 

"Not yet..."Len whispered before he started kissing Barry a lot more possessively than before. "I want to tie you up." He started against his mouth while he stopped kissing those sweet lips. "I want to rip your clothes off and make you scream."

"Please!" Barry whined and wanted to grab any part of Len he could reach but right when he started to reach he realized that it would be a lot hotter to just obey and he put his hand back behind his back. 

"Good boy!" Len grinned against his lips and continued kissing. "I'm gonna use actual ropes this time."

Barry gave a complaining whine. 

Len answered the whine by grabbing Barry's ass and pushing his leg between Barry's legs. 

"I don't have that much self-control." Barry complained.

"You should learn some..." Len teased. 

"But I don't want to control myself... I want you in control..." he was whining and struggling to keep his hand behind his back. 

"I will be in control, and you'll obey!" Len answered in hot and cold tone that drove Barry crazy. 

"But it's so hard when..."

"When?"

"When I could do anything...." he gave a small kiss. "I mean..." he used his speed and the next second Len was lying on his back and Barry was straddling him. For a second his hands were on either side of Len's head but in the next moment he put them back behind his back and gripped his elbows. He started slowly moving his hips. 

Len didn't really like the position because he felt vulnerable like this, especially knowing how much stronger Barry was. But he also liked this fact because he could do anything to him without having to be scared he would hurt him. Not that he planned to do anything that actually hurt Barry in bed, and he had enough control over himself to stop at any time, but still. He knew Barry could get away anytime and that he stayed meant he really wanted it. It felt good and safe. 

Len grabbed Barry's hips to control their movements. He sighed and Barry moaned. 

"You know, I love seeing you struggle like that." He slowly sat up and slid an arm around Barry's waist to hold him close. He changed their position so Barry's back was against the backrest but he was still on Len's lap, his legs were around Len's waist. Len opened his own legs enough that he could press against Barry's ass and Barry was trapped between him and the back again. 

"Please... I want my clothes off... I need to feel you..." he nuzzled against Len's neck with his hands still behind his back. 

"And you want to greet the delivery guy naked?" Len was still teasing. He almost laughed when he saw how red Barry turned by the thought. "Don't worry I'm gonna fuck you well tonight."

"Mmmh..." Barry was panting. He rested his face on Len's shoulder and tried to calm himself down a little. "You're driving me crazy." 

"I can see that..." he was gently stroking his back. 

It felt sweet and intimate. They stayed there for a few minutes. 

"I want you to meet Mick." Len said quietly after a while. "I mean like Mick and Barry, not Heatwave and Flash."

Barry shuddered a little. He was a bit scared of Mick to be honest. It was just some kind of reflex of his from when he was just a clumsy nerd without his powers to be scared of big guys. "Okay" he said when he noticed that Len was waiting for an answer. 

"Despite what he looks like, he's not a bully against weaker people." Len said calmingly. 

"I'm not weak. But I'll give him a chance." He smiled, he knew this was important to Len. 

"Good." He stopped himself from thanking him the very last second. Why did the kid made him feel so good and safe? His thanking would have been for a lot more than just him accepting Mick but he wasn't ready to admit that, not even to himself. 

They started kissing again slowly and intimately, when the doorbell rang. 

Barry was up in a second and Len needed a few more seconds to steady himself in the standing position where he suddenly found himself. Not much later Barry opened the door. Len stayed a little back to get his money from his wallet and listened. 

"Hey, Pete!" Barry greeted warmly. "I thought you were working the mornings this month." 

Why did Barry know the guy's schedule? Why was he jealous at something small like that? He just probably ordered a lot from them. Or just knew the guy from somewhere else. But why would he care?

"I'm working double shifts so I can take my little sister to the amusement park! Her birthday's in two weeks." He told zealously. 

That one came close to Len again. He wasn't mad or jealous any more and took another hundred dollars in his hand. 

"That's awesome she's gonna love it!" Barry was enthusiastic too and that made Len smile. He was so adorable being happy for anyone in the world. 

"Oh, that reminds me, why didn't you pay beforehand like usually?" Pete asked truly surprised and curious.

"I didn't?" Barry asked surprised and that was when Len stepped in. 

"Because I'm paying tonight." Len stepped next to Barry and slid one arm around his waist. Barry almost took all the bags already and looked surprised at him. He just gave him a small kiss on the cheek and took the last bag on his wrist before paying. 

"Keep the change!" He flashed his most charming smile.

"Wait that's a lot..." Pete started blinking at the money, he probably thought Len accidentally gave a hundred for a ten or something like that. 

"Keep it, anything for a little sister's happiness." He pulled Barry back and closed the door on the still shocked delivery boy. 

"Wow, that was nice!" Barry chuckled and gave back a kiss on Len's cheek. 

"I can be nice." He looked back playing a little sour though Barry's tone wasn't mocking at all. "How do you know him so well?"

Barry laughed at his tone. "From high school, don't worry he has a girlfriend. But you gave him so much tip, he's gonna think you're my sugar daddy..."

They put the bags on the kitchen counter and Len pushed Barry against it for a hot kiss. 

"I don't care. I know what it's like to work you ass off legally or illegally for a little sis." He was serious and that made Barry serious too. 

"It's maybe personal but his father left them and his mother had an accident that put her in a wheelchair. I want to help him but I don't really have the resources other than running an additional round around their block. So, thanks because that meant a lot." Barry put his arms around Len's neck and looked deeply into his eyes while he talked. 

Now Len was even happier he added that tip. He liked to help those who were in a similar situation as he used to be regarding the taking care of your sister part. It made him weak, in a good way. 

"Then I'm glad I could help a little." He smiled. Why was he like this? He wanted to keep his cold and evil persona in front of Barry, to avoid giving him the proof of having a lot more good in him than he admits. He wasn't very good at being bad in front of those he cared about. He considered it a weakness that he needed to work on. 

Barry chuckled and kissed him passionately. "You're such a good man." 

"Barry..." tried to deny. 

"You just proved it..." Barry's tone was slightly mocking in a cute teasing way. "You're good and caring. " he giggled against his mouth and kissed him on. 

"Oh really? So, you're playing like this?" His voice was threatening and hot. 

"You're so admirable and precious..." Barry was still grinning and he wanted to go on but Len kissed him harder and grabbed his ass to shut him up. 

Len then stepped back and pulled Barry with him to the living room. He turned back with a fast spin and opened Barry's pants. 

"I thought we were gonna eat." Barry blinked. 

"Shut up." Len whispered and kissed him again gently but his hands were in his underwear. He stroked carefully his length and his other hand found its way between his ass cheeks. 

Barry gave a small moan into the kiss. "You're so amazing..." he went on chuckling. 

"I told you something." Len said threateningly and bit harshly into Barry's soft lower lips. When Barry wanted to pull away he raised his hand from his cock and grabbed his hair to strongly keep him in place. 

Barry moaned a little louder than before, his hands shot up to grab Len's shoulder and his hand in his hair. 

The second Len let out his lip from between his teeth he pushed two fingers into him. 

Barry hissed. It burned a little but he was so needy, he pushed his hips forward to rub against Len, who scissored them and made him whine. 

"Len... mmh..." he grabbed from his shoulder to his other wrist to make him slow down, but when he did Len just joined a third finger and Barry yelped. "Ngh..."

"Told you something." Len said quietly. It was scary. 

Barry looked up at him silently. There was a little amount of unease in his eyes and he didn’t want to actually hurt him. Len gently kissed him and slid his other hand to his back soothingly while his three fingers slightly and carefully moved in him. 

Barry trembled a little but stayed muted. 

"See, you can learn to control yourself." Len smiled gently. He pulled his fingers out and pushed Barry a little further to then turn him and bend him over the back of the sofa. "Stay!"

Len walked to his coat and took a small sized buttplug from its pocket and a small tube of lube. When he went back behind Barry he smiled at seeing he stayed there. He pulled his pants down from his ass to reveal his hole and chuckled at seeing him blush so hard it was visible from behind on his neck. He pushed his now lubed fingers back inside. 

"Len..." Barry couldn't hold back from moaning his name when he brushed over his prostate. 

"You're doing well, Barry!" He praised with a smile. 

He pulled back his fingers again and put the also lubed plug between his ass cheeks. 

"What are you doing?" Barry asked because he couldn't see what Len was pushing gently against his entrance. 

"Punishing you for teasing." Len answered calmly and pushed the toy harder against his slick hole and it started to enter him. 

"Ahh... that feels big..." Barry whined as it went deeper and deeper and widened constantly. It wasn’t big, he was just basically a virgin thanks to his healing abilities. 

Len gently stroked along his back and leaned forward a little closer to him. "Will you take it for me?" His voice was teasing but gentle. He meant to make Barry feel that he could say no any time. 

"I..." he moved his hips a little, testing how much it was stretching him. "Yeah... just..." he started and raised himself up and pulled Len's hand from his back around his hips to touch his skin. "Please..." he pulled his hand a little tighter around himself so he was pushed against the toy by it and leaned back to put his head on Len's shoulder. 

"Oh Barry," he started with a grin against Barry's ear. "We'll need to talk a lot, about..." he grabbed his hips harder and bit his ear. "This." He pushed the plug inside fully. 

Barry arched and moaned in pleasure. Everything felt so much better with skin contact. 

Barry was panting for a few more seconds then turned to kiss Len passionately.  

Len pulled Barry's underwear and pants back up and turned him so they faced each other. He hugged Barry tight around the waist and kissed him hard full of teeth. Barry kissed back just as hard and arched into Len to hug his neck and get as close as he could. He moaned and shivered as the plug shifted inside of him. 

"Have you brought ropes too?" He asked curiously peeking behind him at his coat. 

"Yes. It's in my bike actually." He took Barry's face in his palms. "I was tempted to sneak in and hide it in your bedroom..."

It shouldn't have made Barry so turned on.

"But I wanted you to be the one letting me in for the first time." He said and barely held back the emotions from his voice he didn't even know he felt. 

Barry stared at him for long seconds and he couldn't decide how he felt about this. Finally, he decided that he's not ready to think about feelings. "L-let's eat, b-before it cools!" He stuttered out. 

"Okay." Len nodded slowly trying to shake the spell off himself. 

They went back to the kitchen but after the first step Barry gave a little sound and grabbed Len's arm. He never tried to walk with a plug inside him before. It felt strange. 

Len just chuckled and pulled Barry close with a hand around his waist and led him to the kitchen enjoying every single one of his reactions. Barry's legs were shaking by the time they reached the counter. 

"It's adorable how sensitive you are..." Len whispered hotly into his ear. 

"Please..." Barry sighed. He wasn't sure what he wanted, but he really really wanted it. 

Len grabbed his ass and pushed the toy deeper and Barry almost screamed. 

"So please means you want more?" He sucked hard on the sensitive skin just below his ear. "I can play like that..."

"Yes, please..."

Barry sighed. He couldn't concentrate on food when Len was kissing his neck and playing with a toy in him. He reached for his own cock because he was getting painfully hard and wanted to come more than to eat already. 

"A-ah..." Len shook his head and grabbed his wrist to pull his hand away. "You're not touching yourself tonight." 

"I need it so bad... please Len!" He whined and his body trembled, then vibrated. 

"Ooh tonight's gonna be a sweet torture my beautiful Scarlet..." he grabbed his cock through his pants. "You're not coming before dinner." He grinned evilly and sat Barry down on a chair. 

Barry yelled in surprise. With his weight sitting on it, it went deeper than before. He tried to normalize his breathing and get his body back under control while Len put all the food in front of him. 

"Besides, we really need to talk." Len sat down next to him. 

"Yeah." Barry tried not to sound like he was moaning. 

They started to eat. Well, Barry started to eat first and after a little Len joined him.

"I want you to know some things before we start." Len started between two bites. "First, don't forget your safeword, use it when you want everything to stop. But you can ask me to stop or wait at any time and I will until you're ready to go on or decide to safeword out." He made sure Barry was paying attention before he continued. "I have a few things I want to do but I'm open to anything you want or you want to try." 

Barry blushed. His mind went blank when he wanted to react so first he just took a deep breath. 

"Thank you." Was the first thing that made it out of his mouth. He never had anyone before who wanted and appreciated him like this and also cared for him. Len made him feel good in his skin. "I... I'd like more skin contact if that's okay with you..."

"Yes." Len smiled with a still waiting expression. 

"Also, you said you'll teach me how to suck your cock." He was deep tomato red but managed to force it out. "I want you to teach me how You like it best. I want to be able to make you feel real good. I want to know every little detail that makes you moan." He struggled a little but kept the eye contact.

Len first just froze with his food halfway to his mouth then his cheeks turned to a slightly pinker color. He couldn't remember having any other partners that so openly and honestly wished to please him.

"You really want that?" He meant to sound teasing but it came out more surprised. 

"Yes, please!" Barry sounded like the plug was at a very right place. 

"You're so good for me." Len praised leaning closer to give a small kiss to his face. It was fast and soft but honest. 

Barry ate some more again before he continued. "And... well, this one's not for today but maybe sometime, I'd like to try being blindfolded. I don't think I'm ready yet, but... I know I will be." He was looking at his food this time while talking. 

"Okay, I can understand that." Len smiled encouragingly. "So, for tonight, I'm gonna tie you up for starters and get you in the mood." One side of his mouth twitched up a little meaning that 'getting in the mood' contained enough orgasms to put Barry in an euphoric high state on his own hormones. "Whip, flogger, paddle or crop stick?" He asked this time sounding like a tease. 

"Uh... flogger..?" He asked and tried to finish his dinner faster before he choked on something at Len's next sentence.  

"Teaching you to suck comes later. It wouldn't be a good idea just after dinner..." he chuckled at Barry's attempt at avoiding choking on food. Well, he made sure it didn't work. 

When Barry finally finished Len leaned in for a longer, languid kiss. He leaned into him a little more to make him rest against the back of the chair, changing the angle of the toy and making Barry moan again. He was stroking Barry again through his pants but only slightly, to just tease, but never give enough of a friction for him to get off. When he got bored with just the kissing, he stood up and pulled Barry with him. Still kissing him he slid his strong arms around his waist and pulled him towards the couch in a tight embrace. He sat down and pulled Barry into his lap, enjoying every little sound the younger man let into the kiss. One hand still around his waist and the other on his ass and the toy, he kissed him more passionately, playing with him. 

Barry's arms were mostly around Len's neck but sometimes he grabbed his shoulders or his back or his head to ground himself but it didn't really work. He felt lightheaded and lost in pleasure, completely under Len's control. He let Len decide how much pleasure he could get and he just moaned and writhed in his arms. He tried to rub against Len to get off but Len also controlled his movements by twisting the plug. 

"Wanna come?" Len asked after a few minutes finally breaking the kiss. He admired Barry's reddened lips while he waited for his answer. 

"Yeah..." he moaned before he could pull himself a little together. "Yes, please, Len..." he whined after not managing to get his body under control. 

"This feels so good... having you on my lap like this; writhing and moaning... so beautiful..." He sighed, mouthing gently at Barry's neck. 

"You're so amazing..." Barry's smiled and leaned forward to play with Len's ear and neck. He aimed gentle playfulness but when Len grabbed his hips as shifted it he sucked down harder. That probably will be a real deep colored hickey. "You're making me feel so good..."

Len grinned and turned their position to the side and put Barry on his back on the couch. He opened his pants to free his throbbing hard cock but didn't touch it yet. He grabbed Barry's wrists and pushed them into the pillow above his head, lying on top of him for a new kiss. He then pulled Barry's hands together to hold them with one hand and the other slid down along Barry's side to grab his member. He started stroking it gently while used his precum to slowly slicken it up a little to then move his hands faster. 

"Len... mmh... please..." he moaned into the kiss and trembled and vibrated under the older man.

"Come for me!" Len ordered and hummed pleased when Barry arched into him and came. "Such a good boy..."

Barry needed a few minutes to regain his composure and for now Len let him have it. He slid his arms out of Len's grip and pulled him down into a sweet but tight hug and held him there. He just needed this for a second before they started to go harder.

"I can be gentle if you want that." Len said noticing how Barry needed the more gentle attention. He would prefer to go real hard on him and channel every frustration into it to free himself but with Barry, plain vanilla was almost as satisfying.

"No." Barry smiled knowing he didn't have to do anything he didn't want. "I just needed a second and you feel really comforting on me."

Len couldn't hold back the chuckle at that. Fuck this kid was too sweet to be real. 

"But now," Barry started mischievously looking into those amazing blue eyes. "Make me scream!" 

"Oh yes, baby!" Len grinned and sat up. "You know my bike, right?" That was all he needed to say and Barry disappeared followed by his signature yellow lightning to reappear a few seconds later with a bigger black bag from Len's bike. 

"Good. Now, get rid of your clothes!" He blinked and Barry was naked in front of him. He will rip his clothes off some other time. Right now, this was satisfying enough.

Len took the bag and Barry's wrist and lead him into what he supposed was the bedroom. He looked at the bed, which was left there like Barry was in a rush this morning and haven't had time to make the bed. 

"Were you late this morning?" He asked a little reproachful. 

"Maybe..." Barry looked away. "I couldn't sleep that well, since I missed you..." he looked up a just a bit with a tiny blush on his face. 

Len had to laugh. "Damn kid, you can be real smooth..." 

Len went to the bed and pulled the bedding off only leaving the sheet. 

He remembered the plug and wasn't sure what to do about it for a few seconds. Then he put the bag down next to the bed and walked back behind Barry's back. Grabbed his hips and pushed forward so he pushed the against the toy with his own hips. He listened to Barry gasp before he bent him forward. He licked his lips, seeing that perfectly shaped ass in the air, filled with his plug. With one hand, he held Barry's hips firmly in place while with the other he started to pull out the toy. He pulled until he reached the widest part of it and then he shoved it back inside.

Barry yelped and bent over even more, grabbing the side of the bed.

Len repeated his actions a few more times before he pulled it out completely. After another thought he pushed it back in and he wasn't disappointed by Barry's reaction. First tensing a little but then relaxing and letting him do his thing. His shaking legs and sweet yelp. He did it again and Barry was dripping precum again. 

He pushed it deep inside with his other hand going for Barry's cock and he spread his legs wide. Such a good slut. He stroked him and fucked him with the toy. It was actually a quite small toy but Barry was tight. He continued until Barry was close again and didn't stop until he came. This time he didn't tell him to come but he decided that next time maybe he will. It felt so exciting to see him come on command. Finally, he pulled out the plug and put it away. 

"Lie on your stomach!" He used a commanding tone that was ice cold and burning hot at the same time. It made Barry shiver and obey. 

Len looked him over hungrily and couldn't stop himself from running his hand along Barry's smooth lines. He smacked his ass lightly. 

He then took the pillow back up and put it under Barry's hips to raise his ass up in the air. He carefully positioned his body until he was satisfied with what he saw. He opened his legs wider and put another pillow under his hips so his perfect ass was beautifully on display for him. Then he put his hands on the headboard which was luckily made of metal and had a simple but nice pattern curved out. He made Barry grab it somewhere that wouldn't hurt his hand while gripping it tight. 

"You look so hot like this..." Len whispered in awe before he poured the contents of the bag onto the bed next to Barry's head. There were the ropes, a flogger, a vibrator and the lube and condoms. Barry was sure there wasn't anything else in the bike. 

"You knew that I was gonna..." he blushed especially deep. 

"I think it fits you." Len smiled and he was honest. He took the ropes and tied Barry tightly in place by both his wrists and his ankles. But then he changed his mind and untied his right leg to then bend it and retie it under his knee up to the headboard and his ankle again on a longer rope. It gave a little less free movement for Barry but he still had plenty of room to struggle. 

When he was fully ready he looked Barry up and down and he hummed satisfied. 

"My plan is, to start by fucking you. Then I'll play with you until I'm ready to go again and you'll suck me off. Any objections?" He asked taking the lube and a condom in his hands. 

"None from me." Barry rasped and wiggled his ass a little excited.

"Good." He opened his pants to free his hard member. He almost sighed audibly when he was finally free of the tightness of the jeans. He got so hard from Barry rubbing against him that it almost hurt to keep his clothes on. When he climbed on the bed and positioned himself he first took one of the pillows out for a better angle and he had to appreciate how Barry looked good in every position. 

He pulled on the condom and lubed himself up a little to be ready but didn't try to push in yet. He started with his fingers to check how slippery and loose Barry was from the toy. He was well lubed, but so tight. 

Barry gave little whining sounds of pleasure at the fingers but he wanted more, so much more. "Please..." he tried to push back against the intrusion that wasn't enough. 

"Guess with you, please really means more..." Len grinned and pushed three fingers in right against Barry's prostate. 

"Yes please..." he mewled and moved his hip in small circles. Long fingers against his prostate milked him to the edge. "Pleasepleaseplease..." he couldn't really articulate as he was lost in the feeling that wasn't even enough. 

"If you ask so nicely..." Len pulled his fingers out and gently draw circles around his entrance to make sure it was wet and slippery and led his cock right where it wanted to go. He grabbed himself and after a few pulls put his head against Barry's hole. He was so tempted to just push in but it was so much more amusing to see Barry struggle under him, wanting to push back to somehow get Len inside. "You want it rough?....Want me to push right in? ... Make you scream? Make you take it?" He ran his palm up Barry's back while his other hand still held his member against Barry's hole with a slight push. 

"Please..." Barry squirmed. 

Len grinned evilly. He grabbed Barry's hair and yanked his head back while he pushed his elbow hard into his back to make him arch and pushed inside. He wasn't really fast, not fast enough to really hurt but wasn't slow either so Barry had to concentrate to adjust fast enough. 

"Yes!" And Barry screamed half loud and half without sound. He was gasping for air but couldn't breathe, at the same time. 

Len just started pounding into him without warning or just waiting a sec. He grabbed Barry's hips with bruising force to control the angle and the pace while he bit down on Barry's shoulder to hold back his own sounds. He knew he wouldn't last long like this so he slowed the pace a little to elongate the inevitable. "You're so good for me... my sweet Scarlet... Vibrate for me!" He whispered teasingly it's his ear before biting his earlobe. 

Barry let out a long whining sound and started to vibrate his whole body. It was so intense that he had to try and keep his hips in place to prevent his member rubbing against the pillow, because he knew that the slightest friction would make him come. 

Len's hand slid from Barry's hair to embrace his neck and shoulder and fucked him deliberately and slowly with smooth movements, aiming perfectly. 

"Oh god..." Barry blurted fighting to control his vibrations enough to keep the frequency lower than the one for phasing through the ropes. "Please..."

"Want more?" Len chuckled and started fucking him harder and faster, enough for his own pleasure. He was getting close and he didn't want to slow down this time. Finally, before the last few thrusts he grabbed Barry's cock to get him off first. He wanted to feel him clench when he came. His vibrations and struggles got erratic and he clenched rhythmically when he came, which was enough to get Len off too. Len let out a low groan as he rode out his orgasm.

Len was really careful when he pulled out of Barry. He didn't want to hurt him even though he knew he was probably getting hard already and was sensitive in good way again. He got rid of the condom not caring at all where it landed for now. He would deal with it later. 

He looked at his gaping hole and was unsure for a moment what to do with it. Then his evil grin returned. 

"Do you want to be filled?" He asked in a low and hot voice. He climbed off of Barry and took the flogger and the vibrator in hand. 

"Yes, please!" Barry whined and arched his back to raise his ass higher. 

Len slapped it with the flogger chuckling at Barry's desperate moan. He put the vibrator down and put the other pillow back under Barry. 

"Count for me!" His voice took a colder quality this time. 

"One." He heard satisfied when he hit again. He could always check how Barry felt by listening to his voice. He planned five per cheek before giving him the next toy but Barry enjoyed himself too much like that so he decided to go for ten per side and then one-one till Barry was a little more out of it. He reached almost thirty per side before Barry's counting became more like yelps. He didn't go far enough to have pain in that voice but he heard how desperate and hungry he was for probably skin contact judging by their talk. He stroked soothingly the reddened hot skin and he heard the exact voice he wanted to get by this action. 

Barry sounded wrecked and hopelessly away somewhere in his mind at the end. He wasn't really happy about counting because it was close to snapping him out of the sweet haze of the not exactly pain but intense enough feeling that gave him his high. He wanted to get lost in it but he couldn't fully when he had to keep the number in mind. But when it was getting closer to being too much without the chance of getting away in his head Len stopped and his hands were on him. That was so amazing and perfect and the only thing that could have made it better was anything in him or on his cock. He screamed and came when Len grabbed his cock and pushed two fingers inside. He was panting and gasping and Len's hands never stopped stroking his cock and prostate. He was completely lost in pleasure and he wouldn't be able to tell at gunpoint how much time went by until he came again. Then Len pulled out his fingers and grabbed his ass cheek to pull it to the side but his other hand kept stroking his cock. His cheeks felt burning hot when Len gently stroked them. 

"Please... please give me more..." Barry begged shuddering and out of breath. 

"More what?" Len teased. He was annoyingly composed in Barry's mind. Well, unlike Barry, he was sated for a little while by his orgasm.  

"Anything... everything..." Barry cried. 

Len let out a small deep laugh. He couldn't believe how perfectly responsive Barry was. He could do practically anything and Barry would beg for more. If he was a little uncomfortable he just needed to be touched and he was back in his sweet high. Len hoped it was at least partly because of him and not just how sensitive his powers made Barry. He took the vibrator in his hand and put it against Barry's wet entrance. Stroked it gently to get the toy lubed up a bit before he pushed it inside. He could feel a bit of resistance meaning that Barry was already healing and tightening back up.  He seated it fully inside of Barry and turned it on. 

"Fuck!" Barry screamed at the feeling. It wasn't just vibrating but it's head was moving in circles and Len aimed just perfectly to tease his insides at the very right places. 

"You like it?" Len stroked gently his back and ass. 

"Yesss" he could barely talk. The sensations took away all his brain capacity. 

Len watched him enjoy himself while he finally decided to get rid of his clothes. He still wasn't exactly used to just being accepted and liked as he was without questions and strange looks. When Barry looked at him, he only saw Him and not his scars or what he was, just him. He climbed next to him to lean in for a long sloppy kiss. His fingers ran into his hair and grabbed hard to take control. 

Barry kissed back but without any thought. He was finally completely lost in the feeling. The only thing he missed was a little more skin on skin but Len's lips were something good enough to get lost in. And Len's hand on his back felt grounding enough to keep him from coming. He didn't want to come at that second. He wanted that comfortable haze to last. 

Len enjoyed it just as much. He saw how far Barry was away and wanted to keep him there. They were kissing slowly and sweetly and he could feel Barry's calmer pleasure and he loved it. Next time will be slow and sweet, he decided. But he would make this moment last as long as he could, he stopped counting and caring after fifteen minutes. He felt himself hardening again but he wanted to make Barry's back burning and red before he changed for the second half of his plan. He was comfortable like this. While they kissed they slowly shifted in a position where they were both comfortable and able to relax. 

Finally, they were both too hard and needy to keep the pace so slow and steady. 

"Len..." Barry broke the kiss finally, but couldn't really explain what he wanted as he started missing the delicious kiss the moment he broke away. 

"I know." Len smiled because he knew exactly what he felt and anyways, only he could get away further to finally break the atmosphere around them that kept them from reality. After a little more kissing Len broke away at last. 

He stood up and had a devilish thought. He climbed between Barry's legs and leaned down to his cock. He took him into his mouth, grabbed the vibrator to aim more perfectly and started sucking at Barry's member. 

"Len Len Len..." Barry chanted in a long string of moans before he came. He had no chance at lasting.  

Len took the flogger and without warning he basically attacked Barry's back. 

Barry was surprised at first by the intensity but it cleared his mind for what came later so he decided he liked it very much. He felt his back burning up and every hit got more and more painful but he was far from the edge of his pain tolerance. But he knew he was closing to needing Len's touch. He felt colder and colder without it in a bad way and that gave him an idea. He tried to make a mind note to tell Len he wanted to try temperature play. 

"Len..." his voice broken on the edge of not so good. "I need you..."

"I'm here." Len said with his hand back on his back. 

"Thank you..." Barry panted and relaxed.

"Yeah, now you look like what I wanted for sucking my cock..." he started close to Barry's ear. He started to untie his limbs. "You look perfectly sensitive and high... you're so beautiful like this..." he sighed right next to Barry's ear before he went to untie his ankles too. "Get on your hands and knees!" 

That perfect little coldness returned to his voice and Barry shivered while he obeyed. 

Len put two fingers under Barry's chin and gently lead him to the side of the bed. He himself stood on the ground right next to the bed. His cock was right at Barry's face. 

"You're gonna take me. All of me, Barry." Using his name was the right choice. "Arch your back!" 

Barry obeyed and almost yelled at the shift of the toy. It was almost too much after coming so many times. 

"Open your mouth!" 

Len first just put the head of his cock in Barry's mouth. "Close your sweet lips around my head and suck on it just a little." He directed him with a smooth gentle tone. 

Barry did as he was told. He sucked a little, then lapped his tongue over the tip and repeated. 

"Yeah, that's good." Len sighed, he didn't have to tell everything. Barry was unbelievable at improvising while obeying. "Now let me push deeper!" 

Barry let him and tried to push for even more but he had to pull away to cough. 

Len smiled at it, but made an effort and didn't laugh. 

"Relax, we have time. Just concentrate on your gag reflex and let me do the pushing." He said kindly and lead his fingers into Barry's hair. He grabbed it but not hard, just to steady him. 

Barry tried to concentrate and relax his throat. 

"Yeah, let me in. Just relax..." his voice was deep and calming while he gently massaged Barry's scalp. 

Len was slow and patient, only pushing deeper when Barry's throat relaxed and gave way but still, after about two third of his length Barry pulled away again. He felt like he was choking and his eyes were filled with tears. 

Len let him take a few deep breaths but then grabbed his hair again. "Open!" He pushed in a little harder but patiently. This time when Barry wanted to pull back, he kept his head there for a few more seconds before he let him go. 

They tried it a few more times but Barry either got scared every time or just reflexively pulled back. 

"Sorry..." he murmured quietly looking aside.  

"For what, Barry?" Len asked amused a little and turning Barry's head by his hair to face him. "You're doing pretty well..." 

"No, I'm not... I keep getting away..." Barry was mad at himself for it. He wanted to be good for Len but it was harder then he first thought. And well, Len was bigger than any of his former boyfriends. 

"If you haven't noticed I'm still rock hard..." Len smiled gently. "You look and feel amazing." He reassured. 

"But I want to take you..." Barry blushed. 

"Then open your mouth!" Len said with a little more authority than before. 

Barry obeyed and gave a small surprised sound when Len grabbed his hair harder and yanked his head back for the most comfortable position for himself. 

"Deep breath, Barry!" He gave a half grin and pushed in his mouth. Then further against his throat. 

Barry wanted to pull away but the strong grip in his hair stopped him. He could have fought it but instead he just grabbed the side of his mattress. He let Len push deeper and tried to hold back from choking or gagging. 

Len pushed in deeper and deeper as Barry's throat finally gave way and pulled Barry fully onto himself. He looked down mesmerized and saw Barry's beautiful eyes filled with tears. He let his mouth fall open in awe and held Barry in place. 

Barry looked up at Len and couldn't look away. He was so excited to finally cause him to look like that. He stayed there until he was completely out of breath and it hurt his lungs. Then he raised his hand to push at Len's thigh and he was free. He coughed and had to take several deep breaths to regain himself. 

"See, you can do this." Len smiled and his voice almost broke. It felt so fucking good. One more second and he would have come down Barry's throat. He didn't mean to, though. It was a little too early for that. 

"Yeah..." Barry looked up with hazy eyes. "But I'd prefer not to repeat it for a little while... next time, if it's okay..." it felt good, but it was a bit scary. 

"Of course, it's okay!" Len crouched down to kiss Barry gently. "You've been amazing tonight."

This meant they were done with the role playing and Len would have been okay without coming a second time. Barry had a different opinion. He put his hands around Len and pulled him up onto the bed and laid him down next to himself. 

"I'm fine with finishing what I started, though..." he started going down on him. First his lips played with Len's nipples then his hands took over while his mouth found its way back to his cock and took him again. He started with what he learned and took only the head with a gentle suck, then lapped his tongue over it. 

"Barry..." it was Len's turn to just enjoy himself openly. He sighed and gasped under Barry's ministrations. Fuck, Barry remembered everything he liked during their tries. "Fuck... yesss..." he arched and came into Barry's mouth. This time he just didn't have the brain activity to warn him. 

Barry swallowed eagerly and sucked a little harder one more time before he climbed back up to Len's lips.  

After a few minutes of kissing, Barry let himself fall down next to Len on the bed. He was so satisfied and exhausted. 

"Shower or just a wet towel?" Barry asked sleepily. 

"Prefer colder showers." Len answered and not answered the question. 

"I've read somewhere that it's healthy..." Barry's thoughts wandered away.

But then he gathered his energy and they were in the shower. He let the chuckling villain start the water and choose the temperature. He shivered and pressed himself against Len when the not very cold but not exactly warm water touched his skin. And it helped him remember. 

"And Len..." he started with a slight blush and a load of uncertainty. 

"Yes, Barry?" Len looked at him with gentle curiosity. 

"I was also thinking about... maybe temperature play... if you like the idea..." he couldn't look up into his eyes, so he just buried his face in his neck. Damn it made him hard again. 

"Barry..." Len sounded breathless. "You're a fucking wet dream..."

Barry chuckled and looked up for his kiss. He felt Len's hands along his sides and moaned when he grabbed his still a bit more sensitive ass. Then came the fingers inside him and he was lost to pleasure in Len's arms. Len turned him and pushed him up against the wall. Three fingers fucking into his prostate and a hand on his cock stroking him into his last orgasm for the night. He was still shaking and trembling when Len started to wash him over. Then it was his turn and he maybe enjoyed a little too much to touch him and wash him. Some of the scars must have been really painful. He didn't like the fact that they existed but they were part of Len so he liked them at the same time. He leaned in for one more kiss but then it was more than enough of cold water for a day so he turned it off and get them out. 

He dried Len first and put a boxer and a t-shirt into his hands to dress up if he wanted while he changed the sheets. When he came to a stop in front of Len, he was wearing his underwear and seeing his own clothes on him did things to Barry but he ignored those things for now. 

Barry only took on underwear as his body temperature was running high by itself, but he wanted to give the choice to Len. 

Len looked at the t-shirt for a few seconds, thinking. Then he just looked up at Barry with a small smile. He folded the t-shirt onto the nightstand and pulled Barry to the bed. They lied down among the fresh sheets and cuddled up. 

Len wasn't really one for cuddling every time, but he had to admit that sometimes even he needed it. Or just liked it.

They both slept better than ever. 

 

⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️

 

Eobard watched them from six angles at the same time. It was hot from every single direction. 

His whole body was aching with need when he saw Snart's cock disappear down Barry's throat. Now that was something he would have given anything to have. Well, he would have it without any sacrifices if he plays his cards well. And if his game's not playing out perfectly he still had the strength and speed to take what he wants.

 

⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️

 

The morning was basically the same as last time. Len woke up to Barry's very first alarm and turned off all of them to wake Barry himself. 

Barry woke up slowly but he felt relaxed and full of energy. He kissed Len passionately and rolled in top of him to - after a little foreplay and some rubbing - ride him. 

They ate breakfast and made small talk about simple things like movies and food they liked and hated. 

Barry couldn't understand how can somebody hate coconut while Len couldn't believe that Barry with his appetite wouldn't eat pineapples. At least they agreed on not drinking piña colada. 

"So, about Mick..." it was Barry who brought up the topic again. "I guess you can give him my number..." he smiled.  

"Thanks." Len smiled. Not for the number, but for giving this a try. He wanted them so bad to get along. 

They parted with a goodbye kiss this time. 

 

⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️

 

Barry was beaming the whole day. 

"He's back, isn't he?" Singh asked with a smile as a greeting when they walked into the precinct together again. 

"Yes!" Barry smiled happily. 

 

⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️

 

Len was also beaming but in a bit subtler way. It didn't matter though how subtle he tried to keep it when he was having lunch with Lisa. 

"You have to introduce him to me!" Lisa said in the middle of the conversation when she couldn't hold it back any longer. 

"Who?" Len asked reflexively, though he had to remind himself that the makeup he put on it probably wasn’t hiding his hickey that well.

"The person who's behind your happiness!" Lisa might have been a little louder than she meant to. Then the makeup worked after all. So, she turned down the volume from her excitement. "You look more satisfied than ever. Don't even try to deny!"

"Is it that obvious?" Len asked with a groan though he was too light to care about how people could probably see it. 

"Yes, dear brother, you're glowing." She seemed to be happy about it so Len couldn't hold it back. 

"Yeah, well I do happen to have someone..." he started teasingly. "But I’d prefer to keep you away from him for a little longer. I don't want you to scare him away!" There was a small evil grin on his face but he meant it. It would probably be a little too much for Barry to handle both Mick and Lisa so soon. 

"You're just being mean..." Lisa pouted but she wasn't going to push too far when his brother finally seemed happy again after so long. Hopefully this time he won't get hurt in the end. 

"Maybe. But he's working with the police and I don't want you to give him a hard time about it." Len decided to give her that much. It was true, actually. He really didn't want his family to get hung up on Barry's day job. And he wasn't planning on telling them his nighttime activities - well the more noble ones - any time soon. Well, not before they fell for Barry almost as hard as he did. Like you know, the kid was cute and hot and amazing and just so much better than he deserved. Damn! He stopped himself from thinking about it. 

"What? You're dating a cop?" Lisa's eyes widened. 

"He's not a cop, he's a CSI." He corrected automatically. "But that's more than enough for now. "I thought we were meant to talk about that golden necklace you want so bad."

"You're such a tease!" Lisa whined. "But you're right. If I don't get to meet him, the least I deserve is something shiny!" 

There was a huge charity gala coming up and among the guests there was a very lucky - soon to be unlucky - couple who - for now - owned an expensive and beautiful necklace. Lisa had wanted it for years but they didn't have any good chances before. This time though there probably won't be such a fuss around the necklace when it was just here as jewelry. 

They talked about the hotel and its security system for the rest of their lunch.  For now, they only had the basic buildup and partial details of the plan. But it was about to change really soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the mistakes it's 1:40 am and I'm supposed to be studying pathology...
> 
> Comments are love! And I love you all who commented and/or comments!


	6. escalating feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry meets Mick and it goes very strangely and he just can't wrap his head around how he ended up in this situaton. Also there are a lot of feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, that it took me so long... I had a very strong writer's block about the first half of this...  
> I should be studying and I failed a final exam and I'm really stressed about it and I have two exams tomorrow and I'm freaking out because I'm posting instead of studying....

Barry was happily humming during work and sometimes he even started to sing. His coworkers probably laughed at him, but he didn’t mind. He felt absolutely fantastic. Satisfied, happy and relaxed.

Then he suddenly remembered that he never gave Len his number. But he probably would have mentioned if he didn’t know. Which gave the question; how long has he had Barry’s number? Now he was a bit annoyed that he didn’t have Len’s. But it didn’t matter because he’ll see him again someway, soon anyways.

Not much later his phone chirped with a message. 

_Unknown: Mick’ll call soon. Here’s my number._

He ended the message with a kissy emoji.

“A kissy emoji? Are you kidding me?” Barry whispered to himself surprised and chuckled. How should he save his number? He chuckled and labeled the number ‘Hot️-snowflake’ and answered.

_to: Can’t wait! Bit nervous... and I miss your touch_

He also added a heart eyed emoji and he didn’t have to wait long for Len’s answer. 

Hot️-snowflake:  _miss touching you..._

It ended with an emoji licking its lips. Barry chuckled.

_to: Movie night Saturday?_

Hot️-snowflake:  _I’m in. My place, I’ll send the address later._

_to: See you then!_

Barry put his phone away with a happy smile.

Joe came in during the day and they agreed on family dinner that night.

It’s been really long since they had a chance to spend some quality time together. He felt a little guilty for being part of the reasons behind it. And he wanted to be honest with them about everything, but he had no idea what they had with Len and how to tell his family. Joe would kill both him and Len. No, probably just Len and wouldn’t talk to Barry for weeks. All right, no sharing tonight about that.

The call came even earlier than Barry expected. He was almost finished at work when his phone buzzed.

"Barry Allen!" He took the phone while he signed and packed up his last reports for the day.

"Hey, doll!" A deep rough voice answered with a darkly amused tone.

Barry gulped.

"Hi, Mick." His voice was quieter this time.

"You have time tonight?" He asked getting to the point.

“Ah... no, I have family dinner, but tomorrow I should be free.” He answered because he really didn’t expect such a short notice.

“Good. At Saints, around nine.” Mick decided on spot.

“I’ll be there.” Barry nodded though he knew the other couldn’t see him. Well the possibility crossed his mind, that he was somehow watching him but as they never met before he doubted.

Mick didn’t answer just grunted and ended the call.

Barry sighed. Nine was a bit late and he will have to excuse himself from Flash duties somehow, but it was fine if it made Len happy.

 

⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️

 

Barry has never felt so nervous before any family gatherings in his life. His hand was shaking as he opened the door to Joe’s house. Everyone else was already there and of course he was late. He had to deal with his nerves about how he was supposed to hide what was going on in his life. 

“Hey everyone, sorry I’m late...” he apologized with a red face and helped them finish laying the table. 

They talked about Iris and Eddie’s amazing date before Barry arrived and they went on. Barry just listened, and at the end added how happy he was for them. They were already in the middle of the second course when Iris finished all the amazing moments and highlights of the night and how in the end she decided to move in with Eddie fully, and give up her own apartment.

“What?!” Joe yelled almost too loud. He was only starting to accept how serious their relationship was. He wasn’t ready to accept such a big step yet. “No way!”

“Come on, I already spend almost every night at Eddie...” Iris argued, and she had a point. 

“Yes, almost...” Joe straight up whined.

“The last time she spent away, she was with me actually...” Barry chimed in unhelpfully only to then try and hide under the table from Joe’s angry stare. It was true, and it was because Barry lived a lot closer to a gala that Iris attended for an interview and both Barry and Eddie felt more comfortable if she hadn’t wandered alone in the middle of the night.

“But you could keep that apartment just in case...” Joe tried to make a point. 

“Dad, ‘just in case’ I can come here any time, can’t I?” This was a very strong point that filled Joe with warmth. At least his kids knew they had a safe place to go if they were in trouble.

“That’s true.” Joe smiled and sighed. “It’s so hard to accept that my baby girl grew up...”

“What about you, Barry?” Eddie asked him, now that the topic of their relationship was discussed fully.

“What about me?” Barry asked and gulped nervously. What was he supposed to say? He couldn’t talk about Flash business... and he would probably slip up about something he shouldn’t if they went to relationship directions. 

“You were humming all day!” Eddie continued.

“Yeah, you were singing and dancing over evidence when I invited you for tonight.” Joe added. It was part o his plan for tonight to find out what made Barry so happy lately. Adding up with his nervousness before, Joe was pretty sure Barry was seeing someone. The only strange thing about it was that out of the three of them, no one knew about it. It was strange because Barry asked for his advice before practically every single one of his dates. And when he didn’t dare to go to Joe first up, he discussed it with Iris, but right now Iris seemed just as confused.

“Now that you all mentioned it, you really look like you’re glowing, Barr!” Iris jumped on the topic. 

“I... it’s...” He was cornered, and he couldn’t think with three curious pair of eyes staring at him. All of whom could read him like an open book. He sighed, and the world slowed down around him, so he could come up with an explanation. Or some way to answer.

“It’s nothing serious, yet.” He ended up saying. He didn’t really mean it and now that he said it he realized how bad he felt about saying it. It felt to be more serious than anything ever in his life. And he really didn’t feel anything for Iris, meaning he loved her more than anything as a sister. He moved on. He was shocked by the realization and he was pretty sure everyone around him could see his struggle. He was staring at his plate for a while before he looked up at the curious eyes and locked his own with Iris’s. “Oh...” it escaped his lips. “I guess it’s a bit more serious than I realized.” He said it straight to Iris. Oh, how badly he wanted to tell her everything...

“Oh my god, Barr! You have to at least tell us her name!” She jumped on the topic, honestly happy for Barry. 

“I... uh... it’s...” He was nervously playing with his napkin. “Why don’t we make some coffee or cocoa and start that game you brought?” He panicked and tried to desperately change the topic. 

“You’re not slipping away so easy!” Iris chuckled but stood up and started to gather the dishes. 

“It’s just... I...” he couldn’t say it. All he meant to say was that it was a guy, but it didn’t come so easy like telling Singh. Singh had been in his place and it was easy to let him know, to be honest and know there won’t be judgement. He knew none of them here would judge him, but it still felt somehow off. He wanted to say it, but his anxiety held his throat tight. 

Finally, Joe had mercy on him. 

“It’s a guy, isn’t it?” He asked with a warm smile and both Iris and Eddie looked surprised.

Barry turned tomato red and hid his face in his hands before he whispered. “Yes.”

There were a few minutes of silence. More shocked than awkward.

“Hey, Barry you don’t have to feel ashamed. No-one’s judging you here.” Eddie put a gentle hand on Barry’s shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. “We’re all happy for you!”

“I know.” Barry looked up. “It’s just so new for me... it feels like the whole world slipped and the only reason I didn’t fall is that Len caught me... and I feel so good and safe with him... but I’m still adjusting and I’m not ready to bring him home...” he was almost begging with his eyes for Iris to change the topic before he said something he didn’t want to. 

“So, his name’s Len!” Iris chirped happily. Oh shit, he didn’t even remember saying his name. “It’s okay, Barr but you have to tell me more when you’re ready!” Barry was pretty sure that meant that she was going to grab him for a coffee in the next few days. 

“Yeah... thanks...” Barry whispered and stood up to help Iris taking the dishes to the kitchen and he stayed there to make coffee while she went back to set up the game. 

Joe walked up to him. 

“Where did you meet this guy?” He asked suspiciously. Something felt strange about it, but he couldn’t place it yet.

Barry felt nervous, then chuckled. He can do this. “It’s funny how cliché it was...” knowing himself he could easily come up with something like this. He dreamed about things like this as a kid. “I was in a rush as usual, so I ran into a small bakery for breakfast and coffee... and I forgot my wallet...” Barry laughed at himself. He laughed at his pathetic lie, but he managed to make it believable that he laughed at his clumsiness. “He paid for me and asked me out... like I said it felt like the earth slipped out from under me and I had completely fallen for him...” Well it came together fairly well. “I promise I’ll bring him home when I’m ready.” He looked right into Joe’s eyes for this promise, and he meant it. 

“Alright.” Joe nodded. That was enough for him, for now. He put an arm around Barry’s shoulder and pulled him into a reassuring half hug before he went back to the living room. 

The night went easily after that. They talked about everything and only got disrupted when Joe cleared his throat to let them know he’s not very sure they should talk about cases with Iris present. Their minds went everywhere, and Joe and Barry had to promise they would help Iris with moving out. 

 

⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️

 

Friday Barry was nervous the whole day again, but he managed to hide it a bit better than the last time. This time mostly he could push down his feelings to concentrate, and he only freaked out for a few minutes every few hours. He finished at work at six then he went home and ate. Then he ran his rounds in the city, stopped at STAR labs to discuss their ideas then ran some more to then a few minutes before nine leave his suit behind with the quick request to call him if they needed him. 

He ran towards Saints and sinners but stopped in an alley far enough not to make anyone suspicious.

He wasn’t sure if he should go in or wait outside, and he was a bit scared of most of the people who were around him. Not in the meaning of actually being scared but his instincts were still alive from his past. And he liked them present. 

“Hey, pretty, you lost?” Asked a drunk middle-aged man stepping up to him. He wanted to touch Barry’s ass, but Barry grabbed his wrist to stop him. 

“No, thanks...” he smiled politely and headed inside because he didn’t have any other idea how to get rid of the guy. 

Barry looked around but didn’t see Mick anywhere, so he walked up to the bar. The same girl stood behind it as last time he was there, when he looked for Len.

“Hey!” He smiled at her kindly. 

“Hey, Red...” she chuckled when Barry once again took that color on his face. “How did it go with Snart?” She asked knowingly. Well, she most certainly knew about them leaving through the secret door, but Barry couldn’t decide how much she knew.

“Quite well to be honest!” He smiled and because he didn’t want to be rude, he ordered. “Can you give me something that has alcohol but doesn’t taste like it?”

“Sure.” She chuckled again and made Barry a vodka soda with frozen berries. “I’m Clarissa by the way.” She put the drink in front of Barry. “What brought you back here?”

“Thanks! I’m meeting Mick...” Barry wanted to trust this girl, but he wasn’t sure whether he should. His instincts were all about trusting her and she seemed really nice, but knowing this place Barry was a bit scared to trust anyone here.

“Oh, it went  _that_ well?” She perked up curiously. Her eyes were filled with happiness and warmth.

Barry bit his lip and he was tomato again. “Yeah...”

“Don’t worry, Snart got me this job. And I know you’re exactly his type...” she winked, and Barry choked on his drink. 

“That’s right, doll! You can trust Cissy here.” Mick came up next to him and put an arm around him.

Barry almost jumped out of his skin. Why were they both so quiet and sneaky?

“‘The fuck’re ya drinkin’?” He looked at the berries very strangely and Barry started laughing. 

“Something that at least tastes good.” He said with a bright smile and sent an appreciative glance at Cissy.

“What was your name again?” Mick asked. 

“Barry Allen.” Barry answered with a sweet smile, thinking about the fact that he was practically introducing himself to Cissy to take his mind off of his nervousness.

“Cissy, give us something that’s not meant for girls!” Mick sat down next to Barry and leaned forward to appreciate her ass as she got them a bottle of whiskey and two glasses with ice. She made the first fill, but left the bottle there for them.

Barry grinned at that reaction. Mick acted like a horny teenager, while he waited for their drinks. When they got them, and Cissy turned to the other customers Mick turned back to him and looked him over fully. He appreciated what he saw with a quiet hum.

"So, Barry, what's so special about you?" Mick asked leaning closer to his face. He glared at him for a few seconds then grabbed his glass and emptied it.

"What do you mean?" Barry blinked shyly.

"Snart chose you over the Flash..."

Somehow that filled Barry with warmness. "For real?" His eyes were bright and happy as he straightened his back a little, proudly. 

There was something in Mick's eyes that Barry couldn't really place, at that. Like it made him unsure about something? But then it became sure again and it was warm. 

“For real.” Mick refilled his glass and his eyes wandered along Barry’s body again. “Though I can see many reasons...”

“You...” Barry started, slowly shaking his head and grinned. “I’m really into him to be honest... though I have to warn you, I’m pretty sure you can’t get me drunk...”

“I can’t?” Mick raised his eyebrow. 

“I have very high alcohol tolerance.” Barry grinned. “That’s why I’m drinking girly drinks. If I won’t get drunk, at least it should taste good.” He turned completely to face Mick. 

“We’ll see about that.” Mick said and put Barry’s glass in the boy’s hand for him to drink it. 

Barry sighed and drank it. “I’m not sure if I can take you home if you knock yourself out though...”

Mick filled Barry’s glass to the hilt. 

“Heard you’re not in our business.” He looked at Barry searchingly and pushed his glass forward for him to drink. 

“Heard it well...” Barry wasn’t sure what was the point. He drank it to humor him. 

“But you know what we do.” Mick still analyzed his reactions.

“Yes.” He tried not to look too nervous. He watched as Mick filled his glass. Without his powers he would probably fall off the chair if he drank that, but with them he knew it won’t have any effect. He was a bit worried about Mick though because he drank almost the same amount. Well he obviously poured more to Barry and tried to drink slower, but Barry guessed it wasn’t one of his strengths to hold himself back. 

“What’s your plan about that?” He somehow got himself even closer. His knee touched the bar chair between Barry’s legs and he leaned in close. He was very intimidating if Barry thought about it even though he could see the effect of the alcohol in the shining of his eyes. 

“I do my job, he does what he does, and we’ll see who’s better.” He also leaned in with a lewd grin. He licked his lips when he saw the effect that he had on Mick with the combination of his words, voice, and movements. 

“I fuck him too, regularly.” He put Barry’s drink in his hand again, to keep him drinking because he noticed that for now, Barry was the one that had more control. 

Barry drank it and chuckled at it. 

“You know...” Barry started thinking about what and how he should tell Mick about his feelings. He figured he should be as honest as he can because Mick and Len obviously cared about each other. “I already knew I liked him more than I should, but yesterday when I was with my family... my foster sister is moving in with his boyfriend and it hit me real hard... so I hope you don’t mind me because I don’t want to leave him.” He tried to watch Mick’s reaction, but he only saw amusement on him. 

“You know I meant it the opposite way, right?” His hand slowly went up to Barry’s hair. “Because...” he grabbed it hard and tilted Barry’s head back and pulled him close. “If he wanted us to meet, that means you mean something to him.”

“Oh...” Barry blinked. 

Mick suddenly gripped his hair even harder and kissed him roughly. Barry gave a tiny sound and kissed back. He slid forward to be closer and more comfortable and let Mick control.

“You’re exactly his fuckin type...” Mick growled. “Let’s play something!” He stood up and almost fell, but Barry caught him easily. “Good reflexes...” he leaned on the younger man. 

“Yeah, I’m drunk enough to act without thinking...” Barry smiled sweetly and tried to play it up. “You sure about playing?”

Mick stared at him hungrily. But they got interrupted. 

“Hey, Mick, buddy!” That voice was so loud and fake-friendly that even Barry could smell trouble.

“The fuck you want?” Mick growled deep, loud, and angry. He straightened up next to Barry and the comfortable haze disappeared from his eyes. 

“You promised me a rematch.” A guy, about Mick’s size walked up to them with three other muscle guys behind him. 

“Kid’s the new champ.” He nodded his head towards Barry with an evil grin. 

“What?” Barry blinked innocently. His mind was racing but he couldn’t figure out what was gong on.

“You say this kid can drink?” He looked dubious, but he licked his lips when he looked Barry over.

“Hell yes, he can!” Mick put his arm around Barry’s shoulder with a wide movement. He leaned to his ear and whispered. “Win this for me and you can ask anything.”

“I’m doubling the stakes, you still trust the kid?”

“If the kid drinks you under the table, you leave Cissy alone.” Mick answered with finality. “I don’t want anything else from you.”

The man looked angry. He wasn’t a big player if Barry had to guess but he certainly had something to hold over Cissy. After hearing this he was definitely in. 

“Fine.” He spat, and pushed past them to the counter. “Cissy! Line up the drinks. We’re drinking for your freedom.”

Cissy looked at Mick scared but he nodded reassuringly. She lined up the shots. Twenty for the first round and she left there the bottle to look for another one. Barry had to assume they won’t stop very soon. 

“Guess there’s no chance of drinking something that doesn’t taste like alcohol...” Barry murmured.

“What? You wanna back off, pretty boy?” He asked right when Cissy retuned and looked at Barry scared. 

“You wish...” Barry grinned cockily. “You don’t stand a chance.” He looked at her with a reassuring smile. 

They sat next to each other. Mick stood behind Barry and the three other guys stood behind the asshole. 

He reached into his pocket and put a necklace with a key pendant onto the table. It had some strange vibrant energy radiating from it. Barry gasped at feeling it. It was interacting with the dark matter in his cells and it felt strange but calming.

“Is it for...?” He asked Cissy carefully, not knowing if he’s allowed to say it aloud. 

“Yeah... I made it to stabilize my power.” She smiled sadly. Then she continued, because she knew she can trust Barry. “My power is empathy. I can feel what people around me are feeling and I can soften it. But it gets too much sometimes, and I need this pendant to prevent me from getting depressed.” She admitted. So, she really knew about him and Len.

“I see.” Barry smiled gently and took her hand in his. He radiated confidence and it helped her calm down. When Barry was sure she knew she was safe now, he turned back to this asshole who kept her under control using her emotional instability. 

The guy scoffed. “After tonight I’m gonna take something from you too. You’re gonna be mine, too.”

“If you get me drunk...” Barry said with cold anger, knowing it can’t happen. Both Cissy and Mick would have warned him if this guy had some kind of power. “What kind of asshole plays with a girl’s emotions?” He asked angrily. 

“My name’s Jack. We’re drinking until one of us passes out. If you win she gets it back, if I win...” he grinned, looked Barry over and licked his lips. “You’re gonna wake up tied to my bed..." he held out a hand to seal the deal. 

“I’m Barry and it’s a deal.” Barry said calmly, and he could feel Cissy trying to figure out his feelings. He shook that hand with disgust. 

They started drinking. After the first ten shots they waited a little and stood up for a few steps to let the alcohol take effect. They walked to the closest free wall and back. Barry grinned seeing Jack could barely get there. He walked straight and sure, but he faked a small sway, so it wouldn’t be too suspicious.

They drank ten more and repeated. Barry acted like he had to step to the side a few times. Jack was completely out of it. He fell about three times and almost fell like six more times. 

“Are you dancing?” Barry asked chuckling.

“Shutt-up, biiitch!” Jack yelled at him and leaned into his personal space. “Immma fuck ya to scream...” he could barely form actual words not to mention sentences.

“You sure you want that alcohol poisoning so bad?” Barry asked because couldn’t be such an asshole to wish him that. 

“Dontcha heard me?” He wasn’t even looking at Barry, even though he tried. His buddies had to hold him on the chair. 

Barry rolled his eyes. They continued drinking the shots one by one. It took about three more of them until even the other three couldn’t keep that idiot on the chair. 

Barry took the necklace and handed it to Cissy. “I think this belongs to you.” He smiled kindly. 

“How did you do that?” She asked. She knew that the drinks didn’t even have the slightest effect on him. She could feel Barry’s emotions completely clear and balanced, the effect of the alcohol would have mixed them and strengthened some while pushed down others. 

“You got your powers the night the particle accelerator exploded right?” He asked with a warm smile.

“Yeah...” she smiled knowing that Barry meant they were in the same shoe. 

Barry leaned over the counter to her ear and talked quieter so only she could hear him. “If you ever need help with your powers, just come to STAR labs.”

“Thank you.” She smiled and put on the necklace. She seemed so much more balanced after and both Barry and Mick could feel her calm and happiness.

Then she blinked surprised at Mick, which Barry should have noticed, meant something.

“There’s only one more thing I want, before we leave.” Mick turned to Barry. He leaned in and kissed him. His arms went around Barry and Barry kissed back until he felt that Mick poured something onto his shoulder. Half a second later he could smell gasoline. He started to push Mick away and he let himself, but he slipped out his lighter from his sleeve and lit Barry’s clothes on fire. 

Barry was so surprised that by the time he caught up to what was happening his whole right side was on fire and he screamed. He wanted to whoosh out, but he couldn’t risk his identity. He started running for the door and people fled from his way. Well, flames were very effective at making a clear way for the entrance, he guessed. When he finally reached an empty alleyway he sped up, running in a circle to create either enough wind or enough vacuum to kill the fire. When the fire was out he quickly took off his clothes from his upper body. They took a lot of skin and he fell against the wall, panting and in pain. His legs were shaking, and he slid down to a sitting position.

He was nowhere near normalizing his breathing, by the time Mick reached him with a wicked grin. 

“I thought you would speed off... Flash...” He grinned evilly. He was turned on. The kid screamed and burned so beautifully. “You’re pretty in flames, though...”

“You... you’re lucky... I don’t have a shift tomorrow...” Barry panted. 

“Come on cutie, I’ll take you home.” He reached out with a hand to help Barry up. 

“Oh no... you’re not touching me and you’re definitely not following me home.” He stated tiredly. Fuck burning was painful. He wasn’t ready to move. 

“Don’t be stubborn you can’t sit here all night...” Mick still held his hand out. 

“You are such an asshole...” Barry tried to take deep breaths against the pain. “I’m meeting Len tomorrow you better hope this’ll heal by then... Do you burn all his boyfriends?” He asked tiredly.

“Usually, yeah... well, this was a little too much, even from me... Maybe I was a little too hard on you..." Mick looked a tiny little bit guilty but mostly not, just amused. He sat down against the wall next to Barry. 

He still wanted something, Barry was sure. " 'little' and 'maybe'?! Really?! Those are the words you wanna go with?"

“I like to burn everything...” he licked his lips sinfully at just the thought. “mostly I just make small burned injuries... like putting out a cigarette but your healing factor made me curious...” He stared forward, lost in thoughts. 

“How did you know I was the Flash?” Barry looked at the man in the dark, trying to read him but nothing made sense. “And why do you burn his boyfriends?”

“I knew he slept with the Flash... and then suddenly he was happy and had a date... wasn’t hard to put together.” He looked at Barry then. “I want to scare them away, because if they run away from getting burned they don’t deserve him.”

“What if you were wrong?” Barry couldn’t hold back a small laugh. “What do you think he would have done if you killed me?”

“I was pretty sure...” he leaned in and gave a quick kiss to Barry’s lips. 

Barry didn’t pull or turn away though he wasn’t sure if he could have with those burns. It was painful to move. He started to feel cold without his clothes and with the burns. 

“You looked good with the flames though....” he couldn’t let go of the image yet. He would jerk off later. 

“You are crazy...” Barry sighed giving up understanding this man. “Give me your jacket and help me get home!” He decided.

“Good choice.” Mick got up and held out his hand again which Barry took this time. When Barry was standing stable he let go of him to take off his jacket and handed it to the boy.

Barry took it on with a hiss as it touched his injured skin. “You know... you shouldn’t anger me...” He said trying to be threatening but it didn’t really work out. He was too sweet and too pained right now. 

“Aha...” he looked at the boy dubiously. 

“I’m capable of a lot of things... I’m holding back all the time... watch this!” He used his speed and punched the wall. Well, he punched a hole in the wall. 

Mick stepped back. “Shit, doll... that could do some damage...”

“Don’t kill or hurt anyone and you won’t be on the receiving end.” Barry said with a tone he meant to be threatening. He then stepped to Mick and put his arm over his shoulder and pulled Mick’s arm around his waist and let his weight on Mick. 

“I like you.” Mick said, and they started walking towards Barry’s apartment. Of course, Mick knew the direction. Barry allowed himself a winning smile and let himself be carried home. He was tempted to let Mick fully carry him, but he was sure Mick would choose bridal style and that would be too embarrassing.

It took almost an hour to get home like this, but they talked. Well Mick asked a few short questions and Barry talked. Neither of them knew how they got to the topic but. -

“So, I’ll write you a message when we start getting it on with the address. I’ll make sure the door is open and you’ll join us.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

They decided to punish Len for not warning Barry and not being able to keep his secret. Well it wasn’t really going to be about the punishment, but at some point, Mick started talking about how hot it is when Len screams in pleasure and Barry became curious.

When they arrived, Mick helped Barry clean up and put him in bed with a good night kiss and Barry had to laugh at how messed up his night ended up being.

 

⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️

 

Barry first couldn’t sleep well because of the pain but when he finally healed enough and fell asleep he slept like a baby. It would have been good that he finally could sleep but healing used up a lot of energy. Mick left him in his bed a little after eleven. He woke up at ten and ordered a bunch of pizzas and went back sleeping. He got up an hour later for the doorbell. He grabbed the first clothes he found and grabbed his food. He ate five pizzas and went back to sleep. 

Next, he got up to his ringtone. 

“Mmh... hallo?” He mumbled into the phone sleepily. 

“Hey Scarlet!” Len greeted amused.

Barry checked the time, it was three in the afternoon. 

“Hey Len!” He smiled still sleepy. 

“Wanna come over early?” He asked. He was too curious about how last night went and he couldn’t wait any more seeing Barry. 

“Yeah... give me about 10 minutes and get me food...” he grinned. 

“Perfect, I baked. Sycamore Avenue 188, second floor, the white door.” He rattled off quickly. If Barry had to be honest he was pretty sure he heard impatience in his voice. 

“You baked?” He asked curiously. 

“Hurry up. I’m waiting for you!” Len hung up. 

Barry got up quickly and went to the bathroom to clean up fully. He checked on his burns in the mirror. He could still see some scarring and some reddened skin, but it was not nearly as bad as the day before. He showered and washed his teeth and tried about four outfits before gave up on his fashion sense. He was about to take his jacket when he realized, it burned. He took one of his other ones. He felt a bit dark with his almost black, dark jeans and his black jacket so he grabbed a red t-shirt instead of the grey and decided he spent more than enough time away from Len. He sped over. 

He was surprised when he reached the apartment. It was a quiet and safe area. The stairway was clean and well maintained. He knocked on the door. This whole building gave a feeling of calmness and home.

Len opened up with a soft smile and the smell of sweets and cookies and brownies flooded the corridor.

Barry stepped into the apartment and waited for Len to close the door. He only took a few glances around before he stepped back to Len and hugged him. Hugged him really tight, and only pulled further enough to kiss him. He didn’t want to let him go. He was shaking a little. He didn’t even realize before how stressed he was about everything, starting with his family finding out he had someone, but he couldn’t take him home, and with Mick who was a crazy motherfucker.

When he was ready to stop kissing Len, he hid his face against his neck. 

“Hey...” Len started softly. “What happened?”

“A lot...” Barry mumbled. 

“How did it go with Mick?” Len asked. 

“He’s crazy... he’s an asshole and you should have warned me... but it was okay...” Barry sighed. He wasn’t ready to move. He felt like the more he hugged Len the more he needed him. 

“What did he do?” Len asked suspiciously.

“First he was normal... then he asked me to drink some Jack under the table and we got back Cissy’s necklace... then he poured gasoline on my clothes and lit me on fire!” He finished angrily, almost yelling. 

“Well... I never thought he would go that far...” Len was honest. He didn’t warn Barry because he knew Mick’s usual scaring games wouldn’t hurt him too bad. “Come on in!” He pulled away finally and went to the kitchen. 

Barry secretly used his speed and unlocked the door, before he followed Len. 

“I hope this helps your mood.” Len gestured at the counter, and the kitchen table, and the coffee table, and any flat surface in the apartment. Everything was covered in cookies and cakes.

“Wow!” Barry’s mouth dropped open. “You made all these...?”

“Yeah... I was a bit restless...” Len shrugged. If Mick or Lisa would be here, they wouldn’t stop teasing him about baking away his feelings. “Here, try the brownies while they’re still warm!” He grabbed Barry’s hand and dragged him to the counter.

Barry started eating and then he moaned in pleasure. It tasted amazing. It was perfectly soft but not raw and tasted like pure chocolate.

“How bad did he burn you?” Len asked caringly. He stepped behind Barry and snaked his arms around him. 

Barry leaned back against him and took another bite. He drove one of Len’s hands to the hem of his tee and maneuvered it to pull up the textile. There were a few scars on his skin that still showed the seriousness of his injuries.

“Shit...” Len whispered. 

“It’s okay.” Barry smiled. “He took me home after.”

“And you got back Cissy’s necklace. Thank you for that!” Len smiled as Barry kept humming and moaning around the brownies.

“She’s a cute girl.” Barry smiled. 

“Yeah, she is.” Len was kissing Barry’s ear and neck. “You wanted movies, right?”

“We also need to talk but yeah... I want to snuggle and watch movies.” Barry tilted his head to the side to give space for Len’s fantastic lips with a sigh. 

“Oh, by the way, welcome to my actual place!” Len grinned and squeezed him a little tighter. 

“Your... really?” Barry turned with wide eyes. He noticed that this place was different, and it had decoration and the feeling of home, but he wasn’t sure before. He kissed Len again deeply. 

“Let’s get comfortable.” Len smiled kindly. “Want some cocoa?”

“Yeah” Barry smiled and followed Len around in the kitchen, as they made cocoa and he grabbed himself a plate to pack it with everything he could balance on it. 

They went to the couch and got themselves comfortably snuggled up. They started watching really old superhero movies and laughed their asses off on them. Between the movies they talked about what they liked and everything. Then they were just talking. Finally, Barry brought up what happened on Thursday. He told Len everything, about Iris and Eddie moving in together and about how much he loved Iris for more than fifteen years, and that he was finally over her and that it was because of Len and that he talked about him. He told Len what he made up as their first meeting and that how he used to imagine meeting someone just like that, so simply and fall in love. Told him how he felt like Len made him fall apart and kept him together at the same time and that how much he cared about him. 

Len pulled him closer into a tight embrace and he was happy that Barry was leaning back against his chest, so they weren’t facing each other. His eyes were filled with tears he fought not to let go. He didn’t think he could be moved like this anymore, but Barry kept on surprising him. He’s never been so scared of losing someone.

“You mean a lot to me too.” He whispered because he didn’t trust his voice. 

They kissed and held each other for a very long time after that. Then they watched another movie and laughed on.

Then as it reached its end they were kissing more passionately, and their clothes started disappearing. They stood up and Len lead Barry to the now emptied table and bent him over it. He dropped to his knees behind him to lick him open.

Barry whined and struggled and came. Len then got up and went to the bedroom to get lube and condoms. Barry used this little time to speed to his phone and send a message for Mick. 

Len fingered him patiently and playfully until he was keening and begging to be fucked. Len kept playing with him for longer, making him come over and over. There were tears in Barry’s eyes as he begged by the time Len opened the condom. He pushed into Barry slowly. He made him come on his cock again before he turned him onto his back on the table. 

Just when Barry struggled himself into comfortable position on his back and Len pushed back inside, there was a knock on the door. Barry closed his legs around Len, so he couldn’t move away. They heard the door open and close and Mick locked up behind himself. 

Mick walked into the living room with a wide happy grin on his face. He checked them out with curious eyes and was very satisfied and turned on at what he saw.

“Mick? What’s going on?” Len asked confused.

"You're naked..." Mick exclaimed a little dazzled by the fact.

"And so beautiful..." Barry sighed mesmerized and stroked his palms up along Len's stomach and chest without realizing how weird it is to be surprised at someone being naked during sex. Well, that reaction explained everything Mick needed to know for now.

As Barry raised himself up for a kiss, Len grabbed his hips and pulled him close until he was balls deep inside his ass and he could enjoy the trembling of Barry’s thighs at the stretch. He could sense Mick getting rid of his clothes behind him, but his reaction was held back by Barry’s lips on his. He heard an all too familiar sound - the wrapper of a condom getting ripped- from behind him and now he really wanted to talk. Barry didn’t let him. He felt Mick’s lubed finger at his hole and he whined into the intense kiss when it entered him. He pushed Barry a little back.

“What the hell are you doing?” He asked trying to look behind himself. When the second finger joined, one of his hands grabbed Barry’s hips while the other went behind him and wanted to reach Mick. He could only get a grab on his wrist but that was only good for Mick to get even more into it, joining a third finger.

“Thought you were the smart one.” Mick grunted to his ear and moved his fingers roughly while biting down on his shoulder.

Len was shaking a little at the pleasure and the bit of pain. He whined again when Barry started to alternate between moving and vibrating his hips.

“You two planned this...” he sighed and relaxed into their ministrations. He moved his hips back and force pushing into Barry then pushing onto Mick’s fingers.

This was enough of a sign for Mick to pull his fingers back and put in something bigger.

Len stilled at the breaching cock. It was hard to relax around something so big when all his body wanted to do is tense up and fuck into Barry. He was trembling with the effort and he leaned forward to kiss Barry’s lips and neck. He sucked down hard to hold back his whimpers. It seemed to go on forever, like always when it came to Mick.

When Mick was around halfway inside him he started to make small movements in and out to let Len ease up a bit before he pushed in more. Then when only a few centimeters were left he exchanged a knowing glance with Barry and he grinned when he felt through Len that the kid started vibrating harder. He thrust forward roughly and bottomed out in Len’s body.

Len was shaking and trembling and sometimes writhing between them. He couldn’t force his body under control yet, but he knew his partners were patiently waiting for him to get his bearings. He could take his time and he really needed it. He tried to move a little, but it was a bit early. He buried his face in Barry’s neck and made small pleasured-pained sounds. He meant them to be words, originally, but they didn’t turn out that way. He was panting and needed a kiss, so he grabbed Barry’s hair to turn his head. With the possible least effort to kiss him. He lost his thoughts in the sweet but intense kiss and he could finally relax.

Mick felt it immediately and started moving with enough force to move Len’s whole body, so he was moving inside the kid.

It didn’t take long for Len to arch his back and start moaning.

Mick pulled him back even more, so he could kiss his partner while fucking him harder and Barry’s vibrating clever fingers found their way to Len’s nipples.

They spent a little time doing this with changing intensity before Len was on the edge, whining, moaning, and begging.

“I-I’m close... mmh...” Len whimpered as his hips stuttered barely holding back his orgasm.

In a blink, Barry pulled off him, got rid of the condom and sucked his cock into his mouth.

Len almost screamed at the pleasure that jolted through his body at this move. He leaned back and let his head rest on Mick’s shoulder, allowing Mick to take a peak at Barry, while his hand found its way into Barry’s hair and he grabbed, grinning at Barry’s little sound.

Mick grabbed his hips and moved him even faster and harder than before and Len knew he won’t last long.

Len just struggled a little bit more between the pleasures from both directions before he tripped over the edge. He just screamed as he was too overwhelmed to say their names or any other actual words. His screams turned desperate as they of course never stopped their actions of pleasuring him. He was shaking and honest to god begging by the time Mick came inside him and finally stopped. He was panting and trembling watching Barry pull off too with a really hot popping sound. He didn’t have the energy to move so he let Mick take care of him.

Mick just held Len for a few minutes until he himself fully gained his own bearings back. Then he raised Len up from the floor and put him in the table, kneeling. “Don’t worry, we’ll clean you up...” he kissed his cheek gently. “But before that, I wanna see the kid coming on you.” He grinned and let Len slowly and carefully sink down to sit on his heels. He didn’t want to break his haze, it looked too good on him.

Barry smiled too and started stroking himself. It didn’t take long for him to get close when he could watch a beautifully satisfied Len kneeling in front of him. He raised himself a bit before he came and aimed his shot at Len’s chest. He arched his back and let out a loud moan as he hit his target and Len gasped when the warm liquid touched his nipple.

When they were all satisfied and calmed down a bit they shared a few kisses. First Barry gently kissed Len until he comfortably returned to himself. Then Len turned and kissed Mick, while with his help he got off the table. And lastly when Barry just got off the table he found himself between Mick’s strong arms and with his hot lips on his own. It was intense and a bit aggressive compared to what happened in the last few minutes, but it was welcomed by Barry.

They ordered food and went to shower, one by one. Barry was the last in the line and he walked out of the bathroom in underwear, toweling his hair to find the other two on the couch. Len was comfortably but carefully leaning back with his legs crossed and up on the coffee table. While Mick was sprawled over everywhere making himself comfortable with a beer in hand. Len was wearing clothes while Mick also only sported underwear.

Barry wasn’t sure what now, so he just stood there for a while. Exactly until Len took pity on him and motioned with a smile to join them. He sat between the two of them and leaned into Len’s side, for which he earned a long, deep kiss with a hungry-eyed audience of Mick.

“Lenny, can I...?” Mick asked pleadingly with an undertone of hopeful whining. It was so strangely different voice from his deep brooding that Barry almost laughed, except he didn’t know what this was about, so he just blinked between the two criminals who stared at each other.

Len looked at Mick for long seconds before he took a look at Barry and grinned.

“Yeah.” Len answered finally, and he pulled Barry closer to himself for a few seconds as Mick got up and went to the bedroom and came back with a medium size buttplug. Len held Barry’s attention on himself, so the boy couldn’t see what Mick acquired.

Len leaned back on the sofa and leaned his back against a pillow and the armrest before pulling Barry onto himself and kissed him soundly. They spent a little time with that until Barry visibly relaxed into the position. That was when Mick grabbed his hips and yanked him up on his knees while his chest still rested against Len’s. Len’s arms were tight around Barry’s upper body and he kept kissing the boy while Mick pulled his just put-on underwear down.

Barry gave a small surprised gasp at it and another when Mick pushed a finger lightly against his hole. He slid his own arms around Len and hugged him tight. He tried to relax into what was coming but he was a little concerned about the combination Mick’s not-really-existent patience and his healing factor.

“You’re getting tight already, don’t ya?” Len asked between kisses.

“Yeah...” Barry shuddered as one of Mick’s fingers entered him.

“It’s okay, we won’t hurt you.” Len assured and kissed him on.

Mick was playing with him. He was stroking and grabbing his asscheeks and gently fucked him with only one finger. For a while he just pushed and pulled but then he started massaging his prostate and earn sweeter sounds by every passing minute.

Barry hid his face in Len’s neck. He was moaning and whimpering and trembling.

Mick joined another finger after about ten minutes. His aim was to make a shaking mess out of one sweet Barry Allen. His other hand was massaging his perineum and his balls, but he hasn’t touched his cock, yet. When he heard those delicious sounds turn desperate he grabbed the kid’s hair and pulled him up for a kiss. He pulled his fingers out and started stroking his length knowing he didn’t need much to come and he aimed at Len’s clothed chest on purpose. Barry arched his back coming hard after the long buildup and Mick was hopeful, but Len was faster. Len took a tissue from the box on the coffee table and protected his clothes from the cum stains.

When Barry was done riding out his orgasm, Mick pushed him back down onto Len and went back to his hole. He pushed his two fingers back and lubed up the plug with his other hand. Then he once again pulled his fingers out and started to push in the toy.

“Len...” Barry shuddered and whined against Len’s chest and neck.

“Relax, babe!” Len smiled and started gently stroking Barry’s back while he claimed his mouth again. “Take it for me!”

It was all Barry needed. Len liked him like this and he wanted him to take that toy. He could do that, he wanted to please the other man because that always ended well for him.

He whimpered and wiggled a bit when it fully entered him. Then when Mick slapped his ass he wiggled again, and a wave of vibration ran through his body. As his underwear got pulled back up, he let himself slowly sink back down on top of Len and he relaxed fully into the other man. He felt like he wouldn’t be able to move even if the building went down. He was so tired and satisfied he almost wanted to fall asleep right there. He would have, if it wasn’t for his crazy hunger. His stomach growled loudly, and he followed the example groaning against Len’s neck. Damn, his skin was so soft.

Like it was some kind of gift from fate, the doorbell rang, and Mick went to grab their food. He would have made Barry walk with him, but the small wave of Len’s hand stopped him.

As much as Len wanted to watch Barry squirm as he walked, he didn’t want to let go of him just yet. He was so perfectly snuggled up to him.

Mick dropped the bags onto the coffee table and they sat back up to eat. They made some small talk about meaningless stuff while they ate.

Mick occasionally leaned to Barry’s ear and whispered things that made Barry squirm, and then whine as his squirming moved the plug and he enjoyed himself. Every time it happened Len just chuckled and gave a kiss to Barry’s cheek.

After they finished all the food and a six-pack of beer -of which Mick devoured four and a half (half of Barry’s) - Mick got up to leave the lovebirds to themselves.

“So, I guess you two had a better start off than you let on?” Len asked turning to Barry when he heard the door close behind Mick.

“Let me remind you again, that he poured gasoline on my jacket and lit it on fire... but other than that it went fairly smoothly...” Barry murmured. He was still mad at Mick or that one, but he couldn’t deny how pretty Len was when he got fucked and how amazing he sounded during it.

“Well, I was thinking about punishing you for this little gig today, but I guess I deserved it for not warning you...”

“Wait, you actually knew he was gonna do that?!” Barry almost yelled.

“Not exactly... he just always tries to scare off my boyfriends, somehow. I didn’t think he would go that far...”

“He figured out I was the Flash, so he thought he would up his game a bit...” Barry started explaining. “which is by the way also your fault...” he looked up at Len with playful disapproval. “So, you need to cuddle me all night to make it up to me...” he finished with a bit of pouting in his voice.

Len just chuckled and pulled him into a tight embrace.

“Do you want the plug in for that?” He asked playfully.

They got up from the couch as Barry was thinking about it.

“Whatever you prefer...” Barry shrugged finally when they entered the bedroom. It also had a king size bed like the safehouse, but it contained more furniture. The walls were silverish blue and would gave a cold feeling if it wasn’t for the homey layout of the room. Huge and tall wooden bookcases and wardrobes surrounded the bed and there was a huge window that looked at the inner garden for the building, that was beautiful. Barry smiled brightly and already felt cozy and sleepy.

“Then it stays in, and in the morning, I’ll just pull it out and slam my cock in its place...” he grinned.

“Fuck...” Barry moaned at the thought.

They lied down, and Len pulled the blanket up before he cuddled Barry as promised. They both fell asleep easily.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is a little rushed even though it ended up being pretty long again... (probably because I wrote most of it last night from 10 pm til 4 am...)  
> I also have about nine scenes of 2000-5000 words written and I just need to link them together... but I don't know when I'll have time and energy...


	7. plot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think there is plot... you agree?
> 
> oh and:   
> Warning: There's a forced kiss in this one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm so so so soooo sorry this took me so long but this time I have legit excuses...  
> I did not pass my patophysiology so I'm on exam course again which sucks and I'm still bad at them even though I do my best (okay mostly...) but yeah I'm just tired and in trouble...  
> Aaaand in the past three weeks I've been sick then took care of my sick little sister and then I was even sicker... And I had two exams in the meantime of which I both failed because I was so sick it was a miracle I was able to write them...  
> Then I was still sick but it was medical cup and I went partying and got drunk and my purse was stolen (my money, my cold meds and a little metal box I got from my sister was stolen :( ) - the biggest problem is probably that we drank a lot of shots mostle Jagermeister, pálinka, and zubrowka and then went to the party where the others said I drank a lot of beer but I only remember vodka-sodas.....
> 
> So yeah a lot of shit happened lately... It's a wonder I'm still alive...

As they started getting used to, they both slept through the night comfortably and woke up relaxed. This time it wasn’t to Barry’s alarm, but around ten when they were fully rested.

Len woke up once during the night and just watched Barry until he felt sleepy enough again to go back to sleep himself. He noticed before, that Barry was a deep sleeper but this time he looked like he was completely dead to the world. He gave the younger an experimental kiss, but he got no response at all, not even reflexive ones. He then tried to shake his shoulder gently and call his name but there was still nothing. It was almost like he was in a coma. He then tried to sit Barry up and let him softly fall back into his lying position. Still nothing from the young man aside from his quiet even breathing.

He experimentally ran his hand along Barry’s chest, around his nipples and down his abs till he reached his underwear. He didn’t go any further, because he still got no response and he felt sick of touching him without his knowing. He laid back down next to him and spooned him into his arms protectively. They would have to talk about this later.

Len woke up first in the morning this time too, as he was a seriously light sleeper and even a shift next to him or the change of the wind’s direction could wake him. Though he really didn’t mind waking up to Barry snuggling closer in his sleep. He grinned and started stroking and kissing the younger man. This time he got response in the form of pleased sighs.

He put Barry on his back and got rid of his underwear. He led his palms up along Barry’s legs and inner thighs. He licked and kissed at his nipples and muscles and everywhere he knew he would find sensitive spots. Soon he could feel Barry was mostly awake and enjoying the treatment.

Len sucked harder on the side of Barry’s abdomen and raked his nails along his sides. Barry moaned and arched a little before he gave up keeping his eyes closed and looked up-down at Len.

“Mmh… It’s always a pleasure when you wake me…” He grinned sleepily.

“Good morning, Scarlet!” Len grinned and climbed up to Barry’s lips for a passionate kiss. He grinded his clothed hips down against Barry’s hard-on and swallowed the mewly response.

Barry raised his hands around Len and pulled him even closer.

“Len…” Barry was whining and struggling a bit to get just a tiny bit more friction, which would have been enough for him to come. Len pulled up enough to prevent him from getting it. “Please… I’m so close… I want to come…”

“Don’t. Hold it!” Len answered evilly with fiery desire in his eyes and Barry almost sobbed at it.

Len opened Barry’s legs wide and kneeled above him with his own legs opened so he pushed down on his inner thighs and effectively pinned his lower body in this open position. He then put Barry’s hands above his head on the bed.

“Keep them there!” He pushed his wrists down against the pillows to emphasize his words.

He then went on to play with Barry. He stroked with his fingers and scraped with his nails and sometimes joined in with his mouth to tease but he was careful never to touch Barry’s cock.

Barry sniffed and sobbed and almost screamed when Len pinched both his nipples hard.

“Len… Len please…” His eyes were filled with tears of frustration. He wanted to come so bad, but Len held complete control over his pleasure and he wanted to be good for him.

“No.” Len answered simply and not showed his amusement openly. He went on. His fingertips played gently on Barry’s skin and he was getting closer and closer to Barry’s more intimate areas but never went close enough to give him any relief. He wanted to build the frustration in him.

Barry tried to grab the pillow, but he had to fight incredibly hard not to reach for his cock. He wanted to be good but there was a point when he couldn’t take any more and he tried to reach with his hand. Len reacted fast enough to catch his hand before he could do anything though.

“A-ah, Barry…” He put his hand back up to the pillows. “I did not say you could do that.”

“Please… please… I can’t…” Barry struggled but he was too turned on and frustrated to express himself.

“You want me to tie you up?” Len grinned evilly. Obviously, Barry wanted to come and get some relief, but he wasn’t about to give him any so soon.

“Please! Please…” Barry was trembling and vibrating. He only needed a few stroked to push him over the edge. It was so tempting to use his speed. But he wanted to please Len.

Len leaned aside and retreated the anti-phasing cuffs from the bedside drawer and quickly put them on Barry and tied him to the headboard. When he leaned back he slid his clever fingers along Barry’s arms and down to along his sides and then inwards to his hipbones and almost to the base of his cock and he saw the tiny flicker of hope in Barry’s beautiful eyes but then he retreated and went back to pinch his nipples again.

Then Len became even more evil and reached to Barry’s hole and played around the toy, pushed at it a little and Barry yelped at the tease against his prostate.

Len lead one of his hands up to Barry’s neck, his nails ran along wherever his fingers went and put his hand on Barry’s throat. After Barry gasped in some air he tightened his grip. He leaned down and sucked one of his nipples into his mouth while his other hand went around and under Barry and grabbed the toy to push it deep inside the boy. All the while Len still paid attention not to touch Barry’s cock.

Barry let out a choked scream and struggled against the cuffs. His hips were shaking, and he was so painfully close he wanted to scream and cry and beg.

Len let go of his neck to go back to his other nipple. He then kissed up to his shoulder and neck and finally his mouth. They couldn’t kiss for long because Barry was so out of breath he couldn’t get enough air while kissing.

“Please Len… pleaseplease… oh god…Len I’m begging you… please…” Barry was sobbing and squirming and so out of everything he couldn’t even tell where Len touched him at a given moment. He felt too sensitive everywhere and it felt like Len’s fingers and lips and tongue was everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

“Not yet, Barry.” Len went on and on with the teasing and after a little while Barry was shaking and struggling so hard that he raised Len in the air several times but didn’t even notice. Len just chuckled. “Tell me, Barry, what do you want?” He inched his fingers closer to Barry’s cock.

“Please, Len please…” Barry begged hopefully and couldn’t even see through his tears. It was so crazy frustrating. He never tried to play with a morning wood before, evidently for a good reason, without the cuffs he wouldn’t be able to hold back.

“That’s not an answer…” His fingers turned their direction back to those cute reddened and extremely sensitive nipples and Barry sob-yelled.

“Please… I… I-I want… I want you in… aah” He yelled when Len pinched his nipples hard again. It would have been very painful if he hadn’t been so close and high on hormones. Like this, it was right on the edge and he almost felt like it wasn’t enough pain, but then Len turned his pinched nipples and Barry screamed again in his favorite mixture of pain and pleasure. He almost felt like he was orgasming and couldn’t speak or think for a few minutes.

Len could see everything on his lover’s face and grinned happily-victoriously. Now this, is what he wanted Barry to feel. He let go of his nipples and watched him struggle through his pleasure. It was incredibly tempting to start pumping his cock and make him come and get lost in the pleasure. It would sound and look wonderful, but he wanted to be inside Barry for that actual orgasm.

“I still want that answer, Barry.” He grinned when Barry could breathe again.

Barry was panting hard but couldn’t catch his breath enough to speak. He closed is eyes and concentrated on getting enough oxygen to think and talk.

Len started moving the toy while he waited, not making the answering any easier for Barry. He pulled out the toy and while Barry couldn’t pay attention he quickly put on a condom and lubed himself up.

“I can’t hear you talk, Barry.” He pushed three freshly lubed fingers inside him while moved back a little to get off his thighs.

“I want you… need you in me… please let me come on your cock…” Barry sobbed, opening his eyes, and looking at Len beggingly.

“Now that,” he pulled his fingers out and positioned himself smoothly. “is an answer.” He slammed his cock inside and grinned at Barry new scream. He started moving immediately and fast. He was also getting a bit frustrated and he also wanted to come. He leaned down for a hot and sloppy kiss and grabbed Barry’s cock.

Barry only needed two strokes and he was coming. He was coming so hard he almost blacked out, but he didn’t want to miss Len’s orgasm, so he forced his eyes open and his brain on. His body was convulsing, and he couldn’t even do anything about it. He was clenching and relaxing around Len’s cock and felt absolutely amazing. He couldn’t decide if he was orgasming for several minutes or it just felt that good being fucked after so much teasing, but he couldn’t really care.

Len groaned and shuddered in pleasure. The vision combined with the feeling was overwhelming and he was coming in only a few minutes even with his control.

After they shuddered through their orgasms they both fell on the bed limp. Len willed his body to work enough to free Barry’s hands, but then they snuggled into a comfy position, and stayed there.

“You…” Barry started still a bit breathless after almost twenty minutes, his body was still shuddering with pleasure.

“Hm?” Len smiled and gave a small kiss on Barry’s cheek.

“You are going to get it back… at some point…” Barry answered and turned to Len for a sweet and slow kiss.

“Yeah?” He slid his hand down along Barry’s side and grabbed his ass.

“Yeah!” It came out as a moan. “Lennn…” Barry keened when Len slipped back two fingers into him, then he trembled.

“Yes, Barry?” Len grinned and moved his fingers. He knew he enjoyed it a little too much and he would stop if Barry asked him to, but until then, he let himself play.

“If you don’t stop, I’m going to finger you next.” Barry put his hand on his hips to sound more serious but in reality, he just didn’t know if he wanted Len to stop or not. It felt so good, but it was edging towards too much.

Len’s eyes widened for a second with insecurity, then he ruled his feelings in.

“Do you want to?” He asked curiously. He wasn’t sure he was up for it right now, but he knew he could trust Barry and he wanted to open up for him. He just needed time to do it. He was certain he could count on Barry’s patience on this. He pulled his fingers out as this was a bit more serious of a conversation than to be a good idea to distract Barry from it.

“I…” Barry blushed so adorably that Len couldn’t stop himself from kissing him deeply. Barry used the kissing to think about how to express his thoughts. They kissed sweetly for a long time. When they pulled away, Barry continued. “Yes, I want to. And I also want you to… I mean… You seemed to enjoy when Mick was inside you and I was wandering if you’d be up to… I mean… I don’t want to top… yet… neither of us is ready for that but… What I want to say is I want you to wear a plug while you’re fucking me…” He bit his lips when he couldn’t say anything more.

“That’s…” Len started when Barry was finished. Of course, he listened Barry’s full explanation as always. He hated when people jumped to conclusions, so he trained himself never to do that. It was hard to answer, because he didn’t know what to think about it. Mick was the only person he ever trusted to be inside him, and he was happy Barry could see they weren’t ready for that step. He has been forced to bottom before and he also made bad decisions in his prior relationships about it, so it meant a lot to him that Barry wasn’t pushing. He could see Barry was nervous about pushing so he tried to reach a conclusion as fast as he could. “That sounds good, but not today.” He ended up saying.

“Sure” Barry smiled gently but Len could see he was still nervous about his request and Len didn’t want that.

“Barry, I want you to understand that you can ask for anything as long as I still have a choice. I…” It was rare that his words failed him, but he never really cared this much about the aftermath of them before. He leaned forward to touch their foreheads. “I really like the idea and I like that you asked for it. I do want to try it and we will do it, I just prefer to have a plan about it okay?”

“Yeah, okay…” Barry smiled a little more freely. They kissed again as a seal to the deal and ending to this discussion. Barry melted against Len to get as close to him as possible.

Neither of them really planned for this Sunday. they mostly just expected for either something to happen and the Flash to get called away or just some silly interruption. But right now, they just enjoyed their time together.

“Let’s take a shower and get some breakfast.” Len suggested after a little more of snoozing and cuddling.

“Mmmh… In case of a shower your fingers are very much welcomed back…” Barry mumbled against Len’s neck, but he didn’t really want to move.

“Hmm… In that case…” Len smiled and let his hands roam down to Barry’s bottom and pulled his legs apart so with a turn and some grabbing he managed to pull Barry onto his lap and sit up with his legs on the floor. Barry blinked up from his lap a bit surprised about how exactly this happened but wasn’t against the position. One of Len’s arms slid around Barry’s waist to hold him while the other slid behind him and those promised clever fingers slid back inside Barry and Len stood up to take Barry to the bathroom.

Barry whimpered but held onto Len tight.

Len turned the water a bit warmer than his preference, but it was still colder than what Barry liked normally. They mostly just kissed but then after a while they had to go on for washing each other too. Len pushed Barry against the wall and fingered him into his next orgasm.

“So, breakfast. Should I ask what you’d like, or should I just make everything, and you’ll eat it all?” Len asked when they were dry and dressing into his clothes, which in itself turned him on, but the fact that he could take care of Barry was another. He was almost ready to go again. “Go make some coffee, I’ll be there in a sec.”

“Okkay.” Barry smiled and went to the kitchen. It was nicely equipped. Luckily the coffee machine was easy to use so Barry had no trouble using it.

It smelled deliciously of coffee in the whole kitchen when Len stepped in. Len pulled Barry into a wild and passionate kiss.

“Bend over the table!” Len growled against his mouth.

“What’s your plan?” Barry looked up at him teasingly and didn’t move away.

“You wanna be punished, cutie?” Len asked biting down on Barry’s lower lip.

“Maybe… not sure yet…” Barry grinned and grabbed Len’s ass with both his hands. “You have a fantastic ass, you know….” He deepened the kiss again.

“Bend over the table! I’m not saying it again.” Len said coldly.

“Someone’s frosty… should have gotten a warmer shower…” Barry teased deciding on taking his punishment.

Len chuckled and grabbed Barry’s hair to pull him back. He turned the boy and pushed him over the table to then pull down his pants and take a look at his cute perfect ass. He slapped it with his hand.

“Stay there for me to watch!” He a said and went on to the fridge to get the things he needed for their breakfast. His mind quickly wandered to the glass toy in his freezer that he put there after Barry mentioned temperature play.

He took the toy – a nice big dildo that was almost his size and very long – and lubed it up with the lube he got from the bedroom while Barry made coffee. He walked back behind Barry and grabbed his hair, so he couldn’t turn and look at him or what he had in his hand.

“Are you still loose from my fingers?” Len asked leaning against Barry’s back and his lips touched his ear as he spoke.

“Yes…” Barry breathed.

“Good.” Without any more warning Len started to push the toy against Barry’s hole. He could feel Barry struggle when it touched his skin, but he couldn’t get away with the table and Len blocking his way.

“Len…” He whined desperately.

“Yes, sweetheart?” He kissed his neck and slowly inserted the toy deeper and deeper with tiny backwards movements to help him adjust.

“It’s huge… and cold… “Barry whined and blushed.  “I can’t take more…”

“Oh Barry, I’m sure you can.” He didn’t stop pushing it in. He knew exactly how much Barry could take and they weren’t there yet. Maybe he would push his luck a bit and experiment with how much Barry would let him get away with.

Barry gasped when the cold toy reached his deeper hot insides. It felt so strange but exciting. And Len didn’t stop, and he felt like he was being impaled.

“S-so c-cold… and deep… Len…” He was panting as he concentrated on relaxing and taking what Len gave him. “L-Len it’s too much… please…”

“Mmmh… is it?” He kept pushing and Barry’s legs were shaking harder than ever, taking it to please him. “You’re doing so good…” He praised when he knew he reached the edge of what Barry took from him before in the meaning of length. “I want you to take three more centimeters. Do you think you can do that for me?”

“I…” He was sweating and shaking with this much already, but he really wanted to make Len proud. If Len would have said two more centimeters he would have agreed immediately, and he was certain Len knew that. “Y-yes…” He knew Len wanted to really challenge him but also, he was a hundred percent sure Len would stop if he asked.

“So good for me…” Len praised and pushed carefully. “So wonderfully obedient… So tight and perfect… My sweet little speedster… Just for me… You’re doing amazing…” He kept whispering praises to Barry as he pushed deeper.

Barry was grabbing onto the side of the table. He was shaking but determined.

“You did it, Barry. You’re so amazing for me…” Len was gently stroking his sides while he used his hips to keep the toy in place. “I’m so proud of you.”

“L-Len… so deep…” Barry pulled Len’s hands around himself and turned for a deep kiss.

“Yeah…” Len kissed along Barry’s cheek to his ear then down his neck. “What do you think about a little more?” Len decided to push his luck and moved is hips a tiny little bit to push the toy deeper.

“Ahh… No.” Barry tensed but Len pulled back enough to ease up and gently held him.

“Okay… I won’t hurt you…” Len smiled and kissed his neck. He slid his hand along Barry’s side and took his half hard cock in his hand. He stroked him into full hardness but then pulled back and chuckled at Barry’s whimper. “Stay here while I make breakfast!” He growled.

Barry whined and bit his knuckles. He needed to concentrate if he didn’t want the toy to slip out.

Len stepped away and washed his hands first. Then he started making breakfast. He grabbed a bunch of eggs and vegetables. He cut some bell peppers and onions into wide round pieces and took some of the bigger rounds to put them in a frying pan and put eggs in them. While those were cooking he did the same with smoked ham. Then he put bacon around them. He cut the leftover veggies and ham into smaller pieces and mixed them with a few more eggs and put the mix into cupcake forms and into the oven. He then went on for some sweet food. He mixed oatmeal with yoghurt into a few bowls and cut up a bunch of different fruits and put on top of the bowls. He flipped the fried eggs and started a couple of toasts.

He went back to Barry and stroked his back and moved the toy a bit. He didn’t push it very deep, only deep enough to rub it against Barry’s prostate and went back to his cock too.

“Let’s see if I can make you come before I burn the food…” Len whispered leaning close to Barry’s ear.

“Please…” Barry sighed and arched his back to reach for Len’s lips. He was close already just from knowing Len was proud of him and making him breakfast. “So good… mmh...”

“Yeah… you’re so sweet… I want you to vibrate around this toy!” He said after a few seconds and he grinned when Barry obeyed.

It felt so good with that stretch and Len’s hands moved perfectly to cause him the most pleasure and Barry was coming in seconds. Len cleaned him up with a paper towel and gently pulled the toy out and helped him redress. Then washed his hands again and cleaned the table before he put the food on it. He arranged it nicely while Barry cleaned the toy and put it back into the freezer.

Len put everything on the table and filled the remaining place with raw vegetables and salad and put out some orange juice and coffee.

“Wow… it looks awesome!” Barry stood next to Len and leaned into his side.

“You think so?” Len put his arm around Barry and gave him a half hug before leading him to a chair. “Then let’s taste it!” He smiled and motioned for Barry to start while he was sitting down and starting to pour some juice.

Barry reached for one of those fried eggs in onion, but he stopped and waited for Len. Barry wanted to see Len starting to eat first but he busied himself with tasting his coffee. Barry waited some more, and Len was putting some food slowly on his plate.

“What’s wrong, Barry?” Len asked as Barry just held the food in his hand.

“I could ask the same… Why are you waiting for me to eat first?” Barry put down the food on his plate.

“What are you talking about?” Len kept his face carefully blank, but he was very nervous. No one really noticed before, not even Lisa – though it was probably too natural for her ever since she was a toddler to notice – and Mick didn’t really care about it.

“You never start eating first. And you barely eat… well not as long as you know I can still eat…”

“That’s not true.” Len said, starting to close off.

“Then eat!” Barry said a little louder, but he wasn’t angry. He was curious, but he didn’t really like seeing Len so nervous about it. He shouldn’t be, he should know Barry just cared about him.

“I…” Len started and raised a piece of tomato to his lips, but he couldn’t take it. “I can’t…” He gave up finally and put the food down. “It’s just…” He couldn’t say it. He stood up to get away, but Barry was in front of him the second he turned away.

“Hey, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry…” Barry pulled Len into a reassuring hug. “You don’t have to tell me.”

Len sighed deeply and let Barry hold him for a few more seconds then he pulled back and sat back down. When he turned back to the food Barry was sitting across him.

“I want to tell you… I’m just not used to talking about myself…” He said quietly but didn’t touch the food.

Barry decided to just start eating and stop stressing Len with it for now. He wanted to reassure him with words, but he didn’t want to interrupt the process of Len building up the courage to talk.

“I can’t get used to having things.” Len started as he relaxed a bit when Barry hummed around the food. “When we were kids with Lisa we didn’t have much… My dad spent all the money on alcohol… And when Lisa was little when she was hungry, she cried and when she cried dad got angry and violent… he left it to me to feed her and he gave very little amount of money for that… I was getting better at stealing, but it was a small amount for a long time, so I made sure she was well fed before I ate what was left… I know it’s stupid now that I have a lot more money and food, but I guess it runs deeper than to just leave behind…”

“And you’re saying you aren’t a good man…” Barry sighed sadly. He knew he couldn’t make Len believe that just like this.

“Because I’m not, Barry. Maybe it wasn’t that bad how it started but let me remind you that it escalated to killing in just a few years.” He wasn’t sure why he wanted to convince Barry about being bad when he also wanted to be good for him and wanted him by his side. And well, this wasn’t exactly the way to keep him there.

“Well, you aren’t killing anymore.” Barry tried to reason.

“That won’t bring back any of my victims. But that isn’t the problem, the problem is that I don’t feel guilty about most of them.” Len said sourly but finally after seeing Barry eat about half of the food he took a bite from his plate.

“You know, I don’t like what you’ve done, and I don’t like the way you live but I like who you are with me. I like how you treat me and I honestly think there is good in you and a lot of potential for good things.” Barry half sighed to push down his enthusiasm.

Len let out an incredulous but fond chuckle. “You’re too good for this world…”

“But you care about me enough to protect me!” Barry grinned confidently.

“I’ll try…” And his smile was definitely fond this time.

They ate in silence for a little while, until the food was almost completely gone. There was only one piece of pepper on a plate and Barry wanted Len to eat that last one as he ate a lot less, but Len made no move to get it. So Barry used his speed and he was sitting next to Len and partly on his lap.

“Share it with me!” He knew better now than to just try and give it to Len. He took part of it in his mouth and leaned in to put the other part of it to Len’s mouth.

“Barry…” Len chuckled but obeyed to the younger’s wish and bit off the other part, letting their lips touch for just a little bit.

“So, we have the whole day as long as no idiot tries to commit crime in the city of the Flash… What’s the plan?” Barry asked energetically now that he was satisfied and well fed in the company of someone he really liked.

“Let me see… Finishing my coffee, some more kissing, maybe going for a regular run, and a bit more cuddling…” Len reached for his mug to emphasize but his other hand was around Barry’s waist to keep him on his lap.

“Sounds good to me…” Barry smiled and carefully kissed Len’s neck while he drank his coffee.

When Len was finished with his coffee they went to the bathroom to wash their teeth and then they were on the couch kissing slowly. Then while Len was warming up for the run Barry cleaned the kitchen and made the bed at his slower super-speed. Barry didn’t really need warm-up as his body was always thrumming with energy thus it was always ready for moving.

They went for the run and Barry found himself comfortably running at Len’s speed – which wasn’t slow under normal conditions, meaning before the lightning he wouldn’t have been able to keep up – even though it was slow compared to his speed lately. He found especially annoying when he had to run slowly on the treadmill in the lab. But right now, he enjoyed quietly running next to Len and adjusting his speed to him.

They ran for almost two hours and it was almost exactly twenty-seven kilometers.

 Back at the apartment they did some stretching. Or well, more correctly Len was stretching, and Barry was staring at his flexibility and, at noticing that, Len of course showed up a bit by using some flashier yoga poses. Then they took another, much quicker, shower during which Len turned the water cold, to cool his heated muscles.

Barry was shivering by the time they stepped out and dried up.

They went to watch tv and then made some quick lunch of chicken and veggies. They kissed and cuddled and talked and before they noticed it was nine pm and Cisco called Barry.

“Hey, Cisco!” Barry answered with enthusiasm and energy filling his whole body from their day.

“Have you been around Mercury labs in the past few minutes?” Cisco asked just to make sure, though he noticed that the colors were off on the footage he caught with a satellite.

“No, what happened?” He was less enthusiastic as his brain caught up and fear and anger flooded him.

“One of our satellites caught sight of a red lightning streak…” Cisco started but Barry interrupted.

“I’m on my way.” He put down the phone without waiting for any more information.

Barry looked up at Len and saw understanding in his eyes.

“I think he’s back…” he said shakily and started leaning in for his goodbye kiss.

“Don’t do anything stupid!” Len said and kissed the boy.

It was a lot quicker than any of their former kisses that day and Barry disappeared a second later.

He ran to STAR labs and grinned for the tiniest second at realizing he was still wearing Len’s clothes but then he changed into the Flash suit and ran off to Mercury labs with Cisco in his ear saying that the streak went inside but hasn’t come out yet.

Barry ran into the building and started searching for red and yellow. He stopped right behind the man in yellow who was staring at a terrified man behind safety glass. He noticed dead guards on the ground and felt sad for a moment.

The guy behind the glass now looked both scared and confused at the two speedsters. Suddenly the man in yellow ran up right in front of Barry so close he could feel the heat and energy radiating from his body.

“You…” Barry whispered angrily.

The man ran out and Barry followed. They stopped a few blocks away in an empty alley.

“It was you. You were the one at our house that night! You killed my mother!” Barry yelled from a safe distance.” Why?”

“If you wanna know that, you’re gonna have to catch me!” The man in the yellow suit answered in a changed voice and then ran off and Barry followed.

They ended up in a stadium where Barry got closer to the man but right when he thought he could catch him the man turned and hit him even faster than what Barry could see. Barry first fell to the ground, but he got up the second he had anything solid touching his body from which he could gain momentum and attacked. He tried his best, but he was by far not fast enough.

“Who are you?” Barry yelled with his voice changed from the ground. He felt his lips bleeding, his head hurt, and he was sure a few of his ribs were broken but he couldn’t give up now.

“You know who I am, Barry.” He was almost mocking as he looked down on the younger man.

Barry was surprised for a millisecond how he knew his name but then he realized it was just the suit that gave him the false safety of anonymity. He tried to attack again.

“I don’t know who you are!” He couldn’t even hit the older man once. He was too slow, and it made him angry and scared and he couldn’t concentrate anymore which made him even more vulnerable.

“But you do, Barry. We’ve been at this a long time, you and I, but I’m always one step ahead.” He was definitely mocking Barry now and Barry wasn’t good at taking it, so he attacked again and tried to deliver a punch to his face.

The man in yellow waited until Barry got close before he leaned to the side. He grabbed Barry’s wrist and pulled him forward to use his own momentum against him and with a small turn he pushed Barry on the ground onto his bac and ha was right above him.

“It is your destiny to lose to me, Flash.” he held down Barry’s wrists and leaned down closer to him. Damn the kid was really cute like this, trying to fight him off but hopeless. “Just as it was your mother’s destiny to die that night.”

“Why are you doing this?” Barry yelled as he struggled but couldn’t get out of his vice grip. “When do we know each other?” He asked when he stopped struggling and started thinking for a moment.

“Good boy, Barry…” He licked his lips and when Barry swallowed at that he really wanted to just take him right here and now. “My name is Eobard.” of course telling his last name too soon would be a mistake but listening to them talking about him as the man in yellow suit was becoming quite annoying. “We’re enemies in your future, which is my past…

“But what does it have to do with my mum?!” Barry felt tears gathering in his eyes.

“You, future you, created this me… I hate him… You.” He moved his hand to Barry’s neck. It was so soft and delicate under his hand he wished it was a skin to skin grip like in Barry’s bed a few days ago. Barry’s slower hand followed his and tried to ease his grip to breath. “Though in these past years, watching you…” He started in a wandering voice. “I’ve grown quite fond of you… or more accurately…” He slapped Barry as a distraction and opened the flash suit before he could react. “your body…” He ran his hands along Barry’s skin still wishing he wasn’t wearing gloves.

Barry started panicking and fighting, but Eobard was strong and fast and knew how to hold someone down effectively.

“You’re gonna be mine.” He leaned to Barry’s ear. “Your skin felt so much better without gloves…”

“What are you talking about?! Stop this!” Barry struggled to get those hands off of his body.

“You are supposed to be with Iris West.” Eobard stated, and Barry froze. “You’re changing the future, Barry.” He was getting angry. “I’m trying to keep the future intact and you’re messing it up!” He yelled.

Barry was positively terrified now.

“Break up with Snart!” He leaned up to look completely down on Barry.

“No!” Barry yelled and crossed his hands in front of his naked chest. “You took my mother, you’re not taking him away from me!”

“Careful, Barry” Eobard threatened. “You heal fast, but Snart is just human…” He covered Barry’s eyes and stopped blurring his face to force his lips on Barry’s.

When he pulled back he ran off before Barry could clear his head.

Barry couldn’t move from the ground. He was scared and shaking, and he didn’t know if he wanted to throw up or pass out or just cry. He was crazy worried about Len, but he wasn’t ready to move yet.

“Barry! Barry? Can you hear me?” He heard Cisco in his ear and he realized his comms were blocked before.

“Cisco?” He groaned his voice was still hoarse from being choked. “I’m sorry…”

“You ok, man? What happened?” Cisco asked even more worried.

“I’m… just a sec, I’m coming back to the labs…” Barry groaned and gathered his energies to then run off back to STAR labs. He fell to the med table with his last energy.

“Oh god, Barry, what happened?” Caitlin ran to his side and immediately started checking him for his injuries. After some hissing from Barry and a lot of poking she concluded. “You have six broken ribs a bruised and a broken wrist a split lip and a lot of superficial bruises.” She grabbed one of his wrists and without any warning, so Barry wouldn’t tense it up, she set it into a better position. “Let it stay like this for about ten to twenty minutes and I think you’re going to be fine. Oh, and careful with those ribs, they need peace to heal so no running around for about two hours…”

“Thanks…” Barry sighed tiredly.

“Now that is set, you need to tell us what happened.” Caitlin stated, and Cisco was nodding next to him.

“Yeah, man you were yelling he killed your mother and then everything cut off.” He sounded worried and Barry could understand that even though he was glad they didn’t hear that conversation.

“I followed him to a stadium… he kept mocking me and I fell for it and attacked…” He took a deep breath and his breathing was shaky. “He was faster…Faster and stronger and it was like I was little mouth and he was the cat…Guys we need to find something out, because right now he can do whatever he wants…” He was obviously upset, and his friends could see. “Yeah and he said his name’s Eobard…”

“What kind of name is that?” Cisco called out immediately shocked at the name.

“The future kind.” Barry drawled, and he saw Cisco’s eyes comically widen.

“You mean he’s…”

“Yeah”

“From…?”

“Yeah”

“For real from the fut…?”

“Yes, Cisco!” Barry couldn’t decide if he was upset or amused about Cisco’s unbelieving reaction. “He’s from the future and he hates me…”

“Okay, that sounds bad…” Caitlin and Cisco agreed looking at each other and then back at Barry.

“Yeah…” Barry carefully got his phone to send a message to Len.

_to Hot-snowflake: He’s back, please be careful!_

He wished he could just run out and keep Len safe but that would be weird in front of his friends. He could only hope the threats were empty. But after all Len was good and effective with his cold gun. He was crazy worried to be honest, but thankfully Caitlin didn’t need to monitor his heart, so he had a chance to hide his nervousness, or at least hide it behind his understandable one.

_to Hot-snowflake: Please tell me you’re okay_

It was harder and harder to stay still when he didn’t get an answer.

 

 

⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️

 

 

Eobard wanted to feel satisfied after leaving Barry there, but he couldn’t. Barry looked sweet and sexy and so beautifully terrified on the ground, under him but he wasn’t broken yet. He wasn’t his yet.

He was angry and wanted to hurt Snart. After leaving him alone last time he couldn’t just leave it at that again. Even though he was running out of energy to move at his speed he went for Snart.

He entered the apartment he knew Barry left from and found it empty with only the sound of shower. He set up a few cameras and checked Snart’s phone. He found the message Barry sent and opened it, so it wouldn’t be shown on the lock screen or above the app. He decided not to delete it though.

He finally stood right in front of the bathroom door.

 

 

⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️

 

 

Len decided to finish the last film they were watching which he didn’t really like but it was comfy and calming lying there and remembering the feel of Barry. He could still smell Barry and feel his warmth which was nice.

He then called Lisa to tell her a few more details he figured out about their necklace heist and their plan was about complete now. Now, he just had to make Lisa and Mick memorize the details and they were good to go. Which was good because Mick usually needed quite a lot of convincing to memorize the plan when it did not contain any destruction and now he had three days to make sure he’s under control. The gala was going to be on Wednesday night.

He went to take a shower to then go to bed. He didn’t hear his phone going off.

He just stepped out of the bathroom in some t-shirt and sweatpants when he found himself facing a red eyed blurring man dressed in yellow. He was in a rather tense position waiting to attack. That was all he could pick up on before he was pushed up against a wall.

He coughed when he could finally get the air, that was punched out of him, back into his lungs. He felt nothing broken but it definitely hurt.

“Break up with him!” The distorted voice said right into his face.

“Don’t want to.” He used his Cold persona’s drawl. He knew he was in trouble, but he would never show weakness to someone so much stronger. He controlled his whole body except for his physiological reactions.

“You’re so weak... pathetic.” He spat the words and pushed his forearms against Len’s neck. He slowly pushed harder to choke him. “He is supposed to be with Iris West. You’re in his way…” He pulled back and with a grab he pushed Len on his knees.

“and you’re in my way.” He punched Len who fell on his hands and knees. “Because if he won’t be with her, I want him mine!” He kicked Len in his side. Hard but not hard enough to break bones.

“You shouldn’t have tried to set us up…” Len groaned trying to get back up, but he was kicked back down. “You’re quite the matchmaker though.” He finished because he was angry and if he physically couldn’t strike back then he used his words instead.

Eobard kicked him around on the ground and pushed his foot down on his chest.

“You belong right there…” He looked down on him. But then he pulled him up by his tee and pushed him back against the wall. “I can’t kill you, it would change the future too drastically, but…” He pushed his hand forward and phased it through Len’s chest.

Len barely even dared to breath. He wasn’t sure if it was the question of concentration or just imagination or practice that the hand was going through him instead of into him. So, he held his breath.

“I really want to.” He could finally see some of the fear on Snart’s face and it excited him. “He’s mine. My nemesis and my bitch.” He ran off without waiting for any other reaction, he would see it on his cameras.

Five minutes later – which was annoyingly lot for Eobard as he shouldn’t have needed that much time – he was lying on his luxury bed with his freshly activated cameras’ recordings.

He saw Snart sinking down against the wall and waiting for a few minutes as if he was afraid the danger is coming back. Then he seemed to start thinking or maybe he was just cataloguing his injuries. Eobard wanted to go harder on him, but he was already very tired from the fight with Barry so not doing much harm wasn’t exactly the result of his spectacular self-control.

 

 

⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️⚡️

 

 

Len sank down against the wall when his brain caught up to the fact that the speedster was gone. He felt wary and strangely uncomfortable. The reasons he couldn’t calm down were that first the speedster could be back any moment, second when someone wanted to teach him a lesson they never left him without broken bones or bleeding, thirdly it was his damn apartment, the closest thing to a home he ever had, a home he kept safe with all his wit.

He catalogued his injuries. They weren’t serious at all. Mostly just superficial bruising and maybe a slightly bruised rib. He needed a plan what to do now. He couldn’t come up with one at the first sum-up, so he left it at that and stopped his brain from consciously thinking about it. He trusted his subconscious to keep working on things.

He decided he would feel better if he wasn’t alone, but he didn’t want to tell this to Barry before he had some idea about what they should do. Though after this he really wanted to see him again, so he would ask about spending the night together again. But right now, he called Mick.

“Wassup, buddy?” Mick picked up the phone with his usual tone.

“We have trouble. I need you at my apartment asap.” Len said. His voice wasn’t a hundred percent and he knew it worried Mick immediately, but that was kind of the point right now.

“Fifteen minutes, boss.” He disconnected the call and was on his way within the next minute.

Len waited patiently until he heard his doorbell. he got up and opened his door.

“What happened?” Mick asked the moment he saw his partner.

Len guessed he looked awful if Mick actually cared about the information.

“Been attacked… by the other speedster.” he closed the door behind Mick and followed him to the kitchen for some alcohol. He had a kind of pale skin that bruised annoyingly easily so he knew there were already colored patches on his skin.

“Speedster? Was it the kid?” He turned back suddenly picking up on the detail as he was kind of expecting on his way here that they had a fight with the hero and he left Len in a not so good state. He didn’t think the kid would – well, could – hurt Len but then again, Len was always terrible at choosing partners.

“No!” Len answered not too fast, to make it obviously a lie, but fast which gave doubt to Mick as he was a skilled liar. “No, the other one. There’s two of them and they’re kind of mortal enemies. This guy murdered Barry’s mother all those yeas ago.” he gave the sufficient information for Mick to put the story together.

“I knew Doc Allen was innocent.” He grinned at finally having the actual fact in his knowledge. “but that means, you two are good, right? I mean with the kid. And now he’s mad about it.” Len just nodded as Mick examined him for more detail. he understood now that the kid stayed for pretty long here – which to be honest he knew the second he stepped into the apartment and smelled him – and that they were good with Len. This probably made very angry someone that wanted the kid to suffer. Basically, this time Len chose someone who liked him, respected him, and cared for him, but had enemies that now wanted Len to suffer. Just great. “Your face is slightly swollen. Get off your clothes and show me your injuries!” He said with authority and went to put ice in a bag that he then covered in a towel and followed the undressing Len to the living room. He made two more packages.

He examined Len’s swelling and coloring skin. The bruises weren’t serious, but they were painful. He gave him a smaller ice package for his face, so it wouldn’t swell and color ugly. He put another pack over each of his purpling sides.

“I’m not sure how bad your neck will look in a few hours…” He checked him again, and then checked him out because even like this, he was pretty.

“It’s gonna be fine… He wasn’t so hard on it.” Len answered slightly less tense. “I’m mostly fine.”

“There’s one thing I still don’t understand. Based on the kid’s strength you should be a mess of meat and blood…” Mick said thinking.

“That is what I don’t understand either.” Len started his explanation because he needed to clear down what he knew. “I’m not sure if he was too weak to injure me, which is a possibility taken his body language before he attacked, or he had enough self-control, to hold back even in a situation like that, which I think is also a possibility taken that he supposedly killed Barry’s mother fifteen years ago and he’s still here…”

“So, what’s the plan?” Mick nodded, listening.

“First, I’m not sleeping in this apartment for sure. Second, we’re not cancelling the necklace job. Lisa wanted it too long for me to let the opportunity pass.” Len stated confidently, there was no discussion about that.

They talked about the details for a long time and Mick understood that they couldn’t make a mess in this situation, so he had to pass up his plan to light a dress on fire.  A few hours later the sound of Len’s phone interrupted them. He got a message.

_Scarlet: Please answer me_

_Scarlet: He threatened you_

_Scarlet: Please tell me you’re okay_

“What do you mean ‘answer me’?” Len frowned at his phone and opened the messages. He saw the former message only then. “Damnit!” He swore angrily. “That asshole checked my phone.” He looked up at Mick, his eyes held a mix of confusion, worry and anger. They mirrored each other.

_to: I’m okay_

_to: He was here, attacked me but I’m fine._

_to: You?_

Len watched his phone intensely, waiting for the answer.

_Scarlet: Not so much. Still healing_

Len’s eyes widened. This asshole hurt Barry a lot more seriously.

_to: He attacked in my apartment. Can I sleep at yours?_

_Scarlet: Yes please!_

_Scarlet: I’ll be home in a few waiting for you_

Len smiled. “I’m sleeping at Barry’s”

He got up. Most of the ice was already melt so he went to the kitchen to let the water down the sink and went to pack his things for the night.

he knew he could have used his bike easily, but he let Mick drive him anyways. Wouldn’t be good t upset him after an understanding.

It was a little after midnight when he finally had Barry in his arms again. They kissed, and they cuddled but not much else. They fell asleep fast.

For the first time not into a nice relaxing sleep though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I'm working on the next chapter!!!  
> Sorry for mistakes I'm still not a hundred percent okay yet...
> 
> I know I mix british and american english and I'm sorry about it....
> 
> Comments are love and help me write!!! (I got a few kudos and comments in the past few days /week and this chapter is the result :D )

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading you're my hero I hope you enjoyed!  
> If you have time please leave a comment I'd love to know what you think about it! And if you want me to continue then you definitely should leave a comment to let me know!  
> Also I'm awful with titles so if you have a better idea you can share and I'll thankfully consider it.  
> Have a nice day/night/dawn/whatever! :)


End file.
